Found
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Ministry story...that's all I'm saying. Read if you wish!
1. Chapter 1

**Found**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're doing this." She whispered in disbelief, shaking her head while pacing back and forth in the locker room, raking a hand through her hair. It was black with blood red streaks throughout it. Her black and red medieval dress that laced up the front and went down to her ankles, long sleeved and made of pure velvet and silk, swayed with every step she took. Her lips were painted the same red that was in her dress, her hair down, going to the middle of her back, the ends curled. Her purple eyes that reminded others of violets currently had tears welled up in them and her stomach felt like it was going to cave in at any moment. "Why are you doing this?"

Christian stared down at her, his brown eyes sorrowful. "It wasn't my decision." He said his voice soft as ever. He was a member of the Brood. Gangrel was the leader, Edge the warrior and he was the thoughtful, quiet one. They balanced things out though right now he could see that balance already tipping into someone more ruthless than Gangrel's hands. "Alexis, this is out of my hands."

"H-How can you join him willingly? Why won't you fight this? Do you have any idea what he's capable of?" Alexis was beside herself, blinking tears away, her heart breaking as she stared back at her boyfriend. She remembered meeting Christian when she first came to the company. She was put into the Brood as their valet and instantly became entranced with Christian's soft brown eyes and how polite he was toward her. "I can't do this." She whispered and started for the door.

Gently, he caught Alexis by her forearm, stopping her from going too far. "Please," He whispered, brown eyes entreating her to stay. "You know where my brother goes, I go." Christian and Edge went back to when they were children; he had always followed the more charismatic man, his best friend, his brother. "If you are frightened, you know I will protect you." He whispered, hands moving to cup her face. "Please, Alexis, don't go."

How could she deny those brown eyes that were pleading with her to stay?

She couldn't.

"Christian." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek, sighing when his lips met hers in a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her blood red painted fingernails in his blonde hair. She knew he wouldn't leave Edge and honestly didn't blame him. The brothers were closer than close. She was scared though, truly terrified, seeing what this man was capable of that the Brood was being forced into obeying. "I want to stay, I truly do..." She mumbled against his lips, her deep violet eyes staring into his as they slowly opened.

"Then stay." Christian whispered, his lips brushing against hers. "This changes nothing between us, Alexis." He ran his hands down her arms to her slender waist, gazing down into those eyes he so loved, the purple never failing to captivate him. "I love you." He said softly, squeezing her gently, his hands splayed around her waist. "I don't want to lose you, Alexis."

"I love you too." She replied, running her thumb across his lips, wiping some of the blood red lipstick away, pressing her forehead against his while gripping his forearms gently. She wanted to stay and follow him wherever he went, but she wasn't sure if she could do this. She wasn't sure if she could handle being with him while they caved to a monster. "I can't..." She kissed him before running out the door, having extracted his arms from her and ran down the hallway as the tears flowed down her pale face, heading for the exit.

Christian instantly went to chase after her, only to find himself being pushed back into the room by Gangrel. "Alexis!" He yelled, hearing Gangrel snarl while Edge began soothing him.

"She'll be back."

"Calm down, Christian!" Gangrel ordered. "We have bigger things to deal with then your woman's issues."

Once outside, Alexis finally stopped as she looked up at the full lit moon, wiping her tears away, still not believing what was going to happen. Weren't they fine with just the four of them? Why did they have to do this, to join this monster and his clan? She loved Christian with all of her heart and fingered the symbol around her neck. It was an ankh attached to a black chain. Christian had given it to her a few months after she joined the Brood and she hadn't taken it off since.

"Damn it, what am I going to do?" She whispered to the night, closing her eyes.

"He's expecting us soon." Edge said evenly, glancing at the clock, his shades hiding the worry he felt. He himself wasn't happy with this merger, but he knew Gangrel hadn't had a choice. If they hadn't agreed to go willingly, they all would have been taken by force.

"I have to find Alexis." Christian muttered. "She's part of the Brood."

"Find her quick, if you're late..." Gangrel trailed off, his eyes wide.

She began walking away from the arena, arms wrapped around herself, heading for the rental car to go back to the hotel. She didn't care about missing this meeting, she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Alexis wasn't apart of the Brood anymore. Her black steel toed boots thumped against the gravel as she sighed heavily, missing Christian already.

"I'm sorry." She whispered stopping and turning to stare back at the arena before continuing to the parking lot.

Christian flew through the arena, calling her name. Finally he was told she had been seen heading for the parking lot and ran. "Alexis, wait!" He yelled when he seen her heading for the car. Christian closed the door when she opened it, staring down at her out of wide eyes. "Please, do not go." He pleaded one more time. When she just bit her lower lip, he pulled Alexis against him, leaning down to kiss her. He poured all his love and passion into that kiss, begging her without words to stay by his side.

His lips were so comforting, promising her he loved her and no one else. Moaning softly, Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her head from side to side, finally pulling back completely breathless. "You're not making this easy." She whispered, feeling his arms tighten more around her, knowing he wanted her to stay more than anything. She saw the panic and heartache in his eyes, which shattered her even more. "Alright, I'll stay." She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she loved him too much to let him go, to not stay by his side. "I'll stay." Alexis knew she was trying to convince herself more than him of that.

Christian's entire body posture changed from tensed to relief in a mere second, his eyes shining with relief as well. "Thank you." He whispered, kissing the palm of her hand. "I'll take care of you." He promised, threading his hands with hers. "Don't I always?" He kissed her again.

"He's late..." Edge groaned softly as they stood outside the dressing room door, waiting to be admitted. "He's going to-" Edge shut up when Gangrel nudged him, swallowing hard.

Just as the door creaked open, Alexis and Christian skidded to a halt behind them, both breathing heavily. She seen Gangrel and Edge whip around to face them, relief on their faces before all four of them turned to face the open door. Swallowing hard, Alexis gripped Christian's hand, entwining their fingers together and slowly followed Gangrel and Edge inside the darkened room, her violet eyes wide with both fear and wonder. They'd barely made it, having reconciled in the parking lot with heavy kissing and a lot of touching. Alexis had fixed her lipstick, hiding the swollenness of her lips.

Christian frowned when Edge traced the corner of his mouth, catching on and quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand, clearing his throat softly. He could see the warning in both his brother and Gangrel's eyes, squeezing Alexis's hand softly. The room was dim, the light overhead producing a soft glow that didn't extend to all corners of the room. Swallowing hard, he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Welcome." Came a sinister baritone from one of the darker points in the room.

That voice sent a shiver down her spine as Alexis lowered her head along with Christian, Edge and Gangrel, fighting back from running from the room and away from here. She could feel the darkness, the evil that resonated around her and closed her eyes, taking deep silent breaths to slow her racing heartbeat. 'Please let this be quick.' She thought, hearing deliberate footsteps coming toward them, and didn't look up. She did what the Brood did and kept her head lowered, her blackish red hair covering part of her face.

The Undertaker's cold, green eyes surveyed the four before him, noting with approval their bowed heads. He had not really counted on the woman however, figuring Gangrel would send her off as quickly as possible. Sometimes it was pleasant to be wrong as she was not unpleasant to look upon.

"You have not brought your things." He said, his voice tinted with a mild bit of surprise, hearing his Ministry chuckling knowingly around him. "Mideon..."

"Yes?" Mideon appeared at his side instantly.

"Go retrieve their belongings."

This was wrong, this was a mistake and she knew it. Alexis wanted to run out of there and felt Christian squeeze her hand, knowing he felt her anxiety. What did that mean exactly? They couldn't even have their own dressing room anymore? Apparently not.

'Damn it, what have I gotten myself into?' She thought, not daring to look up, her eyes remaining on the floor to stare at her boots.

Christian was wondering along the same lines, wondering if Gangrel had known just what he was doing by siding with the Undertaker. Then again, if he hadn't, they would have been forcefully taken, possibly Alexis too.

"Who is this ripe little strawberry?" He all but purred, two fingers sliding under Alexis's chin, tilting her head up. He showed no surprise at her odd eye color. Of course he was aware the Brood had a female among them, though he had paid little attention to her in the overall equation of things.

Strawberry? Alexis was appalled and it showed in her purple eyes as they narrowed slightly, wondering if she should answer him or not. "Alexis." She replied evenly, his touch sending a tremor of fear through her body. She felt Christian release her hand, but didn't move an inch, knowing that would be a fatal mistake on her part.

"Alexis." He echoed, not having missed the fact that Christian's head was now raised, turning his attention to the young man. It was impossible to mistake the anger in those brown eyes. "Do you have something you wish to say to me?" He asked, raising his black eyebrows, his tone almost warm.

Christian heard the under current of malice beneath that false warm voice, knowing he was walking a fine line right now. He lowered his head, shaking it. Edge's sigh of relief was barely audible, knowing if Christian had said something; it would only provoke the Undertaker into harassing Alexis further.

Alexis looked at Edge, seeing the apprehension in his blue eyes and took Christian's hand again. She knew Christian was dying to spat at this monster, but that wouldn't bode well for them. She squeezed his hand instead, letting him know everything was fine, though she couldn't believe the audacity of this man to call her a ripe strawberry. That had her blood boiling as her purple eyes narrowed at Gangrel.

'This is all because of you!' She wanted to scream at him, but didn't voice it, biting her tongue to keep from lashing out. She would have her say when they weren't in the presence of the Undertaker.

Mideon scurried back into the room, clutching their bags in his hands and set them down with the Ministry's own gear. Grinning in an almost psychotic fashion, he dropped onto his knees besides the Undertaker, looking somewhat like a dog resting at its master feet.

He reached down, patting Mideon on the head, cementing the impression, his eyes returned to Alexis. "Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"Find her something...suitable to wear."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't stay quiet anymore, her eyebrows furrowing together, feeling Christian's warning squeeze and shook her head. "I think what I'm wearing is just fine, SIR." She practically spat that at him, trembling with rage, her purple eyes lit on fire. Alexis had a temper, she would be the first to admit that, and right now it was boiling over.

"Aww hell."

Viscera just shook his head, knowing this woman was already going to be a problem.

"I beg your pardon?" He stared down at her, eyes acid green with venom. Once again his tone was polite, at odds with the anger defining his face. "What you are wearing is suitable for the Brood perhaps, but you are now with the Ministry of Darkness." He looked at Paul when the man held up a long, black dress, his personal symbol embroidered all over it in royal purple. He nodded his approval, eyes lingering on the dress collar, an amused leer on his face.

Christian's eyes were blazing with fire now; this was all, but a verbal claiming of Alexis. "What she is wearing is FINE." He said through gritted teeth, unable to restrain himself.

She stared at the fabric, seeing the symbol on it and knew she would have to give up her wardrobe, nodding silently. "It's alright Christian, relax." She murmured, taking the dress, seeing that it was much like the one she was wearing except there were no laces. "We are no longer the Brood, he's right. You can thank Gangrel for that." She stared back at Undertaker before shooting daggers back at the vampire wanna-be, vacating into the bathroom to change.

"She has quite the spirit." The Undertaker commented, staring down at Christian. "Then again, so do you." Edge cringed, stepping forward along with Gangrel when 'Taker grabbed a handful of hair, ripping Christian's head back. The Acolytes stepped forward as well, effectively making the two stop in their tracks. Ignoring the two, his eyes met Christian's. "I look forward to breaking you both, though it's doubtful you'll enjoy it as much as she." Snorting, he tossed the smaller man away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't do this." She shook her head, feeling sick as she stared down at the dress that was picked out for her. "This doesn't even go with my hair." She groaned feeling very frustrated and smoothed the dress down her stomach, shaking her head. "I'm going to kill Gangrel for this." She hissed in a vow, wiping the blood red lipstick off and replaced it with black so it matched her dress. She put her hair over her shoulders, which were bare since the dress had thin spaghetti straps, hating them with a passion. Taking a deep breath, Alexis walked back out, feeling degraded. "Is this better, SIR?"

"Much, do we need to also provide an attitude adjustment as well?" He asked conversationally, taking his time and circling around her, appraising her openly. He could sense Christian's rising anger, inwardly smirking. The normally calm and quiet brother was turning out to be quite the temperamental one. So this is what it took to rouse Christian's rage? Alexis. He made a note to explore this at a later date, finally stepping away from her to sink back into his chair. "Onto business then, shall we?"

Alexis stood there while the Undertaker went over his plan with the McMahon family, but she blocked it out for the most part. She didn't want to hear how he was planning on sacrificing this poor innocent girl, keeping her eyes on the floor the entire time. Christian was once again holding her hand, knowing he was trying to protect her, and she loved him even more for it. Alexis felt naked as her arms were exposed, used to her long sleeved dresses she normally shopped for herself.

When the meeting ended, Undertaker excused himself as he walked out of the dressing room, the rest of the Ministry following except them. As soon as the door was closed, Alexis rounded on Gangrel with fire ridden violet eyes. "You son of a bitch!" She shrieked, slapping him across the face, her nails gouging his cheek. "What the HELL were you THINKING teaming up with THAT?" She was absolutely livid as Christian pulled her back, tears stinging her eyes. "Do you have ANY idea how DEGRADED I feel right now? And you don't give a damn, do you?"

Gangrel stared at Alexis out of narrowed eyes, his hand holding this face. When he pulled it away, he wasn't surprised to see blood on his palm, hissing softly. "If I hadn't sided with him then he would have taken us by FORCE, Alexis." He snarled, moving to get in her face only to find he was staring into Christian's usually mild brown eyes, only they were filled with a fire that wasn't normally there. "If I hadn't made this decision, it would be HER getting sacrificed, think on that!" He spat, storming out of the room.

"What the hell does THAT mean?" Alexis demanded, staring back at Edge with wide purple eyes, turning around to stare into Christian's brown ones. "You should've let me go." She ripped away from him, refusing to let the tears fall. "I can't believe this is happening." She felt Christian's arms wrap around her waist from behind, her head lowering. "He called me a ripe strawberry." She shivered, those words replaying in her mind, leaving a bad taste in her mouth when she repeated them. "You can't protect me, Christian, as much as you say you can." She turned around to face him again. "I'm leaving tonight. I can't do this."

Christian nodded, knowing she was right, he should have let her go and now he would. He didn't hear Edge leave to give them some privacy. Pulling Alexis into his arms, he kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "I am so sorry. You're right; I had no right in asking you to stay."

"I love you, but I can't do this. I can't be degraded like this and I won't." She replied, a single heartbreaking tear sliding down her cheek. "I have to change." She whispered, walking into the bathroom, and took the dress off that belonged to the Ministry before replacing her normal wear, sighing with relief. She knew the Ministry would be back soon so she had to hurry and walked back out, seeing the defeat in Christian's eyes. "You know where to find me tonight if you want to see me." She murmured, kissing his lips softly before walking out and bolted toward the exit as the tears flowed freely. She never saw the Ministry watching her go as she ran outside toward the rental car.

Edge looked at his brother, patting Christian's shoulder. "It's not like you two are through. She just won't be with us anymore, you know what I mean." He tried explaining, garbling his words. His clammed up when he realized the Undertaker and the Ministry were now standing in the door.

"I think I know how to bring her back."

Christian did not like the evil look on the Undertaker's face, swallowing hard when everyone else was commanded to leave.

Gangrel and Edge waited outside the dressing room, flinching each time they heard a pained cry, always preceded by a crack. "What the hell is he doing in there?" Gangrel demanded, rounding on Paul. "I didn't sign up with you people only to-" He groaned when Viscera bashed him over the head with both fists.

"You'd better learn some respect boy." He grunted, glaring at Edge, daring him to say something.

Paul twiddled his thumbs together, glancing at the clock. "Acolytes, you have a match, go."

**~!~**

Alexis arrived back at the hotel and went up to her and Christian's room, sniffling softly. She cried the entire way there, her heart shattered into a million pieces. She wasn't through with the WWF, though she would have to find someone else to follow. Walking into the room, Alexis turned the light on and threw her bag down, walking over and sitting on her bed. What had she done? She walked away from Christian, the love of her life, and it was all Gangrel's fault. What the hell did he mean by she would've been sacrificed? Alexis didn't like hearing that one bit and shivered before taking her boots off, deciding a hot bath was in order.

Two hours later, Alexis finally emerged out of the bathroom, wearing a black cotton robe and towel drying her hair when a knock sounded at her hotel door. She raised an eyebrow and walked over, answering it and gaped as a bloody Christian fell at her feet, her purple eyes widened. He wasn't alone either. "Oh my god, Christian!" She cried, dropping to her knees, fresh tears already flowing down her cheeks as she lifted his face up, not realizing who was towering over her. Her main concern was Christian, seeing he was slowly waking up.

He watched impassively as Alexis cried over her weakling boyfriend, snorting when Christian tried moving his hand. It was interesting to see the way that hand trembled, blood staining the fingertips. "You are lucky." He said to Alexis in a monotone voice. "He took the punishment for you both." Seeing the shock on her face gave him pleasure. Bending down so his face was inches from hers, he whispered, "Run and I will kill him next." His lips were close enough to almost brush hers. A second later he was gone, leaving her there with Christian.

Alexis was trembling from head to toe, covering her mouth with her hand, shaking her head slowly back and forth. "Christian..." She whispered, managing somehow to pull him up and laid him on the bed. "Jesus what did he do to you?" She was trying not to cry, to be strong, but Undertaker had very nearly just scared her death, especially seeing Christian as bloody as he was. Alexis wasted no time in getting him some wet cloths and a first aid kit, dressing his wounds while he passed out again. She had to rip his shirt off, sniffling at all the lash marks, forceful sobs tearing through her body.

The Undertaker felt no remorse for what he had done to Christian. Ten lashes. That was it. Though they had been with all his strength and anger behind each blow. Five were Christian's, the other five Alexis's. Her defiance amused him as much as it intrigued him. He hadn't been lying when he said he would enjoy breaking her. He contemplated the idea of sacrificing her, deciding against it. He didn't want another mindless minion, much less a female one. No...He wanted someone to enjoy. Someone who could entertain him and he had a feeling she was that person.

**~!~**

The following night, Alexis walked into the arena, holding Christian's hand. He had a huge white bandage on his forehead from 'Taker's attack the previous night. She was wearing a deep purple dress with black laces and it was long sleeved with the Undertaker's symbols splayed all over it. Her hair, newly dyed pure black, hung down her back and she had purple lipstick on with heavy black eyeliner. She had no choice, she was officially apart of the Ministry. Christian's beating had definitely broke her as they walked inside the Ministry's locker room, her head lowered while Christian guided her. She was officially in hell.

Christian had pleaded with Alexis to go off road, to get as far away as she possibly could. He could remember all too vividly his lashing, hearing the Undertaker admonishing him about his own temper and his woman's mouth running. He could still hear 'Taker saying how he would love to see Alexis hunched over in Christian's place, see her beautiful skin...He felt a wave of disgust roll through him.

No matter how much Christian pleaded with her, she couldn't leave him to be completely dismantled. The Undertaker had scared her into coming back to the Ministry by beating her boyfriend and it worked like a charm. She felt sick herself, the tears already stinging her eyes. The Undertaker had given his demands that morning, ordering her to dye her hair, to wear what he sent her, and to come to the arena with Christian. She had done it all, crying the whole time, but done it nonetheless.

He had ordered an entirely new wardrobe for her, not that she would know that until she returned to the hotel. Then she would be displeased to discover she and Christian would be in a room adjacent to his own. He couldn't help himself, he enjoyed tormenting people and this young couple currently held his interest, especially her. His eyes lit up when they walked into the dressing room, nodding his approval.

"Very nice." He murmured.

"Thank you, sir." She murmured quietly, no edge in her tone of voice; her shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

Alexis was doing this to protect her boyfriend, not because she wanted to be here. Hell, she didn't know what this monster was capable of and, honestly, she didn't want to find out. She would remain in the Ministry of Darkness and felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up through tear-filled eyes to see Edge's solemn blue orbs. They wouldn't fall; she wouldn't allow them too before looking at the floor again.

Edge wondered if Alexis had lost her mind. What the hell was she still doing here? Protecting Christian, that was what. He shook his head, feeling bad for the pair and knew instinctively that things were going to get much, much worse before they got better, if they ever did.

"Christian, Edge...you two have a match. Gangrel will be at ringside, I believe Alexis's services won't be required tonight, she will remain with me."

Her head snapped up when she heard that, feeling Christian's hand squeeze hers, and swallowed past the bile that was threatening to erupt. First this monster beats Christian, her boyfriend, within an inch of his life and now this? Things were about to be straightened out as she turned to Christian, nodding at him.

"Go, I'll be fine." She assured him, kissing his lips softly and nodded Edge, refusing point blank to acknowledge Gangrel's presence. She turned around when the Brood was gone, her eyes remaining on the floor.

He waved a dismissing hand at his Ministry listening as they all shuffled out the door, sinking down into a chair, gesturing for her to join him, a large cushion at his feet. "Come Alexis, watch the match with me." He flashed a grin, nothing humorous or good natured about it. His tone made it quite clear it wasn't a request, but a command.

Silently, Alexis did as she was told, sitting down and drew her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was thrilled with the Brood, though now she wished she'd never accepted being their valet. She was now the Ministry's bitch and felt the silent tears roll down her face, coating the part of the dress where her knees were pressed against. She didn't care about the match, knowing the Undertaker was tormenting her on purpose.

His eyes on the monitor, one giant hand reached down to cup her head, gently stroking her hair. He could see Christian wasn't physically ready to participate in the ring just yet, still suffering from his beating though this did not concern him. The boy would suffer again if he didn't perform to his usual standards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, scrambling to her feet from the cushion, tears flowing down her cheeks with fire in her purple eyes. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for...defying you and disrespecting you. I'm here; I'm not running away. I don't know WHY you care that I'm with your Ministry; I don't really care. I'm sure we can find some common ground that we can BOTH agree on instead of you slowly breaking us down." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking a hell of a lot smarter than she looked. "I DYED my hair, what more do you honestly want?" They were one on one now, nobody else in the room as she wiped her tears away.

"You think this is about you dying your hair and agreeing to wear the clothing I provide?" He asked, cruel amusement shining in his green eyes. "Alexis, my dear, you really aren't that bright are you? Beautiful, but not bright." He shook his head as if disappointed. Standing slowly, 'Taker advanced on her, watching as those odd purple eyes of her widened. He reached out to swipe away one of her tears, popping his finger in his mouth. "Mmmm...."

What the hell was going on? Alexis slowly backed up until her back hit the wall, her big violet eyes widened with both fear and confusion. "What do you want with me then, Undertaker?" She asked, suddenly remembering Gangrel's words, her hand flying to her mouth as more tears fell down her face. "No please..." She whispered trembling from head to toe as a cruel smile formed on his lips. "I'm the reason you forced the Brood into the Ministry." It wasn't a question and she knew it. "You sick bastard..."

"Well...yes, I am a sick bastard." He agreed, reaching out to grab Alexis by the back of her neck, pulling her roughly against him. "Either way I would have you; this way however, I get the added bonus of three new recruits for my Ministry. Of course, Christian is going to present a problem, but he'll stick around just to make sure I don't harm you...much."

Her hands splayed on his muscular, large chest as she tried pulling away, shaking her head back and forth frantically. Out of pure instinct, Alexis brought her knee up, nailing him right in his groin, forcing him to release her as he stumbled back. Her eyes widened even more as she turned around and threw open the door, running out and down the hallway. She couldn't believe this! There was NO way she was being his! She loved Christian, what the hell had Gangrel been thinking? Christian would be fine, she knew it, but she had to escape and would explain later.

She didn't get far because the Ministry was scattered about the immediate area, Bradshaw catching her. "Now, now, honey I don't think he's finished with you yet." He laughed, wrapping his arms around Alexis's waist before tossing her over his shoulder. "Stop hitting me." He grunted, slapping her ass when she didn't. When he reached the doorway and seen 'Taker, his eyes widened, glad he wasn't in Alexis's shoes right now.

"NO!!!!" She screeched out, beginning to fight for her very existence, her entire body twisting and torqued just as the Brood came back. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed at Gangrel, seeing Christian's eyes widened as the tears fell down her cheeks, being shoved right back into Undertaker's grasp. "LET GO OF ME!! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!!" She seen Christian coming toward her and screamed when he began getting beat down by the Acolytes, trying with all her might to get away to help him. "NO, CHRISTIAN!!"

Edge hesitated, obviously deciding between which one to help, finally trying to pull Farooq off of his brother only to wind up face down on the floor, a boot on the back of his neck, Viscera's boot.

He was LIVID, allowing the beat down on Christian to continue for a few minutes longer before glancing at Alexis. "The choice is yours, strawberry." He said, pinning her to the wall and turning her head so she was forced to watch Christian's beat down, bending so his face was beside hers, his tongue darting out to catch her tears. "You can either behave yourself like a good girl or...Christian will just have to suffer in your stead."

"Why are you doing this?!" She cried out, closing her eyes tightly shut, hearing Christian's grunts of pain as she slid down the wall, trembling from head to toe. "I love him, don't hurt him please!!" She pleaded, trying to move toward him, 'Taker's hands clenching her arms so she couldn't drop the entire way down. "Stop it!! Stop hurting him!!" She felt his hand turn her face back to meet his dangerous green eyes, swallowing hard, knowing what she would have to do as her heart broke into tiny pieces.

Bradshaw and Farooq halted in their beat down when 'Taker held up a hand, poised to continue the moment he gave word.

"Well, Alexis, what shall it be?" He asked his breath hot on her ear. "The decision -and Christian's fate- is entirely in your hands, my dear."

"Christian..." She whispered heartbrokenly, swallowing hard, and felt like she was going to vomit. "Alright." She whispered, more tears streaming down her face as she allowed Undertaker to pull her into his arms, her back pressed against his chest. "Christian, I'm sorry..." She dropped her head, knowing she had no choice, burying her face in her hands as she felt Undertaker's arm wrap around her waist. "Oh god..." She shoved him away and ran into the bathroom, gagging as she gripped the toilet for dear life.

Christian raised himself to a half kneeling position, coughing, pain wracking his frame. "You can't have her." He rasped, tears of pain and frustration stinging his eyes.

"Watch me." 'Taker said evenly, no emotion discernible in his eyes or face, staring impassively at the broken boy before him. That's exactly what Christian was a boy. Alexis needed a man; she had too much spirit to be wasted on this adolescent before him. "I'll have her over and over. Soon you'll be nothing, but a memory."

When there was nothing left in her stomach, Alexis curled up in a tight ball on the bathroom floor, tears of heartache and pain flowing down her cheeks. She touched the necklace around her neck, squeezing her eyes shut, and cried harder. How could this happen? They were so happy; she loved Christian with all of her heart and soul? Granted, it'd only been six months, but she knew he was who she belonged with. They had fun together, the sex was great, and then Gangrel had to sell their souls -and happiness- literally to the Undertaker. Slowly standing up on shaky legs, Alexis washed her face, not caring if she didn't have her makeup on and walked out.

"Don't ever slap my ass again, Bradshaw." She stated venomously before walking over and sitting down on the cushion, bringing her knees up and buried her face in them, her shoulders shaking.

Bradshaw paled when the Undertaker glanced his way, swallowing hard and backed up, letting go of Christian.

He cocked his head slightly. "How'd it feel?"

Knowing better than to lie, he inhaled deeply. "Firm...plump...fantastic."

Nodding thoughtfully, 'Taker turned to look at Alexis. "Hmm."

Viscera chuckled and shook his head before walking into the dressing room, knowing the beating of Christian was over with. "Boss, they won their match." He knew 'Taker hadn't paid attention to the monitor due to Alexis's insolence.

She could only sit there, refusing to look up at any of them, and silently cried. She knew there was no way out and she was therefore a prisoner. 'Christian...' She thought, her heart shattering over and over again in her chest, having never felt this intense pain in her life.

Mideon walked over and kneeled down, simply watching her with a thoughtful look on his face, a black T with spikes on the bottom painted on his forehead.

Grunting, Edge dragged Christian to his feet, wrapping his arms around his brother and pulled him towards the medic's room, snarling when Gangrel tried to help. "Haven't you done enough?"

'Taker was leaning against the wall in the dressing room, studying Alexis thoughtfully. "Gangrel...you've served me well." He rumbled when his new servant walked into the room. "Very, very well."

"It was indeed a pleasure to have her out of our hair, 'Taker." Gangrel replied, chuckling wickedly.

The fire erupted in her eyes as Alexis tackled the vampire wanna-be to the floor, sending his head crashing to the cement as she began clawing and punching him, screaming at the top of her lungs. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" All her anguish and anger poured forth as she bloodied his nose and gave him a black eye before being pulled from him, his skin beneath her fingernails. "YOU NO GOOD COCKSUCKER!!"

Gangrel was livid as he touched his gouged cheeks, feeling the blood running from his nose, holding his eyes. "You stupid bitch!!"

"I DARE you to fucking touch me, asshole!!"

Gangrel glanced cautiously at the Undertaker, grinning viciously when all he got was a half shrug, taking that for consent. Lunging, he backhanded Alexis across the face hard enough to where if she hadn't been held by Mideon, she would have gone to the floor, baring his fangs at her. A second later he had been hoisted into the air and went flying backwards into the cement wall, crashing into it with a sickening crack.

"How dare you assume I gave permission?" 'Taker snarled, green eyes flashing. "Touch her again and you will die."

Her cheek felt like it was going to explode as she slumped against Mideon, cradling it with her hand, stars exploding in front of her eyes. "Fuck..." She muttered, stumbling away from Mideon back onto the cushion, her cheek already turning black and blue. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she curled up in a tight ball, closing her eyes, hoping she woke up from this nightmare soon.

Mideon was shocked that Gangrel had taken matters into his own hands, shaking his head. "He might've cracked her cheekbone, boss." He informed, that smack resonating around the room loud enough to echo.

"Paul, examine her." He ordered gravely, holding out his hand as Viscera placed his favorite toy in it, his whip. Paul was a trained medic. If her cheekbone was cracked, he would know.

"Come on, child." Paul sighed, knowing Gangrel was going to be needing medical services next. "'Taker, we'll have to go to the-"

"The Acolytes will accompany you, see she doesn't try running." His gaze never left the now trembling Gangrel.

Gangrel screamed at the first lash.

Alexis was in too much pain to run as she was guided by Paul Bearer to the trainer's, sitting down on the bedding, and winced when he touched her cheek. It didn't feel broken, but knew the Undertaker didn't want his new possession to be injured already. The thought made her spirit crumble as her head dropped when Paul released it, gathering some medical supplies. She sniffled quietly, a tear falling down her cheek that wasn't bruised, trying desperately not to break completely down.

"Thank you."She whispered as Paul treated her, closing her eyes.

Paul didn't answer her, intent on his work. He knew better then to get emotionally involved with this girl, to invest too much time and feeling into someone who could be discarded at a moments notice. That was the way the Undertaker worked. He would find interest in something; play with it till he was bored. This was the first time however that Paul could recollect 'Taker doing it to an actual human being.

"It's not broken, just bruised to the bone." He said finally.

She nodded silently and slid from the bedding while Paul took the gloves off, being guided out of the room and back to the Ministry's. She walked in silently, her cheek having a small white bandage on it, and sat down on the cushion silently at Undertaker's feet. She didn't see Gangrel anywhere, which was good because she was going to kill him after he struck her. He only did that one other time and Christian had nearly exploded. That's when she first started with the Brood. Sighing heavily, Alexis sat Indian style, the dress long enough so it pooled over her legs, not showing anything. All she wanted was to go back to the hotel and have a bath.

A reluctant Edge walked in, glancing around for his mentor, not finding him anywhere and frowned. He wasn't happy with Gangrel at the moment and wanted to know where the son of a bitch was.

"Gangrel is currently in the bathroom, taking a shower." 'Taker offered, propping his chin in the palm of his hand, sounding cheerful. "Care to know why?" Edge nodded, wondering what the hell had put the psychotic Phenom in such a chipper mood, his eyes straying to Alexis. He frowned when he seen the bandage on her cheek, noting the bruise that lined the entire side of his face, preparing to spear the Undertaker right where he sat. "Gangrel decided to put his hands on our young friend." 'Taker continued, acting like nothing serious had happened, reaching down to rest his hand on Alexis' shoulder, squeezing gently. "So he's washing the blood away."

Edge swallowed hard, knowing it was Gangrel's own blood he was washing and nodded again. "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She flinched when he touched her shoulder, though she couldn't stop herself from feeling satisfied that Gangrel had gotten a beating for touching her. She felt she owed him something, but would never admit that. He didn't need more leverage than he already had against her.

"Edge?" She called out softly, not looking at him. She couldn't, she felt disgusting and betrayed. "Give this back to him please." She requested softly, ripping the ankh from her neck, and placed it in Edge's hand. "Tell him I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Edge stared down at the ankh in his hand, knowing this would crush Christian's heart. Especially considering his brother would have to suffer by watching the woman he loved be with the Undertaker, since the Brood was still apart of the Ministry. "I will." He said softly.

"And how is dear Christian?"

"He was taken to the hospital for his concussion; they'll be keeping him overnight."

"Convenient."

Alexis stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around Edge's neck, since he was like a brother to her. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She felt helpless, pulling back to stare into his blue eyes. "I-I don't want to hurt him, please, you have to believe me...I love him, I will always love him. Tell him that, Edge. Please." She was begging, pleading with him to tell Christian the truth. "Tell him I have no choice in this." She felt Undertaker pulling her back, her violet eyes sending the messages and all Edge needed to know, wanting Christian to know that she really did want to be with him and not this monster.

Edge knew all too well this wasn't her doing. This was the Undertaker pure and simple. Gangrel had sold them out merely to humor the Undertaker's whims. He knew Alexis was nothing, but a toy to the man, something to be played with and broken only to be cast aside. By then she might be too broken even for Christian to mend.

"He'll wait for you." He whispered, knowing he was tempting the fates with this, but had to say something to reassure her.

"He'll wait forever then; make sure you tell him that too." 'Taker mocked, settling Alexis on his lap, chuckling darkly when she squirmed. "Keep that up, strawberry, and I'll break you now." He whispered in her ear, groaning softly.

"Please don't call me that." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, not able to stop the tears from falling.

Alexis knew Edge wouldn't tell Christian what Undertaker said, only what she said, so she was comforted by that thought. Though she hated being controlled and manipulated, refusing to look at him, refusing to even open her eyes. Sobs tore through her as her entire body trembled, the realization crashing down hard on her like a ton of bricks. She would never feel Christian's arms around her again, never feel his warm touch and kisses, never feel him period.

He snorted, feeling her shaking on his lap, mentally rolling his eyes. Women and their useless tears. Did he NOT tell her to quit that? Was the woman completely oblivious to the fact that she was two seconds away from being publically fucked if she didn't stop squirming? Growling, he lifted Alexis up, setting her down on her cushion, glad his wrestling tights kept him firmly in place even though it hurt like a bitch.

"Stop crying." He ordered, not in the mood for the drama.

Forcing the tears away, knowing he would take it out on Christian if she didn't, Alexis managed to stop crying. It hurt as a migraine formed and rubbed her temples, swallowing hard. She ignored the rumbling in her stomach, knowing if she ate anything she would end up throwing it right back up. She was heartbroken and felt more alone than ever. Not to mention the dress she wore also made her sick to her stomach. She wasn't voicing any of this and simply watched the monitor, not saying a single word for the remainder of the show.

Rising, 'Taker cracked his knuckles. "Let's go Alexis."

"You're going to take her ringside with us?" Paul asked, his eyes widening.

"I am, and you will be responsible for her since you're asking me insolent questions. The rest of the Ministry will remain here to watch Gangrel and Edge. I want no interference from either of them. Just in case they decide to get brave."

She stood up and took his hand reluctantly, feeling him pulling her from the dressing room, her head down. She had no makeup on so this would be the first time people would see her without looking gothic. She was being forced to be the Undertaker's valet now, which sickened her even more. His music hit as Alexis simply followed, Paul behind her, Undertaker in front, not caring what people thought of her at the moment.

"Oh my god King! Is that-?"

"That's Alexis! That's the Brood's puppies!"

"What in god's name is she doing with the Undertaker?"

"Well the Brood IS apart of the Ministry, JR..."

"King, I don't think this woman is very happy to be with the Undertaker, look at her."

Alexis winced as she was pulled into the ring by her wrist and forced to stand at the Undertaker's side, wondering why he was being so physical with her. She wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't going to run, not when Christian's health was on the line.

He was being so physical because he wanted to make it clear for everyone to see that Alexis was no longer a part of the Brood, or Christian's girlfriend. He wanted to make sure they knew she now belonged to him. His eyes narrowed when she flicked her hair from her face, revealing the bruise, not amused.

"You will pay for that later." He whispered in her ear.

Paul frowned as well, wondering just why she was out here again. Oh yes, 'Taker was probably worried she'd make a run for it.

"You brought me out here, so it's your fault." Alexis hissed back, a momentary flame erupting in her eyes before it quickly diminished. "I'm not going anywhere, god please you're going to rip my arm out of socket." She whispered, not even fighting him as he pulled her roughly against his chest. "I'm sorry, please you're hurting me." She whimpered, knowing she was going to have a massive bruise not only on her face, but her wrist from how hard he was squeezing and yanking. "I promise I'm not going to run. I give you my word." Her eyes shined with truth as she stared up into his green eyes, pleading with him to loosen his grip, sighing when he did.

Paul Bearer was not the only one who was shocked when the Undertaker suddenly pulled Alexis back against him, watching with wide eyes as he kissed her. This was a break in character, sort of. The kiss was brutal and demanding, completely the Undertaker though he normally didn't show THIS side of himself on cameras. Whistles and catcalls erupted from the fans. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she struggled against the kiss, her hands pressing against his chest, but he was too strong for her. With all of her strength, Alexis managed to stumble away from him and bounced off the ropes, her lips slightly swollen, her violet eyes as wide as saucers.

"HOLY COW! Undertaker just played tonsil hockey with Alexis!!"

JR was in shock, remembering clearly that Alexis had -or was dating- Christian. "King, are they...together?" He was having a hard time saying that last word.

"Apparently so, JR. The dark side needs love too."

'Taker stared at her out of eyes filled with lust, not bothering to mask it for her or anyone else. He was a volatile man and his moods were usually easy to read as they projected on his face, easy to read providing he wanted to let them show anyway. This was something he WANTED Alexis to see, that he wanted her and know that he WOULD have her.

"Out of the ring." He ordered both her and Paul, licking his lips when she didn't move, apparently in shock. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to take you right here, right now?" He gestured to the canvas.

This man was...she couldn't even find the words and immediately stepped out of the ring, her cheeks turning a dark crimson red. What the hell was he thinking kissing her like that on NATIONAL television?! Christian was probably watching and... "Oh my god..." She whispered, fresh tears welling in her eyes, knowing he did it for that purpose. Her dress, her hair, everything about her screamed the Ministry and she knew right then and there that Undertaker would do with her as he wished. She fought the urge to run and stood by Paul's side, her eyes adverting to the floor, hearing the cat calls behind her only degrading her more.

"King, Alexis looks broken..."

"What do you mean? She's the new Mistress of Darkness, JR!"

"Mistress, right..."

Paul studied her thoughtfully, hearing the jeers coming her way, hoping 'Taker wasn't listening because he would go ballistic.

"Hey honey, come here and lemme have a taste of them pretty lips!" Shouted a fan, laughing as the people wildly cheered him on. "Hey baby, come on, show some love!"

"Oh hell..." Paul sighed, watching as 'Taker's head slowly turned in their direction.

Alexis wanted to hit that fan, but instead, she opted for something better. While Undertaker was distracted by the referee, Alexis took a steel chair from ringside, shoving Paul away from her and slid in the ring. She was an expert at doing this and waited for him to turn around. When Undertaker did, she swung as hard as she could, the chair smacking him upside the head, leaving a nice dent as she threw it down on him before sliding out of the ring. She would pay for that and knew it, but it would be worth it because the fans were no longer jeering at her. They were cheering like crazy.

"Oh my god...Alexis just hit the Undertaker with a chair!"

King was in shock, his eyeballs ready to pop out of his head.

"Why isn't she moving?"

Alexis promised she wouldn't run, she never said she would help him win his matches.

Paul had regained his footing, staring at the Undertaker with a slack jaw, then looking at Alexis like she had lost her mind. "Are you INSANE?" He demanded, cringing when 'Taker's opponent took advantage to start wailing on the Deadman.

He was in shock, pain and shock. It took him awhile to snap out of it, tossing the man from him, shaking his head and stumbled, leaning against the ropes, snarling. When the man -a young and foolish punk who called himself Rocky- charged him, he ducked, coming up in time to help toss the whelp over the ropes, using enough force to send him straight into the barricade. Smirking at the crunch before dropping to one knee, 'Taker blinked back the migraine he now had.

Alexis couldn't stop the laughter from erupting inside of her, the tears in her eyes, knowing she was going to be punished and nodded her head. He'd pushed her over the edge and she had an almost...psychotic look to her, her black hair tousled as she gripped it in her fingers, feeling like she might seriously lose her mind. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop laughing as she stared at the ring where Undertaker was currently getting out of to finish his opponent.

"King, Alexis looks like she's going to lose it..."

"No JR, she HAS lost it, especially after what she just did."

He could only agree.

He wasn't even remotely interested in this match any longer, staring directly into Alexis's wide, wild eyes as he grabbed Rocky by the back of his neck, throwing him at her feet. He snarled as she took a step back, still laughing like a maniac, storming towards them. He raised a hand as if to slap her, frowning when Paul shook his head no, deciding he'd wait until they were alone before punishing this bitch. Oh he loved a woman with spirit; it was more fun that way for him. Not looking away from her, he went out of his way to destroy his opponent.

She slowly stepped back and slid down the barricade, tears streaming down her face as her laughter continued. She was officially losing it, losing all sense of reality, watching as his opponent was literally decimated by the Undertaker. She watched as he rolled the punk back into the ring before delivering a Tombstone, sealing his fate. She didn't even stand up when the count of three sounded, the bell ringing, and had to have Paul's help to stand up. She seen the blood trickling down Undertaker's forehead and started laughing harder, dropping to her knees, holding her stomach tightly while the tears kept flowing.

JR was terrified for Alexis, having known her since she came into the WWF. "She looks like she needs help..."

"She needs one of those padded rooms."

Paul overheard King's last words and privately agreed the woman had definitely lost it.

Rolling out of the ring, 'Taker wasted no time in making his way to Alexis. Seeing she was officially over the deep end, he rolled his eyes, stooping to pick her up. He tossed her over his shoulder, hearing her STILL laughing and wiped the blood from his eyes, growling. "We're leaving, Paul."

Terrified, Paul followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexis was carried to the back to the Ministry's locker room, causing every member in there to just stare with wide eyes, not believing what happened in the ring. They were shocked with the kiss and even MORE shocked when Alexis clocked their master with a chair.

"Boss, do you wish for the whip?" Mideon asked hesitantly, seeing Alexis was still laughing, blinking.

"She's lost her damn marbles."

"That and her mind. What the hell is wrong with her?"

She didn't answer, just kept on laughing, though it was the sound of heartbreak and torment.

"No, I do not wish for the whip." 'Taker snapped after he had set Alexis down, snarling when Paul pushed him down into a chair. "Mind yourself, Bearer." He cautioned, letting the man tend to his wounds, his brooding eyes on the still laughing woman. "Someone shut her up!"

Viscera used a bandana and gagged her tightly, the sounds of her hysterics muffled.

Suddenly the laughter stopped as Alexis fell over, her eyes closing, falling into a deep sleep.

"I've NEVER seen anythin' like that in my life..."

"Boss, is she really worth it after all?"

"She laughed herself to sleep, she exhausted herself. How interesting." Mideon winced when 'Taker shot him a dark look before backing up.

"ALEXIS!!" Edge flew into the room, seeing she was sleeping and immediately dropped to his knees in front of her, lifting her up and cradled her, taking the bandana from her mouth. "I'm not going anywhere." Edge stated when 'Taker shot him a look, simply staring down at her. Christian had to be sedated after seeing what happened on Raw and he wanted to make sure she was still alive. "'Taker, this is a lot for her to take in..."

"Well Edge, since you seem hell bent on interfering then you can care for her tonight." He said angrily, knowing he needed a lie down before his head exploded. "By the way, who taught her to swing a chair?" He snorted when Edge just raised an eyebrow, swiping blood from his forehead, wincing as Paul began the stitching process.

"Gangrel." He answered promptly and carried Alexis out of the dressing room, knowing the Undertaker wanted nothing to do with her for the night. When they were safely in the car and on their way back to the hotel, Alexis woke up and raked a hand through her hair. "You were faking weren't you?"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes after he kissed me, Edge." She stated, knowing her laughing schpeal had worked like a charm, and sat back against the chair, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"I knew what you were doing. Though Christian had to be sedated..." He sighed heavily when she began to cry, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Alexis, you have to be strong."

"I'm trying, Edge. I miss him so much."

"Alexis," Edge began slowly, glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. "Why don't you leave? We'll check Christian out of the hospital and you two can make a break for it. If you stay with the Undertaker, that hysterical laughing won't be fake. He will cause you to lose your mind." He said gently, reaching across the console to take her hand, squeezing gently.

"Do you honestly think that will work? He'll find us, Edge." When he simply sighed, she knew she was right. "I'm not going to do the laughing thing anymore. I just seen the look in his eyes and had to find a way to break it..." She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I belong to him, there's no way around it. Christian is going to have to wait it out or he can find someone else. I can't run from this because, if I do, he will hurt you and probably a lot of other innocent people." She wouldn't put Undertaker past anything at this point. "The man kissed me on NATIONAL television. He's virtually capable of anything." She closed her eyes, wiping away her stray tears.

"A kiss in itself is harmless..." He muttered, quoting some poet who's name he couldn't remember off the bat, wondering if he was succumbing to insanity. Who the hell wouldn't in this situation? "You realize if you uh...continue going out of your way to anger him, he is very liable to take your head off, right? You seen what he did to Christian with that whip." Edge shuddered, trying not to imagine Alexis in that position. Sadly, it came to him all too easily.

"I will keep doing it until he releases me." She stated defiantly, seeing they were pulling into the hotel parking lot, and kissed his cheek before sliding out. "I will keep doing everything in my power to anger him and damned the consequences! He said he wanted to take me in the ring, Edge!" When his blue eyes widened, she nodded, shivering violently as they walked through the parking garage. "I will get out of this and if he wants to beat and torment me like he does the rest of the Ministry that will just make me fight harder. I will not surrender to him."

"Alexis," Edge began hesitantly, wringing his hands together, before raking them through his long blonde hair, looking somewhat panicky now. "I don't think beating and tormenting you like he does the rest of us is what he has in mind." He said finally, trying to be blunt, grabbing her by the arms and forcing her to stop, staring down into her eyes. "He WANTS you."

"I know he does and he won't have me." She stared into his blue eyes, pressing her hand gently to his chest. "I will piss him off to the point where he won't want nothing to do with me. I will anger him to the point where he beats me within an inch of my life and finally sends me packing. I will suffer and do WHATEVER it takes before I have sex with him." She was determined and it showed in her purple eyes that were slightly red and swollen from how much crying she'd done. "If he wants me bad enough then he's going to have a HELL of a fight on his hands."

Edge bit his tongue, figuring telling her 'Taker had a very persuasive manner when he wanted too wouldn't go over well. Hell she would probably ignore him. "If that's how you want it..." He muttered, taking her hand and guiding her inside the hotel. Nothing he could say would change her mind about running away; he began giving thought to the idea of kidnapping her.

After saying good night to Edge, Alexis let more tears fall as she looked around the hotel room, seeing there was a connecting door. She walked over and locked it before undressing, a bath in order. A hot bath to scrub Undertaker's prints off of her body. She walked into the bathroom, removing her bra and panties, and waited for the garden tub to fill before sliding inside the water. Edge had gone back to the hospital to see Christian, which she didn't mind. She honestly wanted to be alone tonight and went underneath the water, slowly surfacing and leaned back against it. Alexis still couldn't believe all the changes that had happened and shook her head, briefly contemplating dying her hair red just to spite him.

When he stumbled into his hotel room, he was still suffering a massive headache. One glance at the door adjoining their bedrooms intensified it. That insolent little bitch was here. Good. He had half expected her to run. Which he had considered letting her attempt, but then again, she would be wasting his precious time if he had to hunt her pert little ass down. Not good. Snorting, he walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a drink, shooting it down before peeling off his top.

Alexis stepped out of the bath an hour later, wrapping a towel around her body, knowing she had some serious hell to pay with Undertaker. She almost smiled at the thought, knowing she had made him miserable tonight. Maybe next time he wouldn't make her look like a common whore on national television! She still couldn't believe that and walked out, cursing out loudly when she stubbed her toe.

"FUCK!!" She hobbled over to the bed and checked it, making sure she didn't have a splinter, and sighed.

Karma could be a bitch, but she was willing to go through with it. She knew what Undertaker wanted and he would have to fight her tooth and nail to have her in his bed. Probably sedate her, if that's what it took. Though there was also seduction, which she knew he was doing in that ring tonight. Sighing, Alexis stood up and walked over, pulling out a black nightgown with matching bra and panties, slipping them on.

Now this was a view. He sat in the corner of her room, smirking as he took another sip of his Jack and coke, eyes darkening as he took in Alexis's luscious body. The woman had walked right on by him. It had been amusing to see her stub her toe, hearing her curse. But this...this was entertainment.

"You really should just skip the clothes." He drawled, smirking even more when she jumped.

Alexis screamed as she jumped up from the bed, groaning since her toe was throbbing, managing to lean over and flicked the lamp on. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded her hand pressed against the wall to keep her balance, though a smile formed on her lips, a sick smile, at the sight of the bandage on his forehead. "Need me to give you another chair shot to get the hint?" This was unbelievable. Then her eyes looked to the door and growled, seeing it was ajar before turning back to face him. "Get out. I'm tired and I'm really not in the mood to deal with you anymore tonight after what you've put me through."

"Aw...now you're just hurting my feelings." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "And if you think you can swing another chair, be my guest. My back isn't turned this time." Slowly standing up, 'Taker surveyed her, letting the glass fall from his fingers, eyes taking her in. "Considering I've already threatened to put your precious Christian six feet under, you sure are keen on sending him there as quick as possible, aren't you?"

"I'm not sleeping with you." She stated evenly, taking a step back from him, away from the bed, her eyes never leaving his. "I know that's what you want and the answer is NO." There was no way in hell she was sleeping with him willingly. "If you want me, you'll have to take it by force, which would construe as rape." Her eyes narrowed when he tensed, raising an eyebrow. "I'm with the Ministry, I'm your valet, but you had NO right treating me like a common whore out there in the ring."

"Oh, you're anything, but a common whore, Alexis. I would term it as slut, since I won't be paying you." He replied calmly, not believing she had the audacity to assume he would resort to something as trivial as rape. "As for what I want, I won't have to 'rape' you. You cannot rape the willing, strawberry." He cracked his neck. "Go to bed, we have a LONG day tomorrow."

"MY NAME IS ALEXIS!" She shrieked, shoving him as hard as she could, causing him to land on the bed, stumbling back and groaned as her toe throbbed harder. "Goddamn it!" Her eyes narrowed back at him, shaking her head back and forth. "I hate you so much. I hate you more than anything, anybody. You forced me into this; I never wanted to be in the Ministry!" Why couldn't he get it through his head? "I don't want you! I don't want ANYTHING to do with you or your fucked up clan! I want OUT, do you understand me? I WANT OUT!"

'Taker was on his feet in an instant, shoving her right back, only he was much more stronger, watching as she flew backwards into the wall, slumping down to the floor. "Let's get one thing straight right now, ALEXIS, I won't put my hands on you if you keep yours off of me. Every time you hit or kick me, swing a chair at my head I WILL return it. Only when I do, you can pretty much bet that you'll be spending quite a bit of time in the hospital should you insist on acting foolish! Understand?" His eyes were shooting fire now. "As for forcing you into this, I gave you an option. Your decision is not on my hands, but YOURS."

Her head was throbbing from hitting the wall, swallowing hard as she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. "You can hurt me all you want." She gritted out, her own eyes spitting fire. "I will hit you as many times as it takes until you release me." She stated, stumbling to her feet, the pain on her head now instead of her toe, her cheek black, blue and swollen thanks to Gangrel. "So fuck you and your threats. I'll take a beat down, a whipping, whatever you got any day of the week before I sleep with you." She meant it too, her eyes mirroring what she was saying. "You don't own me, no man ever will. You can burn in hell and I'll piss on your ashes, how'd that be DEADMAN?"

Smirking, he walked to the door. "Suits me just fine, strawberry." Chuckling, he slipped into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him, hearing her shriek of frustration.

Hell, he wasn't even going to have to try that hard to crack her, she was already doing it for him! Snorting, he dropped down onto his bed, wincing as pain stabbed through his head. He meant it, she kept her hands to herself and he wouldn't send her to the emergency room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following day, there was a banging on Alexis's hotel room door, causing her to groan. "Go away!" She growled, putting the pillow over her head, wanting more sleep. Her back was bruised along with her toe and cheek. Not to mention it was still DARK out for Christ sakes! She glanced at the clock and growled, wondering who the hell was waking her up at FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! She immediately closed her eyes and snuggled up in a ball, having cried herself to sleep. "I'm not getting up right now." She grumbled, wincing when she rolled over and screamed at the sight of 'Taker, flying out of bed and landed on the carpeted floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I told you, a long day ahead of us." He said cheerfully, standing there with his arms folded over his chest. He was freshly showered, in tight black jeans, a black leather vest and boots, his black hair pulled back by a bandana, shades resting on top of his head. "You have twenty minutes, Lexie, hurry the hell up." Without another word, he walked right back out.

This was unreal as Alexis got to her feet, wincing slightly since her back was hurting. She finally got her bearings after five minutes and walked over to her bag, groaning at her new wardrobe. All black and purple. How quaint.

"Fucking bastard." She grumbled, pulling out a pair of black slacks with a black tank top that had a V shaped neckline. She didn't mind wearing all black; it was comforting actually, and her favorite color. She zipped her bag up and slipped her steel toed boots on, her toe injury minor. She pulled her hair up in a high messy bun, keeping the hair out of her face and rolled her eyes when Undertaker walked back in. "I'm ready." She snarled, clearly not happy that she was woken up after only getting FOUR hours of sleep. "Why are we up so early?" She demanded tiredly.

He didn't bother hiding his amusement, having sent his own bag on ahead and took hers from her, passing it to the barely awake Paul Bearer who was emerging from his own room. "See that this reaches the hotel." He ordered, glancing at Alexis. "We're up early because WE have a long ride ahead of us."

"Want us to follow you?" Paul yawned.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure I can handle her."

"I already told you I'm not going anywhere. I gave you my damn word." She hated that she did that, but at the time, she really didn't have any choice considering how tight his grip was on her now bruised wrist. "Just tell me ask one thing, is Christian okay?" When he nodded, she walked out past him and headed toward the elevator, slipping her black shades over her eyes. "I hate my wardrobe by the way. I want my medieval dresses." She growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she got on the elevator with Paul and Undertaker.

"Wear my colors and you can have them, all you need do is ask." He replied, pressing the button. "Paul, is it ready?"

"Unloaded off the truck this morning, just as you asked." Paul said, yawning again, needing coffee. "Have you eaten Alexis?"

"She hasn't had time; I'll feed her so stop your worrying, old man."

"Can she speak for herself?"

"Sadly, yes."

"I'm not eating." She stated defiantly, ignoring 'Taker's glare, staring straight ahead. "Go ahead, shove food down my throat and see what happens, Deadman." She stepped off the elevator before they could, heading for the parking garage, deciding she was going shopping as SOON as possible. "Good, then throw the clothes out Paul. I'll be doing some shopping for my OWN clothes." She informed him gravely.

"Paul, hold onto them since Princess Strawberry might not have time to go shopping anytime soon." 'Taker put a hold on that, glancing down at her. "Don't think my men will take orders from you, Alexis, they all answer to me."

"Right now I'm answering the call of the Java God and going to get a cup. You two play nicely."

Rolling his eyes, he watched Paul walk away before heading out to the parking lot, smiling when he seen his black Titan waiting.

Alexis stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the motorcycle, her purple eyes widening and shook her head. "Oh fuck all THAT noise!" She stared at 'Taker like he'd lost his damn mind. "I am NOT getting on that!"

Alexis hadn't ridden on a motorcycle in years and for good reason. She'd been in a bad motorcycle accident when she was ten years old with her father. They both survived, but now Alexis had a terrible phobia of them.

He cocked an eyebrow, staring down at Alexis through his shades, apparently contemplating her words. With a sigh, he picked her up by the waist and set her astride the Titan. A moment later, 'Taker was behind her, leaning forward to grip the handlebars, feeling her body tensing as she held onto whatever she could. Before she could open her mouth, he was peeling out of the underground parking lot.

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to FUCKING DIE!' Alexis's mind screamed as the wind whipped through her hair, tears in her eyes as she kept them tightly shut. She refused to touch him so her hands gripped the seat on either side, swallowing hard.

Memories of that day with her father plagued her mind and Alexis felt like she was going to throw up. Even though it hadn't been her father's fault. Some driver had pulled out in front of him out of the small market in their town, not watching where they were going obviously. Alexis knew she would now have to face her fear and tried taking deep breaths, her knuckles ghostly white and tried to open her eyes, the tears gone due to the wind.

'Taker didn't know what her damage with riding was and if he decided he still cared at the end of the day, he'd ask then. For now however, he was enjoying this too much. The feel of the wind whipping against him felt exquisite, not to mention this delectable morsel sitting between his legs. He groaned at that thought, forcing himself to focus on the road before he wrecked.

Her eyes finally pried open as Alexis stared straight ahead, refusing to lean back. She didn't want to touch him, didn't want to feel him, though that was close to impossible. Her ass was pressed against his crotch practically. This man was evil and she was glad she pulled her hair up before they left otherwise he'd be blinded by her black hair. She was still considering getting it dyed again, deciding she would after going shopping. Though she would have to ask his permission and that just made her blood boil more as they flew down the road. She could only imagine where he was taking her, alone.

He had told her it would be a long day simply because he wanted to ride, enjoy the open road. Granted, they had a deadline, but if he'd travel by bus with his Ministry, he'd of wound up with too much time on his hands because they'd take highways. 'Taker turned off the exit, grinning as nothing, but country roads appeared. He sincerely hoped Strawberry was in the mood for a very long trip.

It was hours before they stopped and Alexis couldn't feel her legs. "Don't touch me." She hissed when he tried helping her off, doing it herself, and groaned since her thighs were killing her. She had to walk it off, remembering she'd go for day trips with her father and sighed heavily, taking the hair tie out of her hair as her black hair pooled down her back and over her shoulders. "Where are we?" She finally asked, walking back and forth, knowing if she just sat down her legs would cramp up and then she would be in a world of hurt.

'Taker watched her, licking his lips as she shook out her hair. His lips twitched in the barest hint of a smirk, seeing she was walking a little bit bowlegged, wondering if she'd even ridden on a motorcycle before. "Pit stop." He grunted, gesturing to the bar behind him.

He had seen it, knew they only had a little ways left to go and decided to stop for a drink and maybe a bite to eat. He knew Alexis hadn't had anything to eat or drink yet today. She had to be starving.

"Go ahead, I'm not hungry." She grunted, wincing as she kept walking back and forth before finally sitting down on the sidewalk, stretching her legs.

Her father had showed her how to do this and she was SUPPOSED to do it before every ride. However, she hadn't been on a motorcycle in decades and she really couldn't stop 'Taker from putting her on his Titan. She had to admit, it was a beautiful bike as she leaned back into a bridge position, cracking her back and groaned in satisfaction, her shirt riding up enough to show her stomach before twisting from left to right, finally getting to her feet. The burning in her thighs was there, but it was getting better now that she properly stretched.

He hadn't gone ahead though, preferring to wait for her and damn he was glad he had. Seeing how flexible she apparently was had put more of those dirty minded thoughts back in his head, wondering if Alexis would be able to hold that bridge position if he was fucking her senseless. "Finished or would you like a massage next?" He asked, his voice coming out husky and lower than he had intended.

Her head turned to stare at him, eyes narrowed through those black sunglasses, knowing he was watching her stretch. "Pervert." She snorted before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "For your information, I haven't ridden one of these death machines since I was ten years old. I didn't stretch beforehand, like I should have, but you didn't warn me so I really didn't have time. So excuse me if I'm trying to relieve the pain somehow, asshole." She leaned against the building, her lips pressed firmly together.

"Considering, Strawberry, that when you seen my Titan," He just HAD to smirk at that, loving double entrendes. "You screamed like a frightened whelp, I gathered you wouldn't be interested in stretching so much as running. As for the pervert comment, if you don't want a man looking, then don't display just how enticing your body could be in specific positions."

"It's not my fault you chose to watch me stretch. And my name is Alexis. If you keep calling me Strawberry, I'm not going to answer you. And as far as my body goes, keep looking old man because you're not getting any of it." She slid down the building and leaned her head back, the sun beating down on them, though it was slowly setting on the horizon. "I'll wait out here, don't worry I'm not going to run. I gave you my word, unfortunately."

Sighing through his nose, he could feel his migraine returning, knowing Alexis was going to wind up being more trouble than she was worth, almost. He ignored her comment about not answering him. It'd be a welcome change if she kept her sharp tongue to herself and he let the old man bit slide as well. Knowing soon enough he'd be showing her just how much of an 'old man' he really was.

"You're eating." He said evenly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"No I'm not and you're not going to force me." She stated heatedly, standing up, slowly sliding the shades from her violet eyes that were lit on fire. "I can't eat right now, 'Taker. If I eat right now, I will throw up. I was in a bad motorcycle accident with my dad when I was ten years old. That's the last time I rode one so forgive me if I'm already feeling SICK to my stomach right now. Go eat, I'm fine." She slid her shades back on before going back to sitting down against the building, her hand pressing against her stomach.

"Now if you would have told me that instead of screaming and throwing a fit, I wouldn't have made you ride in front." Hopefully she hadn't expected him to say something else. He was a firm believer in getting back on the horse so to speak. "You WILL come inside with me. A glass of tea or water will help you. You've been riding all day in the hot sun. You're not going to let yourself get dehydrated, understand, ALEXIS?"

She hopped up and put a smile on her face, even though she did look paler than normal. "Well why didn't you say so, 'Taker? I'll have a DRINK, but no food."

Alexis walked past him and inside the bar, knowing she was driving him nuts and took a seat at a booth, not even waiting for him. It was a seat yourself type of place and she stared out the window, sliding her shades up on top of her head, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Alexis hated to admit it, but she did enjoy getting back on a motorcycle again and her fear had, somewhat, been conquered.

He was going to KILL her. He was going to cut her body up into little fucking pieces, bury them- no, grind them up and feed them to the hogs! Fighting to keep his dangerous temper in check, 'Taker slid in across from her, accepting the menu he was handed by a tired looking waitress. He ordered a beer then pointed to what he wanted, smirking slightly.

"And you'll be having?" He asked, looking at Alexis politely.

"Water, that's it." She smiled back at the waitress though it didn't reach her eyes before handing the menu right back over, turning to stare out the window.

She missed Christian and felt naked without her necklace. Her eyes closed momentarily before opening again, knowing she would have to wait it out. 'Taker would eventually get tired of her, get tired of trying to get her in his bed, and release her from the Ministry. In the meantime, she would just bide her time. Sighing, she pulled her hair back up in a tight high messy bun, refusing to stare at the monster that sat across from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He drummed his fingers idly on the table top, looking at her like she was something mildly amusing, maybe like a television program he was considering watching. Silence reigned obviously until their drinks were brought out. He murmured a quiet thank you, now waiting on his meal. 'Taker grinned when his meal finally arrived. Steak, rare. He cut into it, watching the blood literally seep out and onto the plate.

She drained her water and slammed the glass down on the table. "Enjoy." She then walked right back outside, knowing she couldn't stand the stench of that meal he ordered, knowing he did it on purpose. She had her drink; he didn't say ANYTHING about her staying in there with his ass. Sliding down the building, Alexis could only wonder how she'd gotten into this position. Then she snarled, thinking about that son of a bitch Gangrel. He was going to pay for this.

Taking the chance that Alexis wouldn't be stupid enough to run off in a strange place, he enjoyed his meal. He ate leisurely, having another beer before paying the tab and getting a few bottles of water. He'd hate to have to take her into the hospital because she wasn't smart enough to take care of herself. "You're getting a sunburn." He commented, staring down at her over his sunglasses.

"Like I give a shit." She muttered, shades still on and slowly stood up, having already stretched again, dusting herself off. "I'm just going to ask once, very nicely, and this will be the ONLY time I do this because, quite frankly, whoever picked that wardrobe out doesn't know what the hell they were doing. So, Undertaker, can I PLEASE buy my own wardrobe? I PROMISE it will be your colors only." She rolled her eyes, the shades hiding her obvious disdain, and knew she would also have to invest in some Aloe Vera before this day of hell ended.

"If we have time tonight, if not, you'll make do for a few more days." He said in a patronizing tone, not too pleased with the way she was talking to him. 'Taker walked over to his Titan, straddling it and looked at her expectantly. "You can ride behind me this time." He said, smirking slightly. He already knew she'd refuse to hold onto him, but he could change that.

"I didn't mean tonight." She assured him and walked over, straddling the bike with ease and scooted back as far as she could, holding onto the backseat.

She knew what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. Alexis wanted no part of this man and the sooner he got that through his evil, demented mind, the better off both of them would be. She nodded when he asked her if she was ready and felt the motorcycle roar to life before they peeled out of there, the sun barely out now. The wind felt good blowing across her overheated skin, knowing wearing a long sleeved shirt was going to be a bitch tonight, but she would manage.

Snickering, 'Taker pushed his Titan to the limits, whizzing by a local trooper with a snort. He could hear the sirens behind him, but soon even they faded into the distance. Hopefully Alexis had gotten over her motorcycle issues while he was eating because if not, he was about to send her to therapy. Grinning, he leaned forward, loving the rush as the wind whipped over them, randomly wondering if she was opposed to wearing leather.

Her purple eyes were as wide as saucers, not believing he just did that to the POLICE! Was this man out of his mind? Alexis felt how fast he was going and trembled as she gripped his vest on the back, lowering her head, wondering briefly if he was going to torment her for the rest of her time in the Ministry. Or until he got sick of her and let her go, whenever that was. She felt disgusting as she held on for dear life, knowing she wouldn't be eating anything for the remainder of the night now.

Now that was what he had been aiming for, feeling Alexis clinging to him. It probably wasn't the best for her mental stability -which already seemed questionable to begin with- for him to be playing on her childhood tragedies the way he was, but...Nobody ever said he played fair. Chuckling darkly, he slowed down, espying a sign that indicated city limits in fifteen miles.

Alexis gritted her teeth as she let him go as soon as he slowed down, wanting to gouge his eyes out, but then they would crash and she couldn't have that. She looked down at her hands and groaned, knowing she would have to wash them as he cruised the streets of the city they were in. She could only pray this motorcycle ride ended soon so she could be far away from him. A breath of relief escaped her when they finally parked and she immediately jumped off, putting some space between them, the anger radiating off of her in waves.

He remained sitting, his long legs stretched out on either side of the motorcycle, watching her. His shades were now perched on top of his bandana, green eyes sparkling with malicious amusement. It was so obvious she hadn't ridden in years, he wondered briefly if Alexis would ever be able to get her legs back together and smirked even more.

She had to sit down and stretch again, though decided not to do the bridge part of it, knowing that would just stir his blood even more. After she was done, Alexis stood up and noticed they were in a hotel parking garage, nodding in approval. "I'm going up to my room." She walked toward the exit, looking down at her pale arms and shook her head, already knowing she would be somewhat tanned. Alexis never burned and she hated tanning. She loved her pale skin and he had ruined that too. "Bastard." She hissed angrily, shaking her head.

'Taker followed behind her, curious to see her make the attempt at finding THEIR room. He watched as she hesitated, rolling his eyes. "Front desk, for the key." He instructed, pointing to a sign. Sometimes it was fun to make her feel like she was stupid, especially since Alexis had a mouth on her that wouldn't shut the fuck up and stop irritating him.

To say she was LIVID when she found out she would be staying with him in a room was an understatement. She practically snatched the keycard from the receptionist before running to the stairs, tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to hurt him, not believing this, and finally kicked open the door as she stalked down the hallway. He was trying to break her down and it wasn't going to work! She wanted her own room damn it! Slipping her keycard in the slot, Alexis walked in and slammed it shut before he could arrive, stopping when she seen there was only one bed.

Sighing at the dramatics, 'Taker swiped his own key card through the slot and walked in, finding Alexis staring down at the bed. Hmmm one king sized bed, just as he had instructed, life was sweet. "Now Alexis, I know how eager you must be to test it out, but we have to be heading out soon for the arena." Laughing, he disappeared into the bathroom.

There were no words and no matter what she said, it wouldn't change a thing. Alexis walked over to her bag and pulled out a long sleeved purple dress that went two inches above the knee, deciding that would have to do. She slipped it on while he was in the bathroom, having taken a shower the previous night, and smoothed it down her stomach before looking in the mirror. It had a circular neckline that didn't show off anything, which she was grateful for. She hated showing her legs off, but this was the only long sleeved piece of clothing she could find in that wretched bag. She slipped her two inch black knee high boots on and took her hair down, brushing it, outlining her violet eyes with black eyeliner. She decided to put clear gloss on her lips and knew the black nails would go well with her dress just as he walked out.

"If you think I'm sleeping in that bed with you tonight, you're sadly mistaken, Undertaker." She stated in a low, venomous tone, slowly turning around to face him. "I will be sleeping on the floor."

He was in his wrestling gear, black hair hanging loose down his back, knowing they'd be riding with Paul tonight. His eyes roamed her appreciatively, not entirely sure if she'd ever have the time to go shopping...no, she wouldn't. "If that's your wish." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, knowing how lousy a floor could feel, especially after a long day of riding, she'd be in that bed. There wasn't even a couch, he'd covered his bases.

"Believe me it is." She sneered before walking over to stare out the window, her arms crossed in front of her chest, feeling his eyes boring into her.

She didn't care; she didn't want this man; she hated him. He literally forced her into this and Alexis wasn't the type to be forced into anything. She was a headstrong, feisty woman who didn't take kindly to following orders. A knock sounded at the door as she reluctantly turned around, knowing it was Paul, and walked out of the hotel room, 'Taker following after her.

'Taker and Paul both moved ahead of her, talking about the upcoming night. "Christian out of the hospital yet?"

"No. His physician wanted to keep him a few more days then a week of bed rest. He had bruised ribs on top of the concussion."

"Hmmm...." He hid his smirk, maybe that would remind the whelp who the hell was in charge. "Alexis will be escorting me out again tonight."

Paul glanced up at him like he had lost his mind. "Uh...is that a good idea?"

"She'll behave unless she wants me to swing a chair at HER head."

"I want you to swing a chair at my head Undertaker. I want to be out of commission so that way I can stay in a HOSPITAL bed instead of with YOU!" She had whipped around, tears in her eyes along with fire, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "I love Christian, get it through your fucking head, asshole!!" She couldn't believe he was purposely talking about the love of her life in front of her about him being in the hospital and acting like it was no big deal. "You can burn in hell if you think for a SECOND I'll do anything you say!"

"First off, Strawberry, you wouldn't be in the hospital, you'd still be on the road with me because Paul is certified and more than capable of caring for you," He began without even stopping, brushing past her. "Second, I could care less who the love of your life is, don't flatter yourself with foolish notions of love when it comes to me. And last, if you DON'T do what I say, I'll punish your boyfriend instead of you. How would that be, hmmm?"

Alexis didn't say another word to him as they rode to the arena, her eyes remaining staring outside. Her entire body was sore and the fire in her arms was slowly diminishing. No doubt she would have a little more color by morning. They arrived in the arena and Alexis followed silently, but she refused to lower her head. Her eyes were filled with anger, being forced into something like this, and walked inside the Ministry's locker room.

She seen Gangrel was nowhere to be found and smirked inwardly. Good. The bastard ever hit her again, which she had the bruise on her cheek covered up with makeup, and she was going to kick his teeth down his damn throat. Her heart broke at the look on Edge's face, walking over to him, but was yanked by the wrist toward Undertaker. She stared back at Christian's brother pleadingly, silently asking him if Christian was alright.

Edge subtly nodded his head, assuring her Christian was even though that wasn't actually the case. Christian had made things worse by trying to leave the hospital, several times, and had been sedated repeatedly, trying to get to Alexis. He swallowed hard, looking down at the floor.

Paul had disappeared for a short time, finally coming in and handing Alexis a bottle of aloe. "For your burn." He said briskly.

"Need some assistance rubbing it in?" He breathed in her ear.

"Yeah, I do." She murmured softly and opened the container as she turned around. When he looked her up and down, Alexis took advantage and proceeded to squeeze the bottle, the Aloe Vera going right into his face. "Thanks." She snorted before storming into the bathroom, leaving the rest of the Ministry standing there in shock. She knew that would burn like a bitch and threw the container away before washing her hands.

"Oh shit..."

Mideon kept his mouth shut though his eyes were as wide as potatoes.

"Is she NUTS?"

This had to be the most painful, not to mention humiliating, experience of his life. He was now laying face up on a bench, his hair dangling off the end of it brushing the floor while Paul Bearer cleaned his eyes. Oh sweet Jesus that hurt, burned...He was going to murder that little bitch for this. Hadn't he warned her? HADN'T HE?

"WATCH IT PAUL!"

Paul jumped with a nervous giggle, seeing the redness around 'Taker's eyes then the actual red in them, reminded of a pissed off bull and swallowed hard. "S-sorry."

Edge was staring into a corner, trying not to laugh.

Alexis walked out as all eyes fell on her and simply walked over, sitting down in a nearby chair, crossing one leg over the other and staring at the monitor, acting like she didn't just burn 'Taker's eyes with Aloe Vera. Maybe next time he wouldn't offer his services and piss her off to the point of no return.

"Girl, do you have any idea what you've done?" Bradshaw was still in shock, hearing a low growl come from his boss.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's not my fault the bottle was overfilled." She smiled sweetly though it didn't reach her calculating violet eyes.

Edge had to run and use the bathroom, causing Alexis to smirk when she heard his bellowing laughter through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Acolytes, go give Edge something to giggle about." 'Taker growled, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so Paul could flush them out. He even managed a smirk when the laughter turned into grunts of pain.

"Okay, blink."

Swinging himself into a sitting position, he did, Alexis's face blurry for a few before coming into place, groaning.

"I didn't touch you, remember that. You said if I touched you, you touch me. I didn't lay a FINGER on you." She smirked when he just glared, knowing she was right before turning back to watching the monitor.

Though she couldn't stop herself from feeling bad for Edge, even though it wasn't her fault. He could take care of himself. Undertaker had that coming after everything he put her through today and then finding out they were now sharing a hotel room together with one bed. He had it MORE than coming.

Paul listened to Alexis wondering if she was suicidal, the way she was shooting off at the mouth to the Undertaker. Especially with her friend getting the hell beaten out of him only a room away. Definitely not the brightest bulb in the box.

Ignoring her, he stood up, rolling his shoulders with a sigh. He watched Viscera and Mideon drop their eyes to the ground, apparently not wanting to provoke him at the moment. He snorted, silently acknowledging that they were indeed smarter than they appeared.

She didn't say another word, just watching the show on the monitor, though her stomach was crying out to her for some food. She refused it, not having an appetite, and silently rose when it was time to go out to the ring. She winced as he dragged her down the hallway, having to run to practically to keep up with him, finally arriving at gorilla position. If he kept this up, she would nail him in the head again with a chair.

'Stupid prick.' She thought as his music blared throughout the arena speakers and was dragged out again, not hiding her disdain for this man and rolled her eyes when he rose the lights up with his arms. The man wasn't god and the sooner he realized that, the better off he'd be. She stepped through the bottom rope and stood by his side, not looking happy.

'Taker kept one eye on Alexis throughout his match, not trusting her in the slightest and with good cause. This incidentally left him wide open for several attacks, finally landing outside the ring. Turning to yell at Alexis to get away -just in case- he turned around again only to duck as a chair came flying his way, knowing it wouldn't be him taking the blow. Apparently Alexis had been giving the boys in the back ideas. He smirked, hearing a crack and glanced over his shoulder, finding Albert staring down at Alexis with wide eyes. That had worked out better than he hoped. Though now he was going to have to dismember the pierced moron for injuring her.

King was up in a heartbeat out of his seat and bending over to check on her, seeing she was completely out cold. The EMT's came rushing down as they seen the blood pouring from Alexis's head, knowing she was going to have a hell of a concussion. Though they were stopped when the Ministry came storming to ringside and proceeded to beat the tar out of them for thinking about touching her. King had went back to his seat, which was a smart move.

Alexis didn't feel herself being lifted and carried to the back by Edge, who had a bandage of his own on his head, the blood running down her face as he took her straight to the trainer's room, where Paul was waiting. This was too much; Edge was going to talk to Christian to see if they could get her out of here before she got injured any further. 'Taker had no heart and he only wanted sex, nothing else. He wanted to destroy her mentally and now, apparently, physically.

He stormed into the room and looked down at Alexis, watching as Paul shook his head. "Concussion?"

"You ducked on purpose."

"Did you honestly believe I would let her get away with what she did?" He snorted, shaking his own head. "Don't be ignorant."

"Well taking the shot wouldn't have been as hard on you as it was her."

"It would also have been less entertaining."

Edge was literally trembling with anger as he stared back at Taker, fire in his blue eyes. "You think it's funny that she's laying here with blood running down her face?" Edge wanted to kill him and he would do anything in his power to make sure that happened. "I want a match 'Taker. One on one, me and you. If I win, Alexis is out of the Ministry and you NEVER touch her again." He stated, seeing Paul's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Either way, I'm leaving the Ministry. Me and my brother." He couldn't stand by and let this happen to the woman who was going to potentially marry Christian, it wasn't happening. "What do you say Deadman? Got the balls?"

The amusement was on his face, plain for all to see as he sized Edge up. It was a David versus Goliath scenario only it would take much more than a stone and a sling to put the Undertaker down. "Edge, the question isn't whether I have the balls, but if I'm inclined to kill you now or wait for this match of yours. You don't stand a chance and you know it."

Paul shook his head, knowing 'Taker was about to be goaded into a pointless match with pointless stakes. The man had no honor, even IF he lost -which was damn near impossible- he'd never let Alexis go. If anything, Edge shooting off at the mouth was going to make 'Taker want her even more.

"Edge..." Alexis groaned as her eyes slowly opened, grabbing his hand and cracked a small smile at him. "This isn't your fight..." Her head was pounding in her ears, seeing his flaming blue eyes in her vision. "I gave my word..." Alexis was a proud woman and when she gave her word on something, she never took it back as the tears streamed down her face, the pain excruciating.

"He's going to break you down into nothing, that's what he does Lexie. Let me at least try to get your freedom."

"Stop yelling..." She blinked repeatedly while Paul wiped the blood from her forehead. "This isn't the first...time I've been injured...won't be the last..."

"I'm still leaving the Ministry, me and Christian both."

"Smart idea."

He listened to the exchange, a bored expression on his face as he leaned against the wall, sipping a bottle of water. Shaking his head, he wondered just how keen Christian would be to leave the woman he 'loved' behind, knowing he was going to wind up having a headache on his hands. He briefly debated if Alexis was worth it, knowing Christian wasn't going to just disappear off the map and snorted, deciding if the moron wanted to repeatedly be hospitalized then that was on him.

"Viscera, escort Edge out."

"Come on man." Viscera grunted, pulling Edge away from Alexis, shaking his head. Even he thought what 'Taker did was low.

"Thanks." Edge grunted, walking out of the arena with his bags and got in his car, going to the hospital. He whipped his cell phone out and called his brother, telling him they were officially out of the Ministry, to which Christian had to be sedated again. He sighed, shaking his head, hoping Alexis knew what she was doing.

Alexis didn't say another word, already knowing Edge and Christian were gone and closed her eyes as Paul finished stitching her up, gripping the bedding as the silent tears fell. Getting nailed in the head by a guy as big as Albert scrambled her brains and she knew her equilibrium would be off. She knew Undertaker had ducked on purpose and also knew the chair shot was coming, his way of punishing her. Then again, she wouldn't be in ANY position to have sex with him, should he try, and smiled inwardly at that realization.

Picking at his nails idly, he wondered just what was going through Alexis's mind. The woman seemed to think he only wanted to drive her insane and sleep with her. The insane part was right, but so far he'd just made some suggestive comments, the kiss didn't technically count in his mind. It was almost like she expected him to rape her or something. Not likely. He didn't have to rape a woman. Besides, it would be amusing to break her and watch her crawl to him.

"So Paul does the Strawberry need to go the hospital or will your expertise suffice?" 'Taker asked, sounding bored.

She sat up, shoving Paul away and stumbled off of the bedding, shaking, but still on her feet. He wouldn't break her, she was vowed it. Without a word, she managed to walk out of the room, having to hold onto the wall to keep her balance, blinking repeatedly.

"Don't touch me." She ordered in a deadly voice, ready to slit Undertaker's throat, finally managing to make it into the Ministry's locker room. God her head was killing her! She seen the Ministry members moving out of her way, more tears streaming down her cheeks and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with authority behind her. She knew 'Taker was probably shocked that she could even walk, but he didn't realize just what he was dealing with.

"Is she worth it?"

"I'm still deciding that."

"You do realize she could very likely try to kill you while you sleep?"

"Yes."

"And you're NOT worried?"

"Makes the game that much more interesting."

Alexis dropped to her knees and crawled, shaking her head back and forth, the pain almost blinding. She gripped the sink, managing to pull herself up on shaky legs, and stared into the mirror. Her eyes were black due to the makeup and chair shot, which she didn't mind. Though she didn't feel like looking like a raccoon. Sighing, Alexis turned the water on and splashed it on her face, not getting the bandage wet, and finally felt the sobs tear through her.

She fell to her knees and lowered her head, leaving the water running, wondering what she had done to deserve this. Alexis knew she was slowly breaking down, but she wouldn't make it easy for him. She knew sooner or later he would get what he wanted because that's the type of man he was, he proved that tonight when he allowed her to take the chair shot instead of him. Like she really wanted to be with someone who got her intentionally hurt? Alexis finally shut the water off and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes.

When Alexis seemed to be taking an absurdly long time in the bathroom, 'Taker rolled his eyes and went inside, not bothering to knock. He blinked, staring at her and walked over to touch her shoulder, nodding when her eyes flew open. "Don't close them even for a second." He said gravely, not about to see the woman dead. Unless she pulled another stunt, then he would reconsider.

"Don't." She whispered and felt him lift her up in his arms, not having the strength at the moment to fight him off. She was dead on her feet and had a serious concussion as her head rested on his shoulder, looking paler even through her tan she'd gotten from the motorcycle ride.

"Boss, she don't look good..."

Bradshaw didn't comment he just walked out with a snort of disgust, shaking his head. Undertaker had reached an all time low by letting that poor woman take a chair shot from Albert, who was almost as big as 'Taker.

Her eyes closed again, feeling the darkness slowly seeping in.

"Hospital." Was all he said, inwardly sighing. He knew his Ministry was disgusted with him and quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. If Alexis wanted to play with the big boys then she had best be woman enough to take the punishment or step down.

Paul nodded, heading out to pull the car up.

After getting checked out and finding out she had a grade a concussion and was dehydrated, Alexis went back to the hotel with Undertaker. She yawned loudly, feeling the pain killers they gave her kicking in, and kicked her boots off before sliding into bed. She didn't even care that she'd be sleeping next to him or bother changing out of her dress. She was just too damn tired and her body was sore from head to toe. She laid on her side, her back to him, and snuggled with the pillow, finally letting the silent tears fall, knowing she would have to deal with being by his side until he decided to discard her. Though she would still fight him tooth and nail once her concussion was gone.

For some ungodly reason unknown to even him, he made himself a bed on the floor across the room. He laid down in just his wrestling bottoms, folding his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. The violence had to stop and the sad part; she was the one initiating it! If she didn't knock it off, she was going to wind up suffering worse than a concussion without him even needing to touch her. Snorting, he closed his eyes, but didn't go to sleep, not trusting Alexis at all.

Alexis turned to face him, seeing he was sleeping on the floor, furrowing her brows together. What on earth was he doing that for? Undertaker was a very confusing man. All day he'd been trying to get her to touch him and now he was sleeping on the floor instead of her?

"I wasn't exactly prepared for what was going to happen." She softly said, sighing heavily. "I won't be doing anything to you anymore, you have my word." She yawned and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Ah a truce! He wasn't sure if he could handle another bottle of aloe in his eyes anyway and would accept her words, grunting his acknowledgement. Maybe there was another way to break her...Hmmm. Finally, he allowed himself to relax enough to sleep.

**~!~**

"I'm not leaving the Ministry." Christian said bluntly. He had joke woken up to Edge's face, watching a replay of what had happened to Alexis with a pale face and wide eyes. "He's going to get her killed." He winced, clenching his fists when he seen Alexis take the chair shot, surprised her head hadn't snapped off her neck.

"Too late, he's already given us our walking papers so to speak."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days later, Alexis was better with a small scratch on her forehead, though she covered that up with makeup. She wore a pair of black dress pants with a long sleeved purple shirt, having gone on that shopping trip. Apparently, 'Taker had a conscious for what happened to her. Alexis walked inside the arena, her hair up in a high messy bun, a few tendrils framing her face. She had kept her word, though she didn't talk to Undertaker unless he initiated the conversation. She decided it wasn't worth getting bashed over the head with a chair again as they walked inside the dressing room and she sat in the chair that was next to his. Her lips were glossy with black and purple eyeliner around her eyes, mixing the look up a bit, black steel toed boots on her feet.

Playing Mr. Nice Guy was easy, though when she bought steel toed boots he made a mental note to start wearing a cup, just in case Alexis suddenly decided she was going to start going back to being a suicidal, psychotic bitch. He wasn't in the mood for reconstructive surgery on his balls. Sinking down into his chair, he looked to the gap in his Ministry, wondering idly if Edge was back yet, trying not to smirk at the thought of his match with the young upstart.

No matter how many times she tried convincing Edge not to do this, he wasn't listening or backing down. Alexis wasn't happy about it, but then again, she wasn't happy about a lot of things lately. She simply sat there, looking idly at the monitor, not making a single sound. Like always, when it was time for Undertaker's match, she walked behind him while he held her hand, this time not gripping her wrist, which had healed somewhat. She walked out on stage with him, her hair now down, and seen Edge was pacing like a caged animal in the ring. Alexis released his hand as she walked over to stand by ringside, staring at Edge, pleading with him not to do this and sighed when the match started, shaking her head and lowering it.

'Taker led Alexis over to the announcer's table, gesturing for her to sit down besides King before handcuffing her to the chair, not about to risk her interfering on Edge's behalf. Cautioning King away and point blank threatening bodily harm if they gave her a headset, he slipped into the ring.

The minute the Undertaker was through those ropes, Edge speared him, not pleased with the fact that Alexis had been cuffed to a chair like she was some kind of criminal or something.

Alexis couldn't believe he cuffed her. Didn't she give him her word? Her eyes narrowed and she prayed Edge won this match as she watched on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the stipulations of this match are simple. If Edge wins, Alexis is out of the Ministry. But if Undertaker wins, she's to stay with him for the rest of his career."

"Can you imagine serving the Undertaker for the rest of his career, JR? I actually feel bad for her."

Alexis watched on mutely, raking a hand through her hair and gaped when she seen Christian hop the barricade and clocked Undertaker in the head with a steel chair. This was a no disqualification match so it was legal. Her eyes widened when Edge gave Undertaker the Edgecutioner and pinned him for the win, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Maybe they had won the battle but now it was officially war. Growling, he got to his feet, head reeling and watched as the morons tried to get Alexis free.

Christian spotted him coming and lifted Alexis -chair and all- and placed her over his shoulder, heading the other way.

"FASTER!" Edge ordered, groaning when he seen the Ministry coming and guided his brother through the walk space between the ramp way and the barricade.

"Sorry, Lexi." Christian grunted, trying not to jostle her too much.

Alexis closed her eyes and head butted him, causing him to drop her and took the chair before clocking Edge in the back, sending him flying into his brother. "I told you, I gave him my word. I'm not leaving the Ministry. My career can further with them so it's really no offense to you boys." She felt the Ministry walk up behind her and wiped her tears before walking away, the chair hanging from her wrist, knowing she had done the right thing. Christian would get seriously injured if he kept trying to pursue so she had to ultimately break ties with him and Edge.

Even HE had to blink and do a double take at that one, looking up at the Titantron to watch the replay, a sick smirk coming across 'Taker's lips.

Through the haze of pain, Christian stared up at her, tears in his eyes, her words literally piercing his heart like a sharp knife stabbing him. "Lexi..." He whispered, rolling onto his side and held his head.

'Taker uncuffed her warily.

Alexis rubbed her wrist with her hand, looking back at a tearful Christian, slowly shaking her head. "Goodbye Christian." She murmured before walking away toward the Ministry's locker room, wrapping her arms around herself, trying not to break down until she was in the bathroom. She barely made it and slid down the door, burying her face in her knees, and proceeded to cry her heart and soul out. She hoped they understood why she did what she did, swallowing hard, the sobs tearing through every inch of her. "I'm so sorry Christian..." She whispered heartbrokenly, her own heart shattering in her chest.

"Maybe we should give her a moment." Paul said, stopping the Undertaker and the rest of the Ministry from entering after her, closing the locker room door, giving her complete privacy even though she had holed herself up in the bathroom. "'Taker, she needs a moment."

Nodding, he turned around to find Edge and Christian being helped to the medic's room, Christian's head slightly bruised from the head butt. "Put her in her own hotel room, Paul."

"Completely alone?"

"Adjacent to mine, of course."

She cried for an hour straight before finally pulling herself up, walking over, and stared in the mirror. She wasn't doing this because she wanted too, she was doing this because she had no choice. No matter if she did escape with Edge and Christian, 'Taker would still find her. She didn't know what he wanted with her, other than he just wanted to torment her. That was fine. She could be tormented as long as he left them alone. She washed her face and patted it dry, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail before walking back out. She blinked when Paul walked over to her, handing her some aspirin, and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, popping two with the glass of water he handed her and took her place beside the Undertaker, staring at the monitor with unreadable eyes.

Paul just nodded, watching her thoughtfully. He was wondering if the Undertaker placing Alexis in her own bedroom was a sign of him losing interest in the woman. Until tonight he had all, but kept her under lock and key, always at his side. Maybe seeing her severing ties with Christian had lessened the thrill of the chase. He sighed, rubbing his temples and took some aspirin himself.

Alexis was thrilled to find she had her own room, though it was attached to Undertaker's. Apparently the man was tired of sleeping on the floor. She sighed and sat down, raking a hand through her hair, wondering what was going to happen now. Perhaps showing him that she really wasn't going anywhere had inspired him to have a change of heart? Alexis didn't understand and, quite frankly, she was tired of trying.

"I need a bath." She decided and peeled her shirt off before her pants, dropping clothing on her way to the bathroom and started the water, seeing they were in a suite so she had another garden tub.

The only problem with this suite was there was only the one bathroom. And currently he was in the see through, glass shower, his back to her door. 'Taker groaned, pressing his hands against the wall, tilting his head forward so the hot water beat down on his back, feeling the tension leaving his body. He frowned when he heard water going besides his own and turned his head, wondering if the woman was that out of her goddamn mind to not see he was in here.

She was too distracted to notice him, clad in black panties and bra, and ran her hand over the water to get it to the temperature of her liking. She couldn't get the heartbreak in Christian's eyes out of her mind and sighed heavily. Granted, she loved him, but she also knew he would eventually get killed if he kept trying to take her away from the Ministry. She froze when she heard a cleared throat behind her and felt her eyes widen before immediately grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself haphazardly.

"What are you doing in here?!" She demanded, seeing he was dripping wet and naked, her eyes immediately lowering to the floor.

"I do believe I should be asking you that actually." He said, trying to keep the amusement from his voice and failing miserably. Covering herself up was a bit of a waste since he'd seen it. "I was in here first, surely you realized the shower was going?" He reached for a towel of his own, not bothering to cover himself, but began drying his hair, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No, I didn't." She felt her cheeks inflame and immediately reached over, turning the bath water off. "Why are you in my bathroom?" She finally asked, turning around with her back to him, finally opening her eyes only to see his reflection in the mirror, shaking her head she lowered it, pinching the bridge of her nose. She also didn't realize this was a shared bathroom suite though the door in front of her was slowly making that concept seep into her mind. Alexis groaned inwardly, wondering if someone hated her up above to do this to her. "I-I'll let you finish. Sorry." She quickly vacated into her own hotel room.

Chuckling under his breath, he finished drying off and pulled on a pair of loose black pajama bottoms. He brushed out his hair and teeth before walking over to knock on the door. "All yours, Alexis." He called, still smirking as he retreated to his own bedroom.

God that image was going to haunt his sleep tonight. Maybe a suite with separate rooms hadn't been the brightest of ideas, though it did have the perk of one bathroom, two doors as he had just found out. Groaning again as the image of her beautiful body sprang to mind, 'Taker went to fix himself a drink.

Alexis walked back into the bathroom and looked all over before finally discarding her towel and garments, slipping into the water, which was still hot. Sighing out in contentment, she let it wash away everything that happened to her, every problem and worry. With her foot, she turned the water back on and leaned back against the tub, her eyes closing, completely relaxed, turning the water off when it was warmer and just sat there in pure bliss.

He could hear the water running and cursed softly, trying not to think about her. Anything, but her. Anything, but the gentle curve of those luscious hips, knowing his hands would fit against them perfectly. Or her firm breasts, remembering how when Alexis had leaned over they... "Fuck..." He hissed, cracking his neck and rolling out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom door, leaned his head against it, palm splayed on the wood. If he had been losing interest it was definitely back now.

God this was heaven as she slowly sat up, pouring some shampoo in her hair and began scrubbing it, sighing gently. For this brief moment, it was just her and nobody else. Her time to herself as she rinsed her hair by dunking into the water, slowly resurfacing, and blinked the water out of her eyes. She then did the conditioner, leaving it in her hair and proceeded to pour some bath gel in her hand that smelled of lavender, grabbing her razor and began the shaving process. She liked having smooth legs, it was just a thing with her. A smile crossed her face as she put all of her focus into this moment, Christian, 'Taker, everyone else out of her mind.

After standing there a full ten minutes and she was STILL in that goddamn tub, naked and torturing him without even trying he opened the door. His green eyes darkened at the sight before him, watching as she hunched over to cover herself and closed the door behind him, leaning against it, arms folding over his chest. Hell, if she was going to tease him even in his dreams, he might as well just watch the real thing.

"I want you." He said bluntly, not about to force her, but giving her a heads up, he WOULD have her.

Alexis blinked at him, her violet eyes wide, and wanted to shout at him to get out, but her voice box wasn't working. "I told you, I don't want you." She finally stated before dunking under the water to rinse her conditioner out, resurfacing and was damn glad she had finished shaving her legs before he intruded on her personal time. That just pissed her off, then again, she had intruded on his. "I get it. This is about me disturbing your shower. Very funny 'Taker." She was now pressed against the tub, her chest from his view, knowing she couldn't get out until he left.

"I'm not joking with you, Alexis."

'Taker crossed the room to her, reaching under her arms and lifted her up, pressing their bodies together. He didn't give a damn that his chest and bottoms were now soaked through, just feeling her pressed against him was heaven. Though he had a feeling it'd be hell when he was back in bed. He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a searing kiss, his tongue caressing her lips, coaxing them open slowly.

To say she was shocked when he did this wasn't the word. She couldn't think and pressed her hands against his chest, trying to break the kiss. Finally succeeding and stumbling back to land on the floor, Alexis snatched the towel on the floor to try and cover up, her lips slightly swollen.

"GET OUT!" She shouted, trembling from head to toe, her violet eyes both wide with fear and anger, not believing he just FORCED himself on her like that! She knew this little white towel the hotel offered wasn't covering her, but she had to try, swallowing hard and breathing heavily.

He stared down at her, confusion on his face for a moment before realizing she thought she was about to be raped, his face going blank though the desire remained in his darkened green eyes. Doing a roundabout, he stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Groaning, he adjusted himself before pouring himself a drink. The taste of her lips...He slammed down the whiskey and poured another.

Alexis made sure to lock the bathroom door along with the adjoining one, after getting dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and pajama pants, pacing back and forth in her hotel room. He could've done it; he could've taken her, but he didn't. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she finally collapsed on the bed, curling up in a tight ball and cried herself to sleep, though she couldn't get the feeling of his lips from hers. That frightened her even more and made Alexis think twice about betraying Christian and Edge the way she had. She was truly alone now with a sexual predator and she wasn't sure if she could fight him off much longer.

'Taker did not sleep at all that night. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of her would greet him. When he opened them, he remembered the feel of her lips under his and her hands on his chest. Finally he just sat in bed with the light on and read a book, or tried too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Paul frowned when he seen 'Taker the next morning, not too sure if he wanted to know why the man looked like he'd been through hell and back. "You um, okay?" He finally asked, handing over the coffee he'd been asked to bring up.

Grunting, he drained it, not caring if it burnt his tongue.

Alexis came down from her room, wearing a black hoodie with baggy black pajama pants, refusing to wear anything tight around him with black shades over her eyes. They were red and swollen from crying herself to sleep as she went to get herself a cup of coffee, her bag in hand. They were leaving to go to the next town. Alexis sighed as she rubbed her temples while waiting for her order, not able to get the images out of her mind from the dream she had. His hands, his lips and tongue caressing her, those intense green eyes...Alexis immediately downed the shot of espresso she ordered along with taking her coffee, paying for it and walked away to join 'Taker and Paul, not saying a single word.

Something told Paul he really did not want to know, taking in their identical pale faces and black sunglasses. He also knew he'd have to keep the coffee coming or 'Taker wasn't going to make it through the day.

He ignored her, leading the way to the rental car they'd be taking. He'd called Paul first thing this morning to tell him NO motorcycle. There was no way in hell he could ride with Alexis today. Not without pulling over and doing something he'd probably regret.

Alexis sat in the back and stared out the window, pressing her forehead against the cool pane as her eyes closed. It felt good, the coolness of it, and sighed heavily. What the hell was wrong with her? Dreaming of 'Taker sexually? Was she INSANE? How could she want someone who had intentionally gotten her head nearly knocked off and who forced himself on her? That damn kiss though, she couldn't stop it from running through her mind. He was strong, powerful, and it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life. No matter how brief of a moment it was, it lit Alexis completely on fire. She had to get rid of the burning herself and managed to fall asleep, only to dream of him doing to her what she had to herself.

"Fuck..." She muttered, draining her coffee.

He snorted, mentally echoing that little declaration, agreeing with it wholeheartedly. He wanted nothing more than to 'fuck' right now. Of course, there was the slight problem of her not wanting him in return. He'd have to fix that and kissing her without warning apparently wasn't the way to go. Sighing, he leaned back as Paul drove.

"Radio." He muttered, flinching when rap blared through.

"Sorry!"

Alexis started laughing at the look on Paul's face, shaking her head, and reached over since she scooted to the middle of the backseat, brushing 'Taker's shoulder with hers and managed to find a station. Classical Rock. That would suffice. She patted Paul's shoulder before going back sit in her spot, staring out the window while slowly moving her head in time to the music, trying to push her dream away in the back of her mind.

Paul glanced at the Undertaker to make sure that was okay, knowing when the big man got into his moods, his music varied. When 'Taker just nodded, he sighed. Why did he feel like today was just not a good day?

He leaned against the window, watching the city fly by, closing his eyes. When Alexis had brushed against him, his body had automatically reacted. Good thing he was a master at keeping himself in check or Paul would have probably crashed the car due to Alexis being ravaged in the backseat. Now there was an idea.

Alexis finally couldn't take it anymore and peeled her hoodie off, revealing a black tank top underneath that hugged her curves and chest to perfection, tossing it to the side. "Paul, will you roll your window down?" She asked politely, smiling when he did and closed her eyes as the wind blew through the top of her hair. She needed some kind of relief, though the pants weren't working. She pulled them off, having black cotton shorts underneath, wondering if her monthly was on its way. 'No it's because I can't stop thinking about him.' She thought, glancing over at 'Taker before quickly looking back out the window, crossing her arms in front of her chest, finally pulling her hair up in a high messy bun to get off of her neck. This man was going to be the death of her and she didn't understand how one kiss could completely reverse everything she used to think about him. 'I'm fucked.' She thought with a groan.

Green eyes had watched her every move in the rearview mirror, darkening slowly as she first peeled off her shirt followed by the pants. This woman was going to be the death of him and if he didn't know any better, she was doing it on purpose. Growling, he cracked his neck, not noticing the curious yet slightly amused expression on Paul's face.

Paul personally thought they should just have sex and get it out of their systems.

It was hot outside or was that just her blood lighting a trail of fire throughout her body? Alexis seen he was pulling over into a rest stop area and immediately squeezed out, letting the cool air assault her instantly. She needed to breathe; she needed air; she needed distance away from 'Taker so she could THINK.

"I'll be right back." She called and took off running to a fountain that was down the hill, immediately taking a hose and drenching her hair, in the messy bun, before flipping it back and didn't care if the water ran down her back, shoulders and arms. She then went into the building where the snack machines were, grabbing a Sprite and two bags of chips with a candy bar. It would last her until they could stop and get some real food.

Tease, she was fucking teasing him! Growling, he almost stormed over to her, but wound up getting stopped by a boy of maybe about six.

"Are you- are you the Undertaker?" He whispered hesitantly, looking like he was ready to BOLT at any sign of danger.

His features automatically rearranging into a smile -which wasn't the normal- he dropped onto one knee, nodding. "Sure am." He said in a deep voice.

Paul watched as 'Taker signed an autograph for the kid, talking to the boy quietly and had to wonder if the man had a split personality.

Alexis walked out of the vending machine building, after using the bathroom, and halted at what she saw. The big bad scary Undertaker was crouched down on his knee talking to a little boy who looked to be about six years old. She actually smiled and walked over, sharing glances with Paul just as the little boy turned around, his eyes widening even more.

"Oh my god it's Alexis!!" Another little boy shouted, joining the one Undertaker was talking too. Though he was about ten years old, maybe a little older. "C-Can we have your autograph?"

"Of course you can." She scrawled her autograph on both of their notepads and kissed their foreheads gently, smiling as they both looked in a daze before hightailing it back to their parents. She couldn't help laughing and shook her head before staring back at the Undertaker. "Hmm..." She walked past him before getting back in the car, opening a bag of chips and chomped on one.

He straightened slowly, hearing the boy's mother murmur something about him letting Alexis take a chair shot, apparently musing if it was scripted. Rolling his eyes, he got himself a bottle of water, ignoring Paul's knowing chuckles before grabbing some chips of his own, heading back to the car.

Paul was grinning broadly, sliding in the driver's seat. "Can I say it?"

"No."

"That was adorable."

He groaned.

"I agree." Alexis was smiling brightly, knowing they made those little boy's day and handed a bag of chips to Paul. "I seen you didn't go get any. Here's a water too." She happily ate her bag, not able to get the image of Undertaker talking to that little boy out of her mind. "Who knew you had a soft side." She said amusedly, staring out the window when his head snapped to the side to stare at her. She was positively glowing, her hair still damp from the fountain and started moving her head back and forth when Bryan Adams began playing.

Paul grinned. "See, even Alexis thinks so. Too bad I didn't have a camera."

"Paul, if you don't want that bottle of water crammed up your ass..." He trailed off, listening to the song and fell back into silence.

_Yeah!_

_Baby!_

_I'm comin' to get you!_

_You might stop a hurricane _

_Might even stop the drivin' rain _

_You might have a dozen other guys _

_But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try _

_I'm goin' one way - your way _

_It's such a strong way - let's make it our way _

How true.

Alexis began singing softly to the music, totally in her element, the lyrics signifying what she thought and felt at the moment.

_Cant stop this thing we started_

_You gotta know its right_

_Can't stop this course we've plotted_

_Yeah!_

_This thing called love we got it_

_No place for the brokenhearted_

_Cant stop this thing we started - no way_

_I'm goin your way!_

She didn't even notice 'Taker looking over at her as she danced in her seat, snapping her fingers and actually leaned over, blaring the song and seen Paul was getting into it. Bryan Adams was one of her favorite artists, she could listen to him all day and night and never get bored.

Now he wished he had a camera, just so he could capture a memory of the expression on her face. Contentment, she shined. Her voice sent shivers down his spine as he watched her, aware that Paul was grooving in his seat and tried not to laugh, that was definitely an oddball sight. When she leaned past him, he inhaled, inwardly groaning. Alexis was turning into his slow death, he knew it.

_You might stop the world spinnin' round_

_Might even walk on holy ground_

_I ain't superman and I cant fly_

_But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try_

_I'm goin one way - your way_

_Its such a strong way - lets make it our way_

"What's the matter? You don't know how to have fun?" Alexis shouted over the music, moving over to press her hands on his shoulders, feeling him tense and kept singing to the song. She wanted to assure him she wasn't going to hold what he did the previous night against him and began moving his shoulders to the beat. It was the type of song that you just moved too because of how smooth the artist's voice was.

_Cant stop this thing we started_

_You gotta know its right_

_Cant stop this course we've plotted_

_Yeah!_

_This thing called love we got it_

_No place for the brokenhearted_

_Cant stop this thing we started - no way_

_I'm goin your way!_

_That's where I'm goin'!_

_Oh - why take it slow_

_I gotta know_

_Hey!_

_Nothing can stop this thing that we got-yeah!_

"The Undertaker does not relax." Paul said in a deep, booming voice, apparently in good spirits and ready to risk getting murdered with venomous looks, doing a bobbing thing with his head that just didn't look right.

He groaned, allowing Alexis to do what she was doing simply because she was touching him. Maybe this was her way of saying forgive and forget, reaching up to place a hand over hers.

She moved so her head was against his, her mouth right by his ear. "I forgive you 'Taker, don't worry about it." She ran her hands up and down his upper arms, feeling him slowly relax under her touch and laughed when Paul actually tried doing 'Taker's voice. She smiled softly when she felt his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her chin against his shoulder, inhaling his scent and sighed in contentment. "I'm sorry about everything." She whispered in his ear, knowing the radio was too loud for Paul to overhear, hoping maybe they could start over from scratch.

_Oh yeah!_

_Cant stop this thing we started-yeah!_

_You gotta know its right_

_Cant stop this course we've plotted_

_Ohhh yeah!_

_This thing called love we got it_

_Ain't no place for the brokenhearted_

_I can't stop it-I can't stop it!_

_Cant stop this thing we started_

_You gotta know it's alright!_

_I can't stop this course we've plotted_

_Ohhh yeah-baby!_

_Can't stop this-Can't stop this-Can't stop this_

_Oh yeah!_

Being a naturally suspicious man, he instantly wondered what sort of game she was playing with him. This was a complete turnabout from how she normally treated him. Of course what had happened the night before might have had something to do with it, but to go from 'I want to kill you' to 'I forgive you' in a twenty four hour period was a bit...well it made him paranoid. Even if feeling her arms around him, her mouth against his ear was erasing those concerns. He leaned back, contentment stealing over him.

Seeing him with that little boy had totally changed everything she thought about 'Taker. He didn't have to give that autograph or bend down to talk to him. That scene wouldn't leave her mind and she couldn't help being drawn to him. She didn't let him go and rested her head against his, knowing both of them were exhausted. She was tired of fighting with him, tired of the games, and was just going to allow nature to take her wherever it lead. Whether with 'Taker or with someone else, or maybe she should be alone for awhile. She knew he didn't believe her. Why would he? Though clocking Edge in the back with a chair and betraying the man who she thought was the love of her life should've given him all the answers he needed.

Paul was contemplating all of this as he drove, wondering what was going on himself. The facts were easy to read. Alexis had betrayed Edge and her long time love Christian with a head butt and a chair shot with an actual chair. She had also willingly touched the Undertaker -in a non-violent way- which was the kicker. He glanced at them both, arching an eyebrow. What the hell?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alexis opened her eyes when she felt 'Taker stir, knowing both of them had fallen asleep and looked around as she rubbed her eyes, seeing they were at the hotel. Yawning, she gathered her things and stepped out of the car, stretching and cracking her back, groaning in satisfaction. Damn that felt good. She smiled at Paul and 'Taker, grabbing her bag, and followed them inside the hotel to drop their things off. It was fairly early and she planned on getting a nap in before they had to go to the arena.

Not even thinking about it, he reached for her hand, entwining his fingers with hers as they stopped at the front desk, getting their keys. There they said bye to Paul and headed up to the third floor, sighing as he leaned back in the elevator, letting go of Alexis's hand finally. Today had been interesting to say the least and tonight promised to be even better. Edge and Christian had to be back by now.

"Do you think he'll leave you alone?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know." She answered softly, finally looking up into his green eyes, that dream suddenly resurfacing and she could feel her breathing increase a little. "I hope he does." She was thankful the elevator dinged as she stepped off, knowing she had to put space between them, clutching her keycard in her hand and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair, running her fingers through it as the damp locks flowed down her back.

He was inches away, his long legs easily keeping and out distancing her if he had chosen though the view from behind wasn't shabby. He wanted to reach out and take a lock of Alexis's hair between his fingers just to see if it felt as silky as it looked. He halted at his own door, another suite with a single bathroom separating them no doubt, groaning audibly at the very thought, hesitating to lean his head against the cool door.

Alexis was already in her room and closed the door, tossing her bag in the corner and laid down on the bed, enjoying the coolness the comforter brought forth. What was she doing? Did she really want 'Taker? Alexis was so confused as she closed her eyes, deciding to sleep on it, yawning softly as she set the clock for six. She knew 'Taker liked leaving for the arena no later than seven. Without another thought, Alexis closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber, snuggling with the pillow.

Sleep evaded him again. He wound up taking a cold shower, handling a problem while he was in there, wondering if his erection was going to become permanent because that's what it had felt like, groaning. Time did not go by soon enough and he had to talk himself out of going into Alexis's room several times. His mind tempting him with several different thoughts that all wound up with them ending in her bed.

The alarm went off as Alexis reluctantly got up, shutting it off, and raked a hand through her hair, wincing when she got it caught between her fingers again. She didn't have much time and started for the bathroom, then halted, knocking on the door instead. She knew this was another adjoining bathroom suite; why did 'Taker insist on getting these?

She didn't hear anything and walked in, smiling and quickly shed her clothes before hopping in the shower. There was no way she wasn't taking one after the long drive they had as the water flowed over her body, sighing in contentment. Then images of him in the shower flowed through her mind, remembering those tiny rivulets of water cascading down his muscular chest...Alexis groaned and turned the water on cold, trying to calm her racing heart from the thoughts that were plaguing her.

He was waiting in the hallway for her, dressed in blue jeans with a ripped knee, a long sleeved green thermal shirt with his hair held back by a green bandana. Not in the mood for all black at the moment and in need of doing laundry anyways.

"Laundry time?" Paul asked knowingly, spotting 'Taker in his 'I'm out of clothes' outfit.

"How'd you guess?"

"The color gave it all away."

Alexis walked out of her room, wearing a black and purple corset top that laced up the front with a long knee length black skirt and black knee high boots that were two inches. Her lips were glossy and she had purple eyeliner around her eyes, trying to balance out the purple and black. She stopped dead in her tracks when she seen what 'Taker was raising, arching an eyebrow.

"Pinch me." She ordered, seeing Paul blink at her, and nodded at him. "Go ahead, pinch me." When he did, she winced slightly. "Thanks, I'm not dreaming. Um...should I go change?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

"He's out of his usual black." Paul explained.

"If you wish to change Alexis, make it quick." He said finally, his eyes roaming her, slowly licking his lips.

Clearing his throat, Paul looked in the other direction.

"Nah, I like this outfit and it would totally screw with my makeup." She slipped her leather black jacket on, then immediately took it off and tossed it back in her room. "Let's roll gentlemen." She smiled, walking past them, her hair down and hugging her middle back, some flowing over her shoulders, knowing they had to get to the arena. Her boots thudded gently with every movement she made as she waited for them at the elevator, a quick walker by nature. That nap did wonders for her not to mention the cold shower to wake her up fully.

He followed, once again cocking his head to the side to watch her ass, groaning when Paul nudged him sharply with his elbow. "What?"

"She did call you a gentleman."

"I never said I was though." He retorted, stepping onto the elevator and leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his muscular chest with a sigh.

Rolling his eyes, Paul pressed a button.

They arrived at the arena as Alexis stepped out, feeling hot due to 'Taker's heated gaze and knew she needed to stay out here a little longer, taking her time in walking inside the arena. They walked inside the dressing room and she immediately went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Alexis grabbed a few paper towels, wetting them, and folded them before pressing it to the back of her neck.

"Fuck this." She muttered, tossing it in the trash before taking her hair and pulled it up into a half bun, though her hair was looking wild. She didn't care, at least it wasn't resting against her neck as she took a deep breath, trying to push the dream she'd had of 'Taker out of her mind. Another one. Damn her subconscious!

Quietly, 'Taker stepped into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him, having ignored the speculative looks from the Ministry as well as the knowing one from Paul. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, resting his hands on her shoulders. She had been acting strange all day, restless and apparently overheating frequently. It crossed his mind she might be having the same issues he was. Even though she had acted like he'd tried to kill her the night before with just a simple kiss.

His touch was like liquid fire as Alexis stared back at him in the mirror briefly before clearing her throat, trying to get herself under control. "I'm having hot flashes, think my period's coming." She felt him abruptly let her go and tried hard not to look amused as she turned around to face him. Even though she'd already had her monthly, had just gotten over it actually. It was the damn dreams that kept plaguing her mind and she couldn't seem to push them away. "I'm fine." She assured him with a smile, trying not to look into his eyes though that was hard as hell to do and she could already feel the heat building again.

Wow, now THAT had been something he simply did not need to know. Ever. Of course he was familiar with that time of the month, he just generally avoided women he knew were on it, preferring to not deal with the shit. Clearing his throat, he hoped she wasn't about to turn into a total banshee or something.

"Um...if you need anything...ask Paul." He said before walking out, blinking rapidly.

Laughter erupted from her a moment later as Alexis had to clutch the sink before she fell over, the look on 'Taker's face priceless. She shook her head and got her bearings together before walking out, her shoulders shaking as she bit her bottom lip hard.

"What's so funny?"

"Sure you wanna know?"

"How bad can it be?"

"I'm having hot flashes, care to know why?"

Bradshaw walked out of the room.

Alexis started laughing all over again, wondering if these men knew if she was a woman.

"I thought women who were menopausal had hot flashes?" Mideon asked, confusion in his eyes.

'Taker could only groan, not liking where this conversation was heading, sinking down onto a bench.

"No you dumbass." Farooq snapped. "Women on their periods can- WAIT...I ain't stayin' in a room with a raggy, knaggy woman!" He walked out too.

Paul sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'll go see if the trainers have some Midol or Pamprin." He frowned at the looks he was getting. "I have daughters."

"Paul, that's not necessary." Alexis assured him through giggles as she sunk down into her chair, not believing how this was blowing up in her face. It was a cover up so that way 'Taker didn't know that she was thinking about his big hands, those gorgeous eyes, his long black hair, that slick wet tongue...Alexis took a bottled water Mideon handed her and downed it before tossing it into the trash. Trying to think of something else and failing miserably, Alexis crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"She really is having hot flashes." Mideon said, watching wide eyed as she downed the second bottle he handed her, seeing she was fanning herself with her hands. "Are you alright?"

Even Paul was getting worried now. He'd notice she'd been doing things to cool herself down all day and it wasn't getting better. "'Taker?"

"Hospital."

"No, I need air." She stated, standing up, not believing this as she tossed a second bottle into the trash. "I'm fine, seriously. Got a lot on my mind. Come get me when it's time for the match." She walked out before he could stop her and ran toward the exit, kicking the doors open and inhaled the cold air, in through the nose and out the mouth. Her body was raging and she knew she had to find a way to cool it down. She sat down and leaned back against the wall, not surprised when Paul came out after her. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving." She assured the paternal man with a smile, slowly standing up. "I don't need a hospital, really."

So if it wasn't PMS or some other weird bodily thing happening, what the hell? Paul was obviously wracking his mind, blinking once then nodded. "See you for the match." He said, patting her shoulder and headed back inside, halting. "Be careful."

Soon as he was inside, Edge and Christian appeared from the shadows, both of them looking at her like she was out of her mind, obviously hurt. "Alexis? Care to explain to us what's going on?" Edge asked softly.

This was the LAST thing she needed to deal with right now.

"No, I'm not going to explain anything to you." Her violet eyes suddenly ignited on fire. "Because of you Christian, I am stuck with the Ministry now. Because of you, I have to walk down the ramp way with the Undertaker instead of the Brood, like it SHOULD'VE been before you fools decided to join him. No, I'm not explaining anything to you. You need to leave me alone, both of you, before you end up seriously hurt." Now that she had her mind on something else, besides 'Taker, Alexis was cooling off rapidly. "I tried leaving Christian and what did you do? You begged me to stay, KNOWING what kind of man 'Taker is. Don't even give me those sad brown eyes because it's not going to work. Do you want to know why I'm not coming back to you?" When all he could do was shake his head, Alexis decided to really nail him good. "Because I'm with the Undertaker now, thanks to you. Of course, I tried warning you both about Gangrel and did you listen? NO you didn't! So you know what? I'm going back inside and I'm going to walk down to that ring with the Ministry and stand by his side. Why? Because of your stupid decisions." She then stormed back inside the arena, knowing everything she just said was true and surprisingly, she didn't feel an ounce of regret.

Christian watched her go, his heart shattering in his chest. How could he explain that even if they hadn't joined the Ministry she would have wound up with the Undertaker? But then again, she was right. A heartless bitch, but right. Sighing, he slipped back into the darkness.

"So...do we run when she gets back or is she not insane?" Bradshaw had no idea how to word it delicately.

"Offer her chocolates if you must, but if you run again I will personally kill you with a tampon."

"I'm not insane Bradshaw, though watching 'Taker try to kill you with a tampon would be hilarious." Alexis said as she walked up, looking cooled down and ready to get down to business. Christian had angered her, which put out the fire she felt for 'Taker for the time being. "Ready?" She smiled when 'Taker nodded and followed him down the hallway with the rest of the Ministry, her head held high.

This was the best thing for her career and, honestly, she was starting to enjoy being in this group. They all treated her with respect, for the most part. Alexis walked out on the stage with 'Taker, interrupting Vince McMahon, her smile gone since the Ministry didn't smile. They dominated.

Paul wondered just how 'Taker was going to balance TWO women if he really went through with this insane scheme. One could possibly kill him and the other was barely legal.

Stephanie and Alexis. Obviously he preferred Alexis, but Stephanie was the key to daddy. Nothing sexually interesting about the plain faced, shrill woman-child besides the fact that she was a little princess.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later that night, Alexis stared out the window of her hotel room, sipping a glass of wine, pressing her forehead against the window. So 'Taker was going after Stephanie McMahon, how quaint. Any and all feelings she felt for him were squashed as she downed her glass before tossing it to the side. If he touched her again, there would be hell to pay. The girl was a CHILD compared to her. She probably hadn't even had sex yet. Why was Alexis suddenly jealous? She sighed heavily and walked back over to lie on the bed, wearing a black mid-thigh nightgown that was spaghetti strapped.

**~!~**

He sat in his hotel room with his entire Ministry, outlining his plan, smirking when Farooq made a comment. "Precisely. Daddy will cave into anything we ask if he knows his little princess is with me."

"She's legal right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're going to uh…" Mideon trailed off, realizing what he had just asked his boss.

One black eyebrow shot up.

"We'll do whatever you say 'Taker." Bradshaw couldn't believe he was doing this, especially with Alexis just NOW warming up to them. The man was seriously unbalanced and the woman deserved better honestly.

"We take her at the pay-per-view then?"

They all watched as 'Taker nodded his head, going over the plan with the limo before going their separate ways for the night.

"You don't really intend to marry the girl do you?"

"No, but nobody except you and I need know that. Stephanie and Vince, the rest of the world can believe it though." He said, pouring himself a drink.

"Alexis will believe it as well."

He snorted. "You think she'll care? She hates me."

"I WONDER why."

**~!~**

Alexis stared at the wall, wondering just what she was doing; what she was thinking. 'Taker just wanted her for sex, nothing else. He wasn't getting it. She hoped he kept their hotel rooms separate because that's the last thing she needed to do was share a bed with him. Maybe this Stephanie could distract him away from her, Alexis could only hope for that as well.

A soft knock sounded on Alexis's door as she slowly slid from the bed and opened the door, seeing Christian staring back at her. "You're signing your death warrant." She whispered, moaning softly when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, passionately, something she hadn't felt since that kiss with 'Taker. She slowly pulled back and pulled him into the room, closing the door quietly before walking over, locking the joining room along with the bathroom door before staring back at him. "We have to be quiet." She whispered, pulling her nightgown over her head, pressing herself against him as he kissed her again.

Christian nodded, a bit surprised by the turn of events, but not complaining. He had come to talk to her about everything and apologize. However...it had been awhile and Alexis got his blood stirring the minute he had seen her and since she wasn't slapping him or ranting at him to get out...He kissed her fervently, backing her to the bed.

Alexis breathed in his ear as his lips attached to her neck, feeling him guiding her back on the bed and gasped at the feeling of a warm body on hers again. "Christian." She whispered, running her fingers through his blonde hair, having truly missed him and kissed him to silent their moans and groans, wishing she had a radio or something to drown them out. She needed sex and if it was to be with Christian, then so be it. These dreams with 'Taker had been driving her to the brink of insanity and her finger just wasn't getting the job done anymore. "Yes right there..." She whispered when he hit a spot on her neck, arching against him.

Nodding, Christian attacked that spot, pulling away long enough to shed his shirt, bending back down to lavish attention on her neck and collarbone. "I missed you, Lexi." He whispered in her ear, tugging on her lobe with his lips, his hands skimming down her ribs to her hips, feeling her body responding to him and smiled.

"I missed you too, Christian." She whispered in return, the feeling of his hands driving her senses wild and pulled his face back to meet hers, passionately kissing him while he slid her panties off.

Alexis gasped softly as his finger slid up her wet folds, emanating a soft moan, though it was silenced due to Christian's kiss. She arched her hips against him, the warmth and fire spreading throughout her entire body, breaking the kiss as she breathed heavily against him. Trying like hell to keep it down, but it felt so good.

"I want you." He whispered, pulling his finger away and licked it clean, knowing she was desperate to cum.

He'd been with her for six months. Christian knew the signs. He made short work of his pants, gently pulling Alexis up against him for a kiss, reaching between their bodies to gently rub her clit before gripping his erection and teasingly slid it up and down her wet slit.

"Yes, I want you too." She whispered breathlessly, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him softly, her tongue sliding into his mouth and whimpered quietly as he slowly began sliding inside of her. The bed would be too noisy, she knew it, and apparently so did Christian because he lifted her up and placed her against the wall with nothing on it, her legs wrapped around his waist, knowing they had to do this quickly. That and Alexis was burning as she broke the kiss, gripping his shoulders for dear life as he began thrusting in and out in a slow, methodic pace. "Christian, make me cum..." She whispered in his ear, biting into his neck to keep from crying out.

He frowned, glancing at the bathroom door, wondering what the hell that noise had been. 'Taker leaned back against the headboard, head tilted to the side. He had heard something and it sounded vaguely like...Getting off the bed, 'Taker walked over to the bathroom, crossing over to her door, quietly twisting it. It was locked, but he could definitely now hear the muffled sounds. When he heard 'Christian'...his temper boiled over.

Christian actually dropped her when the bathroom door came flying off the hinges, eyes wide as he seen a very pissed off Undertaker standing there. He bent to help her up, his heart beating a furious tattoo in his chest.

Alexis was breathing heavily, her violet eyes widened and snatched her nightgown off of the floor, hastily putting it on and stepped in front of Christian when 'Taker went charging at him. "No!" She felt Christian open the door and bolted, knowing that was smart on his part before slowly backing up, her chest heaving up and down.

Her breathing ragged, her lips swollen and her hair was tousled. What did he honestly expect? She was a woman with needs and Christian had been there at the right place at the right time. Not to mention she wasn't his. Alexis wasn't anyone's; she was single as far as she knew.

"What the HELL was he doing here?" He demanded, backing Alexis into the wall, placing a hand on either side of her head. He had been under the impression she'd sent Christian packing, a snarl forming on his face. His green eyes were flashing dangerously, not believing she had...He couldn't even think it, repulsed and pissed by the mere thought of another man touching her.

She couldn't even answer him, the anger radiating off of him literally scaring her to death. "I am not yours!" She finally shouted, tears in her eyes as she trembled from head to toe, her knees actually knocking together. Her head was slowly coming out of that passion haze, though she hadn't gotten her orgasm, and that pissed her off. "I'm apart of the Ministry, I do not belong to you! I told you, I don't want you! You want the precious princess so go ahead; go on 'Taker! Have her because you will NEVER have me, asshole!"

Where the hell had that come from? He went from angry to mildly amused albeit irritated. "I want the precious princess so go ahead. Are we jealous, Alexis?" He purred, pressing against her suddenly, feeling her body trembling against his, probably a combination of fear and desire. No doubt he had interrupted before her precious little Christian could get the job done. "Hmmm?" He breathed against her throat.

"No, stop it!" She ordered, trying to shove him away, shaking her head back and forth rapidly, closing her eyes tightly shut. God her body was on fire and she needed that fire put out before she nearly exploded. Somehow, she managed to push him away and stumbled away from him, still trembling. "Get out." She ordered, her voice shaky as she felt her heart thundering against her chest, swallowing hard at the predatory gaze that came over his green eyes. "I mean it, 'Taker, go back to your room!"

He nodded with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm going." He leaned in and gave her a sniff, looking disgusted. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Strawberry." The word lingered in the air long after he was gone. Though in the privacy of his own room, he shattered the mirror with his fist, pulling it back and looking down at the floor, seeing the shards winking back at him. A million and one thoughts were going through his mind and none of them were good.

Alexis dropped to her knees on the carpeted floor, tears streaming down her face, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. They had just found a common field, made a truce, and now this. "Damn it." She whispered, trudging to the bathroom and locked the door before stepping into the shower, sliding down the wall as she cried her heart out. Christian loved her and the moment his lips touched hers, Alexis couldn't help responding. He was always gentle and kind with her and somewhere in her mind she still held that love for him. "He's going to kill him." She whispered painfully. "Because of me." After an hour, Alexis finally stepped out and walked back into her hotel room, collapsing on the bed in her black towel and proceeded to cry herself into a restless slumber.

**~!~***~*~

He was in a foul mood the next morning. Even contemplating murdering Christian, but no, that would be too easy and besides, the little bastard wasn't worth going to prison over if he was caught. He was sitting down in the hotel restaurant drinking his morning coffee and completely ignoring Paul's prattle, finally snapping to attention when he mentioned Stephanie.

"Are you SURE you want to do this?"

"Positive."

Alexis waited in the hotel lobby, not really hungry, wearing blue jeans with a black tank top, black shades over her eyes. She was staring at the floor, knowing 'Taker was probably livid with her. She hadn't gone back on her word though. Christian had come to her hotel room and kissed her, rekindling all of those old feelings she harbored for him. She simply stood when 'Taker and Paul walked out, seeing how truly pissed off the boss was. When Paul asked her what happened, Alexis pulled her shades from her eyes and sniffled. They were red and swollen.

"He caught me with another guy, even though I'm single technically." She then walked out of the hotel, slipping her shades back on.

"You caught her with a guy?"

"Christian."

"Is he okay?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you mean."

"Oh thank god."

"Not that I'm not still considering it."

The ride to the arena was made in silence, Alexis staring out the window, wiping a stray tear away here and there, her arms crossed in front of her chest. They arrived at the arena and she just went inside, not caring what she was wearing and sat down by the wall, drawing her knees up and rested her chin on them. She took her shades off and set them aside, running a hand through her hair as 'Taker and Paul walked in, the rest of the Ministry there.

"Hey Alexis, you alright?"

She simply closed her eyes and looked away from him.

"Aww man you're not having like...that time of the month right?"

"No, rest easy, I'm fine. I apparently just can't seem to have an orgasm without your boss being the deliverer." She snorted in disgust and stood up, storming into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"What the-"

"Hell..."

That was IT. Getting up, 'Taker kicked the door, it giving after a few good hard kicks. He waved off Bradshaw when the man tried calming him down, grabbing Alexis by the arm and dragged her out of the room. "Get out." He said coldly. "You should have left when Edge won the match, but you CHOSE to stay."

"'Taker..."

"WHAT?"

"You would've chased me down and we BOTH know it!" She shouted back at him, holding her arm, not believing he was actually kicking her out. Then again, she probably pushed him to the breaking point and she was getting what she wanted.

Without another word, Alexis bolted down the hallway and out of the arena, seeing it was pouring down rain. She didn't care, her tears mingling with the rain, drenching her to the point where she could barely run due to her soaked jeans.

"Let her go." He ordered, stopping Mideon from chasing after her. "She never belonged with us to begin with." Paul personally agreed with that seeing as how the two couldn't coexist for more than minutes at a time. 'Taker was too possessive and dangerous while Alexis could be a brutal bitch. "Besides, we have Stephanie to worry about." He shoved Alexis out of his mind, gritting his teeth.

Alexis went back to the hotel and slid the keycard in the slot, coughing and shivering from head to toe. She grabbed her bag and placed all of her other things in it before walking back out, handing her keycard in, and ventured back out into the rain. She had some money saved up and she was using that to go home. She waited outside of the hotel and reflected over the past several months, burying her face in her hands. She was finally free and felt more alone than ever.

"Home." She whispered heartbrokenly, clutching her bag tightly to her chest.

Plans went accordingly and by the end of the night Stephanie was in his hands, literally. He stared down at the trembling girl, now moved to a different hotel under a false identity while the Ministry led the McMahon's on a goose chase. Of course Paul was with him, apparently protecting the girl's virtue. He snorted, pushing her away. As if he would ever want this...child. That's what she was. Even though she was technically a woman, Stephanie reminded him of a pampered, protected child.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alexis sat in the airport, having changed into a black hoodie with black jeans, her hood up as she waited for her flight to be called. She couldn't stop crying even if her life depended on it and sighed heavily, knowing she wouldn't be back. She was going far away where nobody could find her in North Carolina. She'd already called a friend of hers for a job and sniffled, ignoring her cell phone that kept ringing. Finally, she just shut it off. She jumped when a hand planted on her shoulder, causing her to look up and blinked, seeing Paul standing there.

"What do you want Paul?" She asked tiredly, pulling her hood back and lowered her head.

"He didn't mean it." Paul said gently, sitting down beside her. "'Taker...he doesn't react well to your...attitude." He said slowly, trying to explain things without driving her away even further. "You have a fiery spirit and while he does admire it, he also hates it when it's directed at him. He had no right in doing what he did when it came to you and Christian last night." He said quickly, making his stance known. "But he's possessive of you, or haven't you noticed?"

"Yes I've noticed. What I don't understand is why." She sighed heavily, wiping her tears away, her hands trembling. "Paul, Christian came to my room and he kissed me. The only reason why I gave into him so willingly is because I've been having dreams of 'Taker." She slowly looked up at him, though she was still hunched over. "They've been driving me insane, that's why I kept having to cool myself off at the arena. He kissed me and then I saw him with that little boy and..." She knew she was not making a lick of sense, taking a deep breath. "He kissed me, forcefully, but it was a kiss nonetheless and I haven't able to stop forgetting about it. But I also will not surrender to him either. He is too possessive, he won't even let me have my own bathroom at the hotels for Christ sakes! This was all sprung on me in a big heaping blob and I...I wasn't expecting it. He literally ripped Christian away from me and I grew to not love him anymore. Besides," She actually sneered. "He wants that princess bitch now."

Paul had no idea what she was talking about, piecing together some of the things she said, but barely, then he grasped onto the Stephanie bit. "He doesn't WANT her the way you're thinking, Alexis." He said quickly, seeing her eyes widen and nodded. "What he wants is her father to cave into his demands and using Stephanie is the best way to achieve that. He wants you." How in the hell did he wind up in the middle of a crowded airport explaining this? Honestly...

"He's going to marry her though, I overheard them talking about it..." When he shook his head, Alexis's eyebrows furrowed together and she dropped her head, slowly shaking it. "He kicked me out of the Ministry, Paul. He obviously doesn't want me that badly." Granted, she'd seen the fire in 'Taker's eyes, the rage mixed with the passion, and that's why she hadn't been able to say much to him before bolting. "I like being in the Ministry." She admitted openly and stared back into his paternal dark eyes. "If you repeat any of this to him..." When he shook his head, Alexis closed her eyes and stared straight ahead. "I'm slowly falling for him, 'Taker I mean..." She swallowed hard. "We just made a truce and then he had to catch me with Christian..." She whispered that out painfully, feeling him grab her hand.

Again, he had no idea what she was thinking. He knew 'Taker had a soft side, somewhere, but somehow he just didn't see Alexis falling in love with the man who had made her life a living hell, briefly wondering if it was 'Stockholm's Syndrome' before sighing heavily. "Come back with me. He does want you there, Alexis. He's just not so good at showing it. But you've seen how gentle he can be, you seen it that day with those children."

"That's the moment I think I started falling for him." She admitted, raking a hand through her sopping wet hair, and sighed heavily as her flight was called. What did she do? Did she go back and face the wrath or did she go home and play it safe? Her heart and mind were at odds as she tried figuring out what to do. "I want him to just...romance me a little I guess. I don't know." She groaned and gripped her hair with her free hand, knowing what she had to do. "God I'm going to burn in hell for this." Alexis muttered before standing up, not releasing Paul's hand. "Lead the way, father." She smiled when he shook his head and kissed his cheek.

Paul led the way, knowing he was going to have to have a little chat with the Undertaker and wasn't looking forward to it. He knew the man cared somewhat for Alexis, but sometimes 'Taker was so hard to read! Did his feelings go past the obvious physical attraction or would he lose interest when he inevitably had her? Maybe convincing Alexis to come back wasn't such a bright idea after all. He couldn't see 'Taker romancing anybody without a personal interest at stake. It was too late now, the dice had been tossed.

No matter what happened, Alexis was taking a chance and she knew it. If 'Taker slept with her and wanted nothing more to do with her, then that was on him. She would pick up the pieces of her broken heart and go back home, but she had to take this chance. She slid into the passenger seat of Paul's rental car and buckled up, leaning back against the chair and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for...springing all that on you, Paul. I know I sound insane, but you honestly can't help who you fall for or how fast it happens." She seen him nod and felt him grab her hand, squeezing it gently as he drove away from the airport and toward the highway, wondering where they were going.

**~!~**

He sat broodingly, ignoring Stephanie's cries and whines for her mommy and daddy, wondering if knocking her out to shut her up counted as a form of aspirin. Sighing, he stood up, walked over to her and picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, voice going shrill, smacking him when she seen he was heading for the bed. "NO! NOOOO!"

He dropped her on it. "Shut up and go to sleep, Princess."

**~!~**

They pulled into a hotel a few hours later, causing Alexis to stare over at Paul, knowing the Ministry was here. She stepped out and grabbed her bag, knowing Paul had already called ahead of time to book her own room. He guided her up to it and unlocked the door, walking inside, and yawned as she tossed her bag to the side. "What do you want me to do?" She asked quietly after he shut the door, sitting on the bed, her hair only mildly damp now.

Um, stay out of the Undertaker's bedroom for the moment until Stephanie wasn't in there? No, that might that go over so well. "Just...get some sleep and you can talk to him in the morning." He said, patting her on the head before heading towards the stairs. "You've had a rough night, Alexis, rest." He needed to let 'Taker know she was back so the man didn't explode in the morning upon seeing her.

Alexis nodded and changed into a deep purple nightgown before calling it a night. He was right, she was exhausted, and knew tomorrow the blowup would be not of this world. "Why did I come back?" She whispered, her eyes closing and then suddenly flying open when both her heart and mind gave her the same answer. "I love him." She felt the tears flow down her cheeks, knowing he probably wanted nothing to do with her and finally drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with the man from the dark side.

**~!~**

Just to annoy Stephanie, he had slept in the bed with her, as far away as possible, but in the bed. He'd watched the little princess sob quietly to herself, jumping whenever he moved, her eyes wide and innocent. It was disgusting. Now if it hadn't been for the fact that he wanted Alexis, he might have been interested in tainting the miss innocent McMahon, but Alexis had tainted him. He exhaled when Stephanie finally fell asleep, closing his own eyes.

**~!~**

The following morning, Alexis's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned, her body not used to doing all the running and walking she had. She slowly sat up and yawned, looking around the hotel room, and suddenly remembered why she was here. 'Taker. She sighed and stood up, making herself a pot of coffee, trying to wake up. She finished it and sipped it calmly before going back to sit on her bed, sighing heavily. She was prolonging the inevitable and she knew it. After her cup of java, Alexis was a little more awake and went to take a quick shower, pulling her hair in a tight messy bun before slipping into a new pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved wine colored top. She hadn't kept her word about getting only purple and black, these were street clothes after all.

'Taker listened calmly as Paul explained the situation, hearing Stephanie crying -again- in the bathroom. "Does she know the truth about-" He jerked his head towards the bathroom.

"Yes." Paul sipped his coffee, pleased 'Taker was being so calm about this.

"Think she'd mind going along with it?"

"Um..."

Her head snapped up when she heard a knock sound at her hotel room door, swallowing hard, and slowly stood up. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breathing and pulse quickening with every step she took. 'This is why I came back, now answer the damn door.' She coached herself and gripped the handle of it shakily before opening it. Alexis could only hope she didn't regret coming back, could only hope she didn't regret running, could only hope that 'Taker felt even a sliver of what she felt for him.

He waited for what seemed like eternity as she finally opened the door, staring down at her clothes with an arched eyebrow. The wine colored top suited her better then the black and purple. Jeans also suited her better then the usual gothic get-up. Hmmm...Change of wardrobe was in order.

"Paul told me you came back he didn't tell me the reason." He said by way of greeting, wondering if she was going to make him wait out in the hallway all morning.

She just stared back at him and nodded before stepping inside, letting him walk in and closed the door softly behind her, raking a hand through her hair as she watched him sit on the bed. "You're an asshole." She stated bluntly. "An arrogant, manipulative, self-centered, egotistical, possessive asshole." She held her hand up when he went to open his mouth. "I'm not done and until I am, you will sit there and keep your mouth shut." She ordered, knowing she had to get the words out as she began pacing back and forth in front of him. "The night you caught me with Christian, I didn't want him. I've been having these dreams about a certain someone and he was there and he kissed me and I remembered how good it used to be between us. Used to be." She finally stopped and stared into his green eyes. "I fell for an asshole, okay? I want an asshole and for the life of me, I don't understand why. I was on my way to the airport to go home, to forget all about a greed eyed, black haired, Lord of Darkness ASSHOLE and I ended up back here. And I'm a bitch. I'm a stubborn bitch and I can be cruel at times. I'll admit it right now." She took a deep breath and kept walking back and forth. "I'm not done." She stated when he went to talk again. "I don't just hop into bed with a man, 'Taker. I like to get to know the other person first because, contrary to popular belief, I believe it's the right thing to do. I don't like a man who is possessive because my life is just that, mine. I feel the man I am with should respect me for my decisions and let me do what I want and TRUST me. And you can get mad all you want at the clothes because we're not at the damn arena and I actually wanted to wear color today."

Did he kill her for being a bitch and shooting off at the mouth or did he kiss her to shut her the fuck up? He just sat there on the bed, staring at her, his green eyes unreadable, processing everything she had just said. Did she say she loved him? Well what the hell? The wench just insulted him in one breath and said she loved him in the other. He would never understand this woman and kept his silence, arching an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her to let him know if she was done with her rant.

Her voice became softer as she took another deep breath before locking eyes with him again. "When I saw you with that little boy, I don't know what happened. Something inside of me just melted and I started seeing a different side of you. Don't even ask me to explain this because even I don't know." She wasn't pacing and simply leaned against the wall, the side of her head resting on it. "I don't know what happened, but somewhere along the way you managed to squash everything I ever felt for Christian and wormed your way in. So here I am. I didn't leave. I didn't run like I probably should have. I rolled the dice, I took a chance because I'm hoping maybe, just maybe, we can make this work somehow. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I was scared about everything that was going on and I didn't know how to handle it." She felt the tears flow down her cheeks and wiped them away, refusing to look at him as she stared at the floor. "I'm done." She whispered, sniffling slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He could only stare at her with raised brows, wondering if Alexis was for real. The look on her face told him the entire story and he had to clear his throat. Wow. That was unexpected. Slowly, he stood up, wishing she'd stop crying already. What was there for her to cry about?

"I do...care about you." He said slowly, not about to tell her he was in love with her when he wasn't. Why did women have to make things so damn complicated? "That is the most I can offer you right now, Alexis." He wasn't going to lie to her and she could either accept it and move on or leave...again.

"Alright." She didn't move from the wall and wiped her remaining tears away. "I didn't expect anything, 'Taker." She assured him softly, finally turning to face him and cleared her throat. "I just had to tell you to get it off of my shoulders. I know I'm not fully back in the Ministry yet, so now I need you to tell me if you want me to stay or go. I have my bags packed and my plane ticket. I'm not leaving though until you tell me." Her tone was still calm and soft, refusing to get smart with him and looked at the floor again, feeling sick to her stomach because she probably just gave him a LOT of ammo to use against her in the future.

'Taker shook his head, gesturing for her to stay. "No, you don't need to leave." He said quietly, standing up and staring down at her. "It took a lot of...courage to just say everything you did and I admire that." Not to mention if he ever decided to be particularly malicious, she had basically handed him the tools of her destruction. The woman either really did...love...him or she was insane.

"I meant everything I said." She replied, slowly looking up into his green eyes and cracked a small smile before running a hand through her hair. "I know you have the McMahon girl." She seen him raise an eyebrow and waved him off dismissively. "I wanted to know if there's anything you needed me to do or should I just stay in here?" She wanted to be useful SOMEHOW, but if he wanted her to stay put then that's what she would do. She had things to occupy her time with, such as a walkman and some magazines she picked up while at the airport.

Now that was definitely unexpected. "Given the current circumstances, I'm not entirely sure if it's best for you to...help, with that situation. Did Paul explain everything to you?" He was fairly certain Paul said he had, not overly surprised to see Alexis nod. "Nobody besides you, Paul and myself know this entire thing is false. Stephanie honestly believes I am going to," He rolled his eyes heavenward, making a face. "Marry her and I wish to keep it that way."

"Well then it looks like we have a wedding to plan!" She quipped, her purple eyes flashing wickedly. "Now honestly 'Taker, you don't know anything about wedding dresses. If we're doing this, we have to do it right. I should go congratulate the lucky bride, don't you think?" She seen his green eyes widen somewhat and sighed inwardly. "I am apart of the Ministry, 'Taker. We're all supposed to be evil and diabolical right? Besides, I know you're going to send Paul out to get her wedding dress. I want to go with, give it a woman's touch. Unless you don't want that?"

Was she ever going to stop surprising him? Probably not. 'Taker finally nodded, raking a hand through his black hair, a wicked grin forming on his face. "You're right, you should meet Stephanie." Oh, Stephy was going to probably have a panic attack and the thought amused him to no end. "Care to meet her now? She should be awake."

Alexis grinned, though it was purely evil as she opened the door. "After you, boss." She giggled when he groaned, following him out of the room and to his own.

She could hear the crying as they walked in, raising a slow eyebrow at the...woman...standing before her. She had shoulder length brown hair with reddened blue eyes. "Now honestly, is that anyway to act in front of your soon-to-husband?" She smirked when Stephanie just whipped around to face her. "Alexis. Pleasure to meet you Miss McMahon. Now we need to measure you, can't have a wedding without the proper dress." She winked over at Paul, who had his jaw dropped at the moment before turning back at the princess. "Hmm and we're going to need to do your makeup and hair." This was simply too much fun and Alexis couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this.

"No!" Stephanie backed away, terrified, shaking her head from side to side frantically. "I'm n-not marrying h-him!" She pointed a shaking finger at 'Taker. "I want my daddy, please, I want to go home." She sank to the floor, crying.

"Make sure the dress is black." He said calmly, not fazed in the slightest by what he was doing to an innocent woman. He would forever mentally roll his eyes at that.

"You're not going home, Stephanie. You're going to marry the Lord of Darkness and be the new Mistress of Darkness. Now up. Stop making a spectacle of yourself." She rolled her eyes and pulled the young girl up by her arms, sitting her down before grabbing a measuring strip, ignoring her sobs and crying. "You really should be grateful. You're marrying one of the greatest wrestlers in the company. Do you have any idea what women all over the world would give to be in your shoes?" She smirked when Stephanie just cried harder for her daddy, mentally wanting to slap this child as she finished the measures. "One black wedding dress coming right up!"

The Undertaker AND Alexis working together on this fiasco? Paul shook his head as he watched, knowing if things didn't pan out 'Taker could definitely be expecting a bill for Stephanie's future therapy. He felt a tinge of pity for the scared young woman.

Stephanie began screaming even worse when 'Taker took a single step towards her, truly terrified of him, pushing Alexis over in her hurry to get as far away from him as possible.

Alexis grunted as she stumbled into 'Taker, staring up into his green eyes, and slowly turned around to face the princess, suddenly looking demonic with those violet eyes of hers as they flashed. "We'll be back." She walked away from 'Taker and followed Paul out of the room, laughing as soon as they were on the elevator. "I'm sorry Paul, I know it's not supposed to be funny, but I can't help laughing."

She giggled when Paul started chuckling as they walked off the elevator and out of the hotel, heading toward the mall. She was sure what she was looking for was at one of stores in there. Black dress, didn't exactly have to be from a wedding store, right? Right.

Great, they had left him with the banshee from Hell and Stephanie had to be watched twenty four seven in case she tried escaping. Sighing, he sank down into a chair, staring at her musingly. He smirked at the way she held her arms over herself, like she was expecting to be jumped at any second. Honestly, what was it with women thinking all he was after was sex? Well, in Alexis's case that might be partially true, Stephanie however it was not. Deciding to be cruel anyways, he leered at her.

"Tell me, princess, are you still a virgin?"

Stephanie began screaming all over again.

Alexis tapped her chin as she sifted through the dresses, finally deciding on one she knew Stephanie would enjoy. The thought made her smirk as she pulled it down and got the proper measurements, glad this place actually carried them. It was a simple black dress that went to the ankles and had long sleeves, a scoop neckline that wouldn't show anything off, but would cling to ones curves. She smiled and picked up a few things for herself, ringing them out in two separate transactions. Paul was waiting outside in the mall, sitting on a bench as she had the dress placed with a bag over it, not wanting it to get ruined. When she was finished, Alexis walked back out with a bag in one hand and the dress in another, shrugging when Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I did a little shopping for myself." She quipped with a smile as they walked toward the exits, deciding to go surprise Stephanie with her new dress.

Paul wasn't surprised to find Stephanie in tears and the Undertaker without a shirt, knowing the man probably was getting his rocks off on just tormenting the woman with verbal insinuations. He was a sick, sick individual 'Taker was, but damn if he couldn't play one hell of a mind game.

Stephanie was almost out of tears, her face beet red. "Please, make him stop." She whispered, looking at Alexis for help. "Please."

"Now princess, you know you're enjoying it. Every...inch, of it." He said, watching with an amused smirk as she began shaking all over again.

Alexis had to learn how to breathe again when she seen 'Taker shirtless, quickly getting herself under control and draped an arm around his neck casually. "Poor princess isn't happy. I think I can fix that." She giggled wickedly and walked over, setting the bag down, having already dropped her own off at her hotel room. "Now then, here's the dress." She pulled the bag off and watched as Stephanie paled, that smile never leaving her lips as she held it up to her. "Perfect." She nodded before hanging it up on a hook over in the corner. "Now Stephy, I know it's a little EARLY for this, but I figured you could wear this for the wedding night..." She pulled out the black and purple bustier set she purchased, seeing the princess go as white as a sheet. "I think you'll look SPLENDID in that when you two consummate the marriage." She was having too much fun and she knew it, but damned if it wasn't hilarious.

Even he had to admit, Stephanie might actually look pretty...hot in that bustier, wondering how Alexis would look in a black one, arching an eyebrow.

"You people are- are depraved!" Stephanie screeched, looking up at 'Taker and blushed. "I'm not marrying him a-and I'm not con-con- SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

Full blown laughter now on his part, 'Taker saw Paul was trying to hold it back as well. Sighing, he walked over to pull Stephanie against him, holding her firmly against his body. "Darling, you'll look fantastic in that." He growled, though his eyes were locked on Alexis, feeling Stephanie trembling against him and groaned. Great, he was picturing Alexis while Stephanie was giving him a hard-on. "Keep doing that princess and I'll have you now." He warned darkly, pleased to see her going even paler, if that was possible.

Damn he could be sexy when he wanted to be. Alexis knew she would need a cold shower after seeing that display and patted Stephanie on the back. "You're home now sweetheart. Better get used to it." She smirked when Stephanie began crying her heart out, sighing resignedly. "Tomorrow we'll try the dress on to make sure it fits properly along with the wedding night gift." She informed her evenly before walking past them, nodding her to Paul with a smile. "Pleasant dreams princess and once again, congratulations." She walked out and went back to her room, laughing the entire way, shaking her head. 'Taker had rubbed off on her, she knew it. Alexis walked into her room and closed the door, immediately shedding her clothes, needing that cold shower.

"How about I watch Stephanie while you go finalize other plans?" Paul suggested, seeing the heated expression in 'Taker's eyes, wondering just how far the man would actually go.

"I'll be down in the gym." He said, pushing away from her, shaking his head. Damn it, Alexis was going to be his undoing. This darker side of her was sexy. Very, very sexy.

After her shower, Alexis was feeling much better and cooler as she slipped into one of the things she'd bought. A pale blue nightgown that went to mid-thigh. She wanted to wear color to bed, there wasn't any rules stating she couldn't and knew it. She brushed her hair out and put it in a high messy bun while taking her lotion out, beginning to do her face, arms and legs, her nightly ritual. Her eyebrow rose when a knock sounded at her door, causing her to slip her black robe on and opened the door to see who it was.

Wondering just what the hell he was doing here besides pushing his luck and already growing numbers of cold showers per day, 'Taker stared back at her. "I needed a break from Stephanie." He said by way of greeting, knowing that covered all his bases. Of course, princess was sleeping now thanks to Paul sedating her, but still, just SEEING her gave him a migraine.

Amusement shined in her violet eyes as Alexis nodded, walking away from the door and sat back down on the bed. "Yeah, those shrieks of hers were giving me a headache." She said, finishing her other leg before putting her lotion aside. She then took her hair down, fluffing it out a bit before brushing it again, seeing him walk over and sit on the bed with her. "I hope you don't mind if I tormented her a little." She smirked impishly before crossing one leg over the other, staring back at him and could already feel the heat growing inside of her again. She would be having another cold shower before the night was through, she was sure of it.

"No, feel free to torment her all you like." He said, wanting her to because it was a major turn on for him, he admitted it. He was a sick and sadistic bastard. And then not wanting her too because being turned on meant a cold shower. Unless Alexis decided she was in the mood or he became the rapist he professed he was not. Yes, cold showers it was.

Why didn't he have a shirt on? Was he trying to torment HER? Alexis stood up from the bed and took her robe off, draping it over the chair before pulling her hair back up, needing it off of her neck. She was hot and decided to turn the air conditioner on before sitting back down.

"I think you've rubbed off on me, 'Taker." She admitted openly with a smile, making the mistake of staring into those acid eyes of his, feeling her heart nearly skip a beat before tearing her gaze away from his. She had to be strong damn it! She couldn't cave in, not now, especially with this Stephanie fiasco going on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She HAD to remove the robe, didn't she? Of course she did. It was torment the sexually frustrated Undertaker day. And then admitting he had rubbed off on her and not entirely in the way he had wanted too...Maybe coming here hadn't been the best of ideas. Though...Alexis was beginning to do the whole heat flash thing again which made him grin wickedly.

"Have I now?"

"Yeah because normally I would feel bad for the poor girl." She would not look in his eyes, she would not do it. If she did it was over and she knew it. He would have her and she would completely surrender to him. She couldn't let that happen so the floor was her new best friend as far as gaze went. "When do you plan on going through with the rest of this plan?" She asked softly, feeling the room become cooler though it wasn't helping the raging fire that was spreading throughout her body. Just being NEAR him got her going and Alexis didn't understand it.

"Two nights from now." He rumbled, moving over to perch on the edge of her bed, trying not to be amused. It was all too obvious she was avoiding looking at him. His eyes darkened as they roamed her body, sighing softly. "Alexis," He whispered, seeing her shoulders tense. "Look at me."

The fire had just turned into molten lava as it flowed through her veins, her name coming from his lips in a seductive whisper causing her eyes to close. She took a deep breath and finally lifted her head, meeting his eyes, seeing how much they'd darkened over. Oh god. She had to be strong. But damn if he wasn't gorgeous and dripped pure sexuality. Everything from his eyes, to his hair, those lips she'd felt twice...No she couldn't think about that!

"On Raw then." She tried like hell to keep the shakiness out of her voice, but knew she failed miserably. "That should be...interesting."

"Indeed." 'Taker purred, staring into her beautiful violet eyes. "Of course it will wind up violent, McMahon or someone else will interfere, but I'm hoping the Ministry will pull through." Why was he talking business with her when he could be showing her pleasures she never even dreamed about? "Having second thoughts?"

That caught her off guard as Alexis blinked, slowly shaking her head. "No, I want to be in the Ministry, no matter the dangers." Her voice was barely above a whisper now, not able to pull away from his gaze.

What was it about this man that stirred her blood? That completely lit her on fire like no other man ever could? Alexis didn't understand it and it both enticed and scared the hell out of her at the same time.

Personally, he was wondering if she could remain cool while he 'married' another woman. Given that only hours ago she had been professing her love for him, 'Taker made a mental note to let Farooq to be on alert for chair shots coming his way, just in case. Just because she had increased tenfold in the sweet and sexy department didn't mean she wasn't capable of going insane on his ass again.

"Hot?"

"No." She lied through her teeth and had to get the situation under control. She took another silent breath before smiling back at him, trying to simmer the amount of desire that was coursing through her. God she wanted him; she wanted him to just take her right here and now. That wasn't the best track of mind to go on. Him marrying Stephanie. "The Ministry will handle it and everything will be fine, 'Taker." She patted his hand and stood up, needing to put some space between them, walking over to stare out the window. It was right by the air conditioner so that was helping her cool down even more.

Smirking slightly, 'Taker got up and walked behind her, making no noise as he moved. His tattooed arms snaking around her waist and pulling her back against him, feeling how flushed her skin was even with the air conditioner going full tilt. Of course his was icy, having taken several cold showers today and been in the air conditioning. He was taking no chances.

"You seem distant tonight." He murmured in her ear, his breath hot against her ear. "What's wrong, Alexis?"

This was torture and Alexis couldn't stop melting against him, her hands covering his as she swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat. She couldn't speak, her voice box wasn't working, and her eyes instantly drifted closed when he pressed a simple kiss to her neck. She'd already told him she wanted him so of course he was going to torment her until she submitted against him.

"'Taker..." She breathed out, her stomach tensing, remembering the night he pulled her from the tub and kissed the breath right out of her. "I don't know..." She finally whispered, not about to tell him she was going to explode if she didn't cool down soon. It was a damn good thing she put her hair up or else she would be sweating, his body pressed against hers not helping.

"Don't know what?" He murmured, trailing kisses around her throat to the other side, feeling her melting against him and 'mine' flashed through his head. However...'Taker stepped away, raking a hand through his hair. "We have a day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to be changing location frequently to keep the McMahons and anyone else they send off of us. You should probably rest."

"Y-Yeah, I will..." Her chest was heaving and Alexis felt like she was going to either pass out from how much heat was filling her or tackle the son of a bitch to the bed. Her violet eyes were darker, almost as dark as his color and she had to shake herself mentally, though a tremor flowed through her body. He wasn't getting away that easily though as she grabbed him before he could walk out the door, spinning him around, and brought his lips against hers, passionately kissing him, finally pulling away. "Sleep well 'Taker." She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it before taking another cold shower.

Oh that dirty bitch, she was not playing fair and here he was going to back off and not play on the 'I'm in love with you' card like he normally would have. He was going to be a gentleman and not press his advantage and what did she do, she kissed him. Sighing, he dropped down onto her bed, leaning against the head board with his legs crossed in front of him. He sincerely hoped that cold shower did the job for her.

Alexis stayed in there a full hour before she finally emerged, slipping her nightgown back on along with a new pair of panties. At this rate, she would need to buy more as she walked out, towel drying her hair and shivered as the cool room hit her. "Damn." She grunted, turning it off and turned around, jumping out of her skin when she seen 'Taker hadn't left, raising a slow eyebrow. "I thought you left." She flipped her hair over to dry the rest of it before flipping it back up, hanging down her back. It had grown and was almost to her waist now. Alexis's hair grew fast due to her Indian heritage, though she hated the sun.

"Now why on earth would I do that, hmm?" He asked softly, his green eyes practically glowing at her, smirking when she turned off the AC, knowing she was going to need to turn it right back on before he left. "Did you enjoy your bath?" It was an innocent question, mostly, remembering the time she had walked in on him and then vice versa, glad he wore tight jeans even if they were cutting into him at the moment.

"You mean my shower? Yeah, I guess." She replied, walking back into the bathroom to hang it up before walking back out, turning the light off, and wondering if he would be staying with her tonight.

Probably. That kiss had probably not been the best idea in the world, but he deserved it for teasing her damn it! Alexis pulled the comforter back, then thought twice about it, pulling a sheet out of the nightstand, and slid into bed, draping it over her.

"Mind if I spend the night? I don't feel like babysitting the banshee and Paul assured me he has it well under control." Not like it wouldn't be the first time they had shared a bed, though this time he had a goal other than actually sleeping. Torturing her the way she seemed to be torturing him. Not waiting for her answer, he rolled over on his side, staring at her intently. "Still hot?"

"No, I don't mind." She softly replied and felt her body start to ignite in flames, staring back into his green eyes that were filled with evil intentions. "Yeah, I am." She mumbled, not amused as she slid from the bed, only to be stopped by his hand wrapping around her arm and pulling her back on the bed, her wet black locks splayed all around her and over the pillow.

He was going to torture her and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it from happening. Maybe he would take merciful pity on her and just take her. Alexis doubted it.

"Where are you going?" He murmured, pulling her against him, turning her so her back was to his chest, running a lazy hand up and down her side, fingers lingeringly caressing her. "Don't worry, Alexis, I won't bite you." He promised in her ear. "Nibble maybe..." His laughter was a low roll of thunder, green eyes now darkened with desire.

"I-I was going to um...turn the AC back on..."

Oh sweet Jesus this man was engulfing her in heat as she completely melted against him, his hand searing through the thin fabric of her nightgown. What was she supposed to do? Alexis sighed as her eyes drifted shut, just deciding to go with it and let nature take its course. It'd been so long since she was held by a man and tucked her arm beneath the pillow, her head resting against his free arm, feeling his hot breath on her ear.

Something told him if he really wanted too, he could have Alexis right this very minute and it was a deliciously tempting thought. Wondering if he was sprouting a conscious, 'Taker pushed all those thoughts from his mind, groaning when she just twitched. Knowing he was probably going to offend her in a moment because if he didn't adjust himself, it was probably going to explode.

Alexis felt him release her momentarily and didn't turn around, feeling him adjusting himself and had to bite her lip to keep from giggling, snuggling back against him again. His skin was feverishly warm as she kicked the sheet off, knowing she wouldn't need it with him here. Then again, the AC wasn't on and her blood was already on fire again. So much for the cold shower.

"Better?" She murmured softly, giggling quietly when he growled in her ear.

"Quiet wench." He muttered, very tempted to remove the damn jeans, but like usual he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. "Do you have an extra sheet in that drawer?" He asked quietly, when she nodded getting up and retrieving one. He slipped out of the jeans, kicked them aside and wrapped the sheet around his waist, not finding the color all that amusing, but at least he wasn't going to lose his favorite body part to poor circulation either.

Alexis flipped the AC on while she was up, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand it and slipped right back in bed, feeling how hard he was as he pressed against her butt. She felt his strong tattooed arm wrap around her waist and sighed in contentment, the heat within her simmering for the time being. She smiled and ran her nails gently back and forth on his arm, wondering if this is what her future held. She was thoroughly enjoying this, just laying with him, him spooned against her. This is what Alexis wanted. It wasn't just about sex in her mind. She wanted this, just comfort and someone who cared about her. 'Taker didn't love her, she knew that, and she was fine with it for the time being.

"Woman, if you want this," He dug his erection against her. "Away from that pert ass of yours, I'd stop that." He cautioned, exhaling against the back of her neck, knowing the only way it was going 'away' was if it wasn't fucking harder than a rock. Holding her was nice, felt good, but if she was going to touch him, even the gentlest of touches, he was going to lose his mind.

Alexis moaned softly when he did that, his hot breath on her neck driving her mad. She slowly rolled over to where she was facing him, draping her leg over his large muscular one, and softly kissed his lips. Her hands ran to his hair, threading her fingers through it since it was down, moaning softly and smiled when his arm tightened around her waist, their chests now pressed together. "'Taker..." She breathed out, breaking the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, trembling from how much desire was flowing through her for him. She was going to lose whatever resolve was left if she didn't stop this, but she couldn't. He felt too good, too strong and powerful and she was dying to be held as her face buried in his neck.

Gently, he untangled her from him, staring into her violet eyes, his own emerald orbs darkened with desire. Not believing he was doing this, he took a deep breath. "Alexis, I don't want to take advantage of you." He said softly, brushing a tendril of hair away from her face. "And that's exactly what it would be." Especially after her afternoon confession.

She couldn't believe what he was saying and it just made her heart swell for him even more. "Okay." She whispered and pulled her own sheet over her, putting some space between them, and snuggled down into her pillow.

She wanted him to hold her, but knew that wouldn't be the best idea. He wasn't taking advantage of her and that just made Alexis believe she'd made the right decision. She knew she confessed a lot to him, probably too much, but she didn't care about that. She was just happy to be back with him, no matter if they were lying in bed together or arguing. For however long he wanted her with him, Alexis was here to stay.

It was official, he could have fucked her senseless and he had turned it down. He had been the one to say 'not right now' what the hell was wrong with him? Deciding it had to be the stress of the whole Stephanie situation and all that, he was making retarded decisions because he was stressed. He closed his eyes, feeling a little bit better.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Alexis woke up the next morning and found herself wrapped up in 'Taker's arms, a smile formed on her lips, knowing he must've grabbed her in the middle of the night. He was toasty warm, though the AC was turned off, probably gotten too chilly for him. She managed to look up at his peaceful sleeping face, memorizing every line, every feature, and leaned in to barely brush her lips against his before looking over at the clock. She heard knocking on the door and sighed, knowing that was probably Paul and felt him release her as she slid from the bed, going into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

Reluctantly, he went to answer the door, not too keen on dragging himself from the warm, comfortable bed. Especially not happy with having to let Alexis go. He opened the door, staring down at Paul before grunting and going back to bed, not happy he had brought the banshee with him.

"Nobody else would watch her." Paul said apologetically, glancing down at Stephanie to see her mouth was hanging open, arching an eyebrow at 'Taker, seeing that sheet was barely covering him. "Um, boss?"

"Stephanie, if you insist on staring I'm going to insist on you joining me in this bed."

"Good morning." Alexis greeted as she walked out, not minding she was in a mid-thigh nightgown. "Now then, we need to try that beautiful dress on don't we? Let me get dressed and we'll get started. You shouldn't cry honey, it'll make your face blotch." She then walked into the bathroom, her bag already in there and closed the door, snickering to herself.

"I'm not wearing it, I'm not!" Stephanie protested, screaming when 'Taker got out of the bed. Her eyes widened as he stalked over to her. "No, stay away!"

"Darling, please, you know you want to experience the darkness." He teased, his voice a rolling purr, aware the sheet was barely on his hips and her eyes kept darting downward, a blush on her face. "Alexis, cancel that, she'll try it on AFTER we're in our new location."

"That's what I meant, 'Taker." She called through the door, amusement in her tone and walked out a few minutes later, wearing a black leather skirt that went two inches above the knee along with a deep blue halter top. She smiled at the hysterical Stephanie, her bag in hand, two inch knee high boots on her feet. Walking over, Alexis took a strand of hair in her finger and slowly twirled it around. "We're going to have SO much fun together, dear princess." Her violet eyes flashed wickedly before walking over to apply her makeup, dark blue eyeliner with clear gloss.

Paul could already see Stephanie was going to have a nervous breakdown with these two both having a go at her, knowing that was on the agenda anyway and couldn't help feeling bad for her, until she started screaming again. Dear god, were his ears bleeding yet?

"Quiet."

She abruptly shut up, breathing heavily, swallowing sobs and began hiccupping.

"You know, since you are to be my wife, you should learn some wifely duties...Like helping me dress." Oh the expression on her face was PRICELESS.

Alexis couldn't stop herself from giggling, shaking her head as she brushed her hair out before pulling it up in a tight bun. She walked over, her mouth right next to her ear. "What's the matter? Afraid you might enjoy it?" She shoved her toward and smirked when her face landed right against 'Taker's chest and the sheet was gone. Alexis didn't understand why Stephanie was so scared unless she'd never saw a man naked before. That thought made her smirk as she gathered the rest of her things.

Oh now this was torture. A brief idea of Alexis and Stephanie…No, Alexis would have his balls. Stephanie was pretty in a way, but...still, he wasn't interested in a virgin, which she obviously was. He didn't have patience with training someone who had NO experience. Though tormenting her on the other hand…Watching Alexis out of dark eyes, he pressed Stephanie against him.

"What do you say, pet?" He rumbled darkly.

Paul shook his head when she actually fainted. "You two are sick."

"Blame 'Taker, I swear he's rubbed off on me." Alexis stated with a smirk before walking over, running her nails across 'Taker's back and smirked when he nearly dropped the princess. "I'll be waiting downstairs." She walked out, knowing he had to dress before she ended up jumping him with or without Paul and Stephanie present. She arrived downstairs and decided to get herself a coffee to go with some aspirin. She had a feeling she'd need both.

"Have fun with her." Paul bolted as well.

"Son of a bitch." He let Stephanie drop with a sigh, snatching his pants and pulling them on. Then it was carting Princess Peon to his room to finish dressing and grab their things. "You are a heavy bitch." He grunted, carrying her into the lobby, wondering when the hell she was planning on waking up.

The drive to the next location was made in silent and, surprisingly, Stephanie hadn't woken up the entire time. Until the car stopped at their next destination. It was a log cabin, but huge and looked like it had rooms for everyone. Nobody would be able to hear her screams and that delighted her more than words could say. Alexis stepped out, smoothing her skirt out before dragging Stephanie with her. They had to try the dress on after all and Stephanie had no idea where she was so even if she did run, 'Taker would catch up with her.

"Then we need to figure out how to do your hair and I really want you to try on my gift…"

"I don't want too, I'm not marrying him!" Stephanie said, unable to cry at the moment because she was running on empty when it came to tears. "Please, please, let me go. My daddy will pay whatever you want!"

"Damn straight he will." 'Taker grunted, following behind them. "Of course he will, especially after we get you in the family way, pet."

Now that was just mean.

Picking out a room, Alexis shut the door as she tossed Stephanie on the bed, knowing the princess wasn't stupid enough to try to make a run for it. She walked over after getting the dress out of the wrapping, a smirk on her glossy lips. "Now come on, it's just us girls." She assured her, helping her out of her shirt and pants forcefully, sighing when all Stephanie did was cry her heart out. Alexis managed to get the dress on her before dragging her over to the mirror, smoothing it down her sides and nodded. "You look beautiful, the perfect dark bride." She turned her around and tapped her chin in thought. "I don't think we'll put makeup on your face, it'll take away the innocent look about you."

"I don't want to marry him." Stephanie whispered, sinking down onto the floor, not caring if she ruined the dress as she pulled her knees up to her chin, burying her face in her kneecaps. "He scares me and- and..." She started breaking down again, her shoulders shaking violently.

Alexis sighed as she bent down and helped Stephanie stand again, biting her bottom lip, a tinge of guilt eating away at her. "Look, everything is going to be fine. Now come on, out of the dress." She guided the woman over to the bed and slipped it off of her before hanging it back up, stopping Stephanie when she went to put her clothes back on. "Here." She handed over a long black nightgown that had long sleeves, one of her own that she was willing to part with. "Go change into that and take a shower." She instructed before walking out of the room, heading down the hallway as she pulled the hair tie out of her hair.

**~!~**

"How will this work if she's mentally damaged from everything you two have put her through?" Paul asked curiously as he poured himself a drink while 'Taker built the fire.

"You mean she wasn't to begin with?"

Paul looked up when Alexis appeared, sitting on the couch while 'Taker rested in a high back chair, both men enjoying a drink. "Is she alright?" He asked, seeing the look on her face.

'Taker took a swallow of his scotch, not looking away from the flames. "Of course she isn't, she's about to marry Satan." He didn't say 'think' because he didn't know if Stephanie was listening or not. "Would you be okay?"

"She's fine." Alexis needed a drink as she poured herself a shot of Tequila, downing it before taking three more. "She's currently showering and I gave her one of my nightgowns to wear." The vindictiveness wasn't in her tone anymore as she slowly turned around to face 'Taker. "I want to take care of her. I really believe she's going to crack if you keep tormenting her before the big day." Regret was shining in her eyes, knowing how scared Stephanie was. "It was funny, but she just had a breakdown in the bedroom. Just...cool it until Raw, alright?" She walked out of there and down the hallway to her room, closing the door behind her.

"See, even Alexis- wait a minute, she helped..." Paul frowned, apparently Stephanie had a breakdown. "Happy now?"

"Delighted." He said dryly, standing up and finishing his scotch before tossing the glass into the fireplace, watching the flames glow bright for a moment before dying. "I'm going to bed." 'Taker muttered, heading to his own room.

"Madhouse..."

Alexis couldn't sleep though and changed into a blue mist low back slip that had slits up the sides that went to her hips. She pulled a black silk robe on and tied it before walking out of her room, her hair down, and knew which room 'Taker was in. She knocked softly and entered, seeing he was in pure darkness, and he was sitting up in bed. She closed the door behind her and walked over, crawling on the bed and began massaging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, seeing him turn to face her. "I shouldn't have requested that from you. You do what you want, 'Taker." Her voice was soft and low, not wanting him to be angry with her.

Sighing, he turned his head back to the wall, letting her rub his shoulders. "You and Paul are probably right, I should return her in fairly stable condition." When he returned her that is. Daddy Vince had to make some changes first. "What changed your mind? On all accounts, Alexis." He asked softly, reaching back to take her arms, pulling them around his neck.

"I don't know. Seeing the fear in her eyes." She knew 'Taker wouldn't like hearing this, but she had to be honest with him. "It reminded me of when I was forced to leave the Brood and be in the Ministry. To leave Christian." When he tensed, she pressed her hand over his heart, holding him a little tighter. "I was a complete moron though and couldn't see what was right in front of me." She watched as his head turned to face her, staring into his eyes, and ran her thumb across his soft red lips. "I didn't realize what was happening and I was scared and confused. It didn't help that you played some games with me, like you're doing with her. So I know what it's like to be in her shoes. That's why I'm suggesting that you back off because I know how close she is to cracking." Her tone was low and soft, no malice or anger in it, just talking with him calmly, hoping he wasn't angry with her.

"You think she might take a swing at me with a chair?" He asked finally, a hint of amusement in his tone. Moving quickly, 'Taker turned so he was sitting with his back to the headboard, pulling Alexis onto his lap. "Stephanie has just become your charge, Alexis. Because if I'm left to tend with her constantly, I will break her." He was being brutally honest. "Just as I tried to break you, only she does not have your spirit. She would crumble while you stood firm."

"I know, that's why I want to take care of her until Raw." She replied softly, leaning her head against him and breathed in his scent. "Thank you for not being angry with me." She murmured, running her hand up and down his smooth bare chest, sighing in contentment. God she loved him; she loved him with all of her heart and soul. "And I'm not easily broken." Alexis said firmly, looking up as green met purple, clashing together and brushed her lips against his before going back to snuggling against him. She was sitting sideways on his lap, her legs draped over the edge of the bed, her robe opening a little when she crossed one leg over the other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I'm aware you're not easily broken, you like to do the breaking." 'Taker teased, his arms wrapped around her, blatantly looking down her open robe since she was kind enough not to close it. "And are you sure those are real?" He demanded, parting the robe curiously. When Alexis's jaw dropped he began laughing outright, a deep booming sound that made Paul jump from the living room when he heard it. "It was a joke, Alexis."

She smacked him in the arm before closing her robe. "Yes they are very real." She stated, not amused in the slightest, and gasped when he suddenly pulled her down on the bed and passionately kissed her lips. Her arms instantly went around his neck, moaning softly, slowly pulling back to stare up into his sparkling green eyes. "You are evil." She breathed out, lips slightly swollen, though she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. "Every single part of this body is natural, 'Taker, I assure you." Her voice was a soft purr now, knowing that would get him riled up.

"I'm not sure about that...This body is just too damn beautiful to be completely natural." 'Taker said seriously, his eyes belying his amusement. He ran his hands down her ribs, to her hips and finally underneath to cup her ass, squeezing. "Hmmm...Too firm, you had a lift." Before she could say anything, he was moving down to her legs, caressing her calves in each hand, definitely enjoying himself way too much.

Alexis sat up to take her robe off before laying back, arching her body against his touch, enjoying him touching her. His big, strong muscular hands, she was so glad she shaved the previous night when she took a shower because her legs were silky smooth. "Mmm nope, that's natural too..." She breathed out, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her knees bent with her feet planted on the bed, the slip having rode up to her hips, revealing midnight blue panties as her eyes drifted shut. She knew he probably wouldn't go all the way and that was fine, though his touch was lighting her on fire. She would definitely need a cold shower after this.

"Hmmm... I'm still not convinced." He murmured, sitting between her legs, his own crossed Indian style, just running his massive hands up and down her thighs. Obviously he hadn't missed the fact that her panties were now almost literally in his face. Tempted to remove them, but more interested in this game of taking things slow, 'Taker knew when they did finally come together it was going to be explosive.

"What would it take to convince you?" She asked softly, trying to conceal her moans as his hands massaged her thighs gently, finally pulling away to sit on her knees in front of him. "Hmm?" She quipped with a smirk, running her nails lightly down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath them, barely grazing skin while her eyes locked on his.

Alexis didn't stop there though. He wanted to drive her insane? Well she was going to reciprocate the feeling right back as her hands began running down his arms and back up to his shoulders.

"I don't know, why don't you think of a way, hmm?" He groaned, knowing she was playing this game on purpose and kneeled back on his calves. He bent his head down, kissing her shoulders, gently sliding down the straps of her nightgown down, inch by inch, his lips and tongue burning a trail on her sensitive skin. "You're too good to be true..." He murmured, nipping the area between neck and shoulder, then ran his tongue up to her ear, drawing her lobe into his mouth. "There's a catch...isn't there?"

Alexis moaned softly as she tilted her head back, her hands resting on his chest. "'Taker..." She breathed out, her entire body raging now and she was slightly trembling against him, pulling back away from him long enough to kiss him, breathing heavily. "No, there's no catch. I'm finding it hard to believe you're real. You're too sinful and delicious to walk the earth." Her lips ran from his own to his jaw line, her hand wrapping around his throat, just resting there, hearing his low growls and knew this was going to either stop soon or keep going. Her lips attacking to his neck, licking and nipping, Alexis loved his rough, yet soft skin against her tongue, her hands gripping his arms as his own wrapped around her waist, continuing her assault. "Tell me this is really happening...that I'm not dreaming again..."

Sinful yes, delicious he wasn't quite sure about, though if that's what she thought who was he to dissuade her of the notion? Sinfully delicious and the thought made him half smirk, half wince. Though if 'Taker didn't stop this soon, he was going to do something the entire house would wind up hearing and she would probably regret when she realized he really was a bastard. Sighing reluctantly, he pulled away, fighting with himself. This was stupid, she wanted him, he wanted her.

"You're not dreaming, Alexis." He whispered, his voice husky.

She seen the fight in his eyes and smiled, kissing him softly, knowing now wasn't the time. "Soon." She promised, watching as he physically relaxed and knew she had to get out of here before she threw that out the window and just surrendered. She slid from the bed and sighed when he pulled her right back, knowing he didn't want her to leave."'Taker, I understand." She smiled, pressing her forehead against his, knowing those three words were all he needed to know. "I'm not going anywhere. So when you're ready, you come find me." She kissed him passionately one last time before getting off the bed and slipped her robe on, walking out and closed the door quietly before leaning against the wall, trying to learn how to breathe again.

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not go after Alexis and claim her. He laid face down on the bed, groaning as he inhaled her scent, gripping the sheet in his fists. Maybe if she hadn't dropped the L word on him he wouldn't be...taking it slow. He groaned again, rolling onto his back when lying on his hard-on was becoming too damn painful. Normally he took what he wanted, but now...That woman had poisoned him.

"Fuck." He muttered, perturbed to say the least.

**~!~**

Alexis was with Stephanie, having gotten her ready and walked out of the bathroom of their hotel room, since she was sharing one with the princess. It turned out Stephanie wasn't that bad and barely screamed, only when she had a nightmare. Alexis had aspirin on hand as she looked in the mirror, applying her clear gloss. Her outfit for the night was a corset dress, the top being a deep purple that zipped up the side and had two laces up the back from her hip up her back. Of course no bra was needed. The bottom half was pure black and flowed a little. It WAS a wedding after all.

Alexis had black eyeliner outlining her purple eyes, her hair parted and curled loosely, giving it bounce. Around her neck was 'Taker's symbol that was on a black chain. Paul had gotten it for her for the occasion and she happily accepted it. To finish the outfit off, she had black flats on incase she had to run for whatever reason, Paul's idea, and it wasn't a bad one at that.

"You ready for this?" She asked Stephanie, turning around, seeing the girl was in tears again and walked over, sitting beside her. "Look at me Stephanie." When her blue eyes met soft purple, the tears instantly stopped. "I told you everything is going to be fine. You have to trust me, alright?"

"How is anything going to be alright?" Stephanie whispered. It was a good thing Alexis hadn't put any makeup on her; it would have smeared with all the crying she had done. "He's going to marry me...and then, and then he's going to-" She couldn't even make herself say it, beginning to tremble again, fresh tears welling up in her blue eyes. "I don't want him and I don't want him to touch me." She whispered.

She was dying to tell Stephanie this was all a hoax, but knew she couldn't. That would be betraying 'Taker and she refused to do that. "Just...relax okay?" She heard a knock on the door and knew that was Paul and 'Taker, taking a deep breath. She was nervous about this and grabbed Stephanie's hand, patting it in reassurance. "Take a deep breath, in through the nose and out the mouth. It's going to be fine." She opened the door, keeping a firm hold on the girl's hand, smiling. "Good evening gentlemen. Stephanie, relax. Remember what I said. In through the nose and out of the mouth." She did it first and nodded when the girl reciprocated. "Good. Everything set, boss?"

"Mmmmhmmmm..." He murmured, green eyes raking her over.

Stephanie did not miss this. "You want her, marry her!" She said hopefully.

He looked down at his 'bride', smirking. "I want you as well, pet."

Paul shook his head, well, at least he hadn't driven her insane over the weekend.

Alexis kept that smile on her face before handing her over to the Acolytes, sighing as she began to cry again. "Poor child." She looked over at Paul before staring up at 'Taker, seeing his eyes were darkened over and cleared her throat. They hadn't hardly spoken due to her babysitting Stephanie and putting space between each other. "Shall we?" She walked ahead of them, closing her hotel room door and ran to catch up with Stephanie, trying to calm the poor girl down.

"Is everything ready?"

"Alter, wedding license, all of it. You SURE you want to do this?"

"Of course I am." 'Taker wore his heavy black robe, hood up. "Ask me that again Paul and I'll have to let you go."

Considering that meant probably getting his ass kicked, Paul shut up.

**~!~**

The Ministry of Darkness arrived in the building, carrying a screaming and crying Stephanie as the cameras zoomed in on them. Alexis was leading the pack, followed by the Acolytes, who had a firm hold on each of Stephanie's arms, dragging her since she refused to walk. They weren't hurting her. Her eyebrows furrowed when they walked up to the same symbol that was around her neck, only it was HUGE with black ties on it.

'Oh shit.' She thought, knowing Stephanie was about to go into full blown hysterics. Alexis actually plugged her ears as the princess shrieked out while the Acolytes tied her to the symbol. Alexis sighed, knowing hopefully this would all end soon.

'Taker was leaning down slightly, listening to something Paul was whispering before nodding, gesturing the Acolytes outside the ring, ready for someone to break this up. Which he knew was coming. Not before, however, he had 'married' her. He didn't look at Alexis, knowing that would probably ruin everything, just listened as Paul began the ceremony, beginning to smirk as he towered over the screaming Stephanie. This had definitely been one of his better ideas.

Alexis's heart broke as she listened to Paul, keeping that smile on her face, though it didn't reach her eyes. She wanted to help Stephanie, but knew she couldn't. When Paul said he was announcing them, Stephanie and 'Taker, as the unholy union of darkness and that 'Taker could kiss his bride, that's when they were interrupted. Alexis watched wide eyed as none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin came down the ramp way with a steel chair, laying out the entire Ministry. She immediately slid out of the ring and watched as 'Taker and Austin went toe to toe, covering her mouth with her hand, and immediately started up the ramp way with the other injured minions. She seen 'Taker had escaped without being harmed and sighed with relief, seeing Stephanie was being untied from the symbol by Austin and immediately headed to the back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He was LIVID. His Ministry was now restraining him backstage, stopping him from going back out there. 'Taker was definitely not used too them all converging on him and he couldn't match the combined strength, bellowing with rage as they literally dragged him away. Security forming a line to block them as Vince -who had gone out to get Stephanie- returned, cradling his baby girl next to him.

"Calm down, 'Taker!" Paul ordered, groaning when he got a boot to the face when he got too close.

"Paul!" Alexis cried, rushing to his side, and slowly helped him up. She'd never seen 'Taker THIS angry, not even when she squirted aloe in his eyes.

She swallowed hard and checked to make sure Paul was alright, sighing as his lip was bleeding. They hadn't been expecting Austin to interfere and she knew 'Taker was going to rip that bald bastard apart. Though she couldn't stop being relieved that Stephanie was back with her family, though she hid that well as she wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Paul assured her, holding a handkerchief to his bleeding lip, watching as more and more security came. This was not good. "Get him out of here!"

"YOU wanna try holding him down?" Bradshaw grunted.

"Well hold him still long enough for me to sedate him at least. Alexis, stand back."

"No! Paul, you can't do that!" She shouted, her violet eyes widened, and immediately walked over to where the Acolytes were holding onto 'Taker. She cupped his face in her hands, seeing how much rage was in his eyes. "Calm down, calm down 'Taker please." Tears filled her eyes, not wanting to see him physically sedated. "Let him go." She ordered the Acolytes, seeing the rage was slowly starting to fade from his green eyes, nodding. "That's it, calm down. You'll get you revenge on Austin, just calm down for now, 'Taker."

They set him down, but didn't let go. Bradshaw and Farooq had seen 'Taker's anger before, but this rage was off the chart, it was inhuman. If by some chance he was calming down enough just to get free. Well, they weren't taking that chance. The minute his feet were on the ground, he bent forward, flipping them both over his head and onto their backs. Slowly, he straightened up, cracking his neck, staring down at Alexis.

Her eyes were wide, swallowing hard, and actually held her hands up when he came toward her. Panic overtook her as Alexis took off down the hallway away from him, covering her mouth with her hand, tears flying behind her. She knew she was hurting him, but the amount of rage and fire in his eyes had literally scared her to death. She ran all the way from the arena to the hotel, glad she wore flats, and went up to her room, slamming the door shut. She was breathing heavily and wiped her tears away, her heart thundering in her chest rapidly like a beating drum.

'What have I done?' She thought heartbrokenly, dropping to her knees before burying her face in her hands, shoulders shaking.

Paul could only load the syringe he kept handy in his little black medical bag, watching the play of emotions go across the Undertaker's face. Shock, hurt, betrayal, anger, then back to that all consuming rage. Before the man could blink, Paul had sedated him. He watched as the Acolytes caught the big man as he swayed on his feet.

"Get him back to the hotel. Mideon, find Alexis and make sure the silly girl hasn't run off or made another stupid move." Paul ordered gravely.

An hour later, Alexis's head whipped up when she heard a knock on her door, sniffling as she stood up and opened it, staring back at Mideon. "I didn't run." She whispered, lowering her head in shame, knowing she betrayed 'Taker. "I'm not going too either. Please tell 'Taker that." When he nodded and walked away silently, she just shut the door and slid down it, covering her mouth with her hand. "'Taker I'm so sorry..." She whispered and began rocking back and forth, the sobs tearing through her body, trembling before curling up in a tight ball on the carpeted floor.

**~!~**

"Jeez Paul, how much did you give him?" Bradshaw grunted as they laid Taker down on his hotel bed.

"Enough to keep him out for the rest of the night and part of tomorrow until we can move him again. The quicker he's out of here, the easier it'll be to keep him calm."

Mideon walked into the room, looking directly at Paul. "She's in her hotel room. You might want to go see her."

**~!~**

Alexis slowly stood up when she heard another knock on the door, knowing it was probably Paul and wasn't disappointed, the silent tears cascading down her pale cheeks. She just wrapped her arms around his neck, having to bent down since she was a little taller than him, and pulled back as he ushered her back inside. "Is he okay?" She whispered, seeing him nod and sat on the bed, lowering her head in shame. "I'm sorry Paul. God, I betrayed him, I didn't mean to run away..." She sobbed out, wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly, knowing 'Taker probably hated her now.

Paul sighed and gently guided Alexis back into the room, closing the door behind him. "Why on earth did you run?" He asked softly, leading her to the bed and sat down on the edge, tugging her down as well. "He wouldn't harm you Alexis, don't you know that by now?" His tone was gentle, trying to understand what had been going through her mind. Then again...'Taker's unusual rage had been alarming even for him to see, she had probably pissed herself.

"I was scared." She admitted quietly, refusing to look at him as her bottom lip trembled before burying her face in her hands. "The alarm bells were ringing in my head, telling me to run and I listened..." She slowly looked up at him with heartbroken violet eyes as more tears fell. "He had so much rage in those eyes, Paul..." She trembled physically, her hands shaking as she tried to calm herself down. "I just...I did what my instincts told me and ran for it...and I betrayed him in the process." Alexis knew 'Taker was never going to forgive her for this and felt her heart shatter even more. "Damn it..."

"He'll understand...when he comes too, eventually." Paul said slowly, wondering if maybe he and Alexis should both make a run for it. After all, sedating the Undertaker wasn't something a person could do and just walk away from. "You did what you had to do, if anyone can understand that, it should be him. When he wakes up tomorrow, go talk to him." He suggested, patting her hand.

"Alright." She whispered and hugged him again, sniffling before standing up and guiding him to the door. "Go get some rest, Paul and thank you for everything." She kissed his forehead before gently closing the door, hoping 'Taker was merciful. Alexis didn't bother changing as she collapsed on her bed, turning the light off and proceeded to cry herself to sleep, curled up in a tight ball. "'Taker..." She whispered before the darkness and exhaustion overtook her body.

**~!~**

He woke up feeling groggy, completely disoriented. It took several seconds to get his eyes to focus, finding Paul leaning over him. His hand instantly shot out and tried grabbing him around the throat, his fingers grasping air. "Damn it..."

"It'll wear off and you'll be able to choke me then." Paul picked up 'Taker's wrist, looking at his watch, checking his pulse. "You scared Alexis."

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

A low groan came from her lips when Alexis heard a loud knock sound through her hotel room, slowly prying her eyes open, wincing as hot tears flowed down her cheeks. Crying herself to sleep hadn't been the brightest idea and she found sleeping in a corset dress wasn't all that comfortable either. She slowly slid from the bed, stumbling a little, her vision still blurry as she blinked several times, opening the door to see who it was, her vision becoming clear, though her eyes were red and swollen.

It was Paul, looking tired though calm, obviously not having ran like he had intended too. "He's awake and he wants to see you." He said, looking her over. "I'd wash up first though. He tried coming here himself, but he'll have to wait a while longer, the sedative is still wearing off." He half smiled at the image of 'Taker trying to stand up only to weave and fall on his ass.

She knew she couldn't deny 'Taker and nodded. "I'll be there shortly." She whispered before shutting the door, deciding a shower was in order.

A half an hour later, Alexis walked out wearing blue jeans with a ginger colored top that had a V shape neckline and hugged her curves. She brushed her black hair and teeth, slipping her steel toed boots on before walking out of her room, heading toward 'Taker's. She arrived outside his door a minute later and took a deep shaky breath before knocking on it, nodding when Paul answered. Her eyes were red and swollen anymore thanks to the warm shower she took so it looked like she hadn't cried herself to sleep the previous night.

He was sitting in his bed nursing a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper with a calm expression on his face, snorting as it gave a review of RAW, tossing it aside. "Come here, Alexis." He ordered, holding out his hand to her. He nodded to Paul, watching the man reluctantly leave the room. "Strawberry?" The corner of his mouth popped into a smirk, knowing that would get a reaction from her.

"That's not funny." She replied softly, walking over to him, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You had it right the first time." She slid her hand into his, swallowing hard and stared into his green eyes, tears instantly sliding down her cheeks as she dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry..." She whispered solemnly, feeling him pull her against him as her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, burying her face in his neck, trembling from head to toe due to the sobs. "I'm sorry 'Taker..." She could only whisper, not trusting her real voice at the moment.

"Don't cry." 'Taker gruffly ordered, holding her close, not in the mood for tears. His head was killing him thanks to whatever Paul had decided to knock his ass out with. "It's not your fault, you did what any normal, sane person would do." Paul had already informed him of Alexis's current issue so he was pretty prepared on what to say at the moment. "I'm not mad, Alexis, not at you."

She didn't stop crying, but the sobs did, swallowing hard before slowly pulling back, knowing he was probably still groggy from the sedative Paul gave him after she ran. "I shouldn't have done that though." She whispered, sniffling a little and wiped her tears away, sighing heavily. "You were so angry, that's the angriest I've ever seen you, even when I squirted aloe in your eyes." She bit her bottom lip when his eyes narrowed slightly. "It looked like you were seeing completely red and I didn't want to be in the crossfire. It doesn't matter though, I should've stayed by your side regardless and I didn't. I'm sorry 'Taker." She lowered her gaze from his, not able to look at him right now.

"I'll consider forgiving you." He said in a haughty voice, chuckling softly when she shot him a surprised look. "Joke, Lex. I do those on occasion. Now how bout we lay down and get some real sleep because my head is still not feeling like it's attached and you look like you haven't slept at all." It was hard to mistake the fact that she had been crying recently, before just now.

She nodded and kicked her boots off before crawling in the bed, seeing him set the coffee on the nightstand, and shimmied out of her jeans before snuggling up against him. Jeans were never comfortable to sleep in. She smiled as he pulled the comforter over both of them, with her help and kissed his lips softly before turning around, his arm wrapping around her waist, pressing their bodies together. "I love you 'Taker." She murmured before her eyes closed, the darkness overtaking her as her breathing became even.

"Yeah, I know." 'Taker murmured, staring down at her, his head resting beside hers. She loved him enough to come back after genuinely being afraid for her life and then of his anger. She loved him enough to trust that fact with him, knowing all too well how very likely he was to destroy her with it. "I love you too." He whispered, drifting off as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sometime later on that day, Alexis woke up and frowned, seeing 'Taker wasn't anywhere in sight. She heard the shower running and smiled, knowing he was up and about. She couldn't believe he forgave her and sighed with relief, raking a hand through her hair. She looked down at her necklace and smiled, forgetting to take it off. She decided to wear it as she clutched it briefly before sliding from bed, stretching her arms in the air. She looked down and immediately felt her eyes widen at her bare legs and panties. She quickly shuffled into her jeans and buttoned them just as 'Taker came out of the bathroom.

He arched an eyebrow in nothing, but a towel. "And you need the jeans because?" He drawled, walking over to the bar to pour himself a drink, wondering if this place had a massage therapist because his shoulders were killing him. "I've seen your legs before. And your panties, midnight blue ones to be exact." He smirked at the memory.

"How observant of you." She giggled softly, walking over and ran her hands up and down his broad back, feeling how tense he was and frowned. "Come here." She took his free hand and guided him over to the bed, laying him down. She crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and glanced to her left, seeing her bag and shook her head with a smile before beginning the massage on his shoulders. She was a masseuse for four years until she decided it wasn't her cup of tea, but if this relieved 'Taker, that's all she cared about. "Damn you are tight." She grunted, glad she had strengthened her hands as she began molding his shoulders with them.

He could only grunt, not about to say he was figuring she was too. That'd be a quick way to end this rubdown and damn if her hands didn't feel good. Groaning, 'Taker buried his face in the bed, letting her hands do their magic, wondering why the hell she wasn't doing this professionally. Then immediately felt jealous even thinking about her touching another man like this, his entire body tensing for a moment.

She knew her jeans were probably chaffing him so she discarded them again, knowing her silky black panties were better. She moved to straddle his waist, his face resting to the side on a pillow while she worked her magic, feeling his muscles finally loosen after about a half an hour before moving down his back. "Relax." She whispered in his ear, moving down to the middle before finally his lower back and hips. Alexis smiled, feeling him becoming putty in her hands and loved it, knowing this was the least she could do after running away from him. She would never forgive herself for doing that.

"Darlin, if I relax anymore, I'm gonna be nothin', but a puddle." He murmured, relaxing to the point he was ready to doze off again, his natural southern drawl seeping through his tone. 'Taker groaned, realizing she wasn't in her jeans anymore, reaching back to run his fingers against her bare skin before letting his hand drop, knowing now he was just torturing himself.

Alexis knew this was torturing him and it was nice seeing he was uncomfortable for a change, that he was overheated. Not that she wasn't, but he didn't need to know that. While her hands worked on his lower back, she began pressing kisses down his spine, trailing her tongue down it and felt him slowly come to life, his hands running up her legs as she traveled back up before sitting up. She bent down, splaying herself against him, and kissed across his shoulder blades, going from tongue to lips every few seconds, her nails gently running down his sides.

"Woman, don't make me hurt ya." He murmured, trying to keep his body from rising off the bed and into her touch. "Because I'm not entirely sure if you'll like it all..." He groaned, feeling her nails going up and down his sides, feeling her body splayed against his; he was in trouble, so was she though.

God he had a sexy voice when he was relaxed. She didn't stop her administrations because he was encouraging her. She smirked and sat up, taking her shirt off, and tossed it to the side. The side he couldn't see before pressing herself against him again. Sighing in contentment as she scooted up a little and moved his hair to the side, Alexis began to trace his tattoo on the back of his neck, which was a dancing skeleton by the looks of it. Alexis knew she was crossing the line and didn't give a damn; at least he was relaxed, somewhat.

She was purposely going out of her way to drive him mad and damned if it wasn't working. "Lex, I'm fixin' to roll over, pin you to the bed and make love to ya." He warned, giving her three seconds before doing it, his body now hovering over hers, his face inches from hers. "Mmm..." He bent down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

She moaned against his lips, her entire body igniting on fire at his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck, loving the feel of his strong body against hers. She smiled as he slowly pulled back, cupping his face in her hands, before bringing those delicious lips back down on hers again, their tongues entwining together, seeing he wasn't anywhere near as relaxed as she thought he was. She kissed him harder, deeper, demanding attention that he'd deprived her of all this time, her nails running up his back while her head moved from side to side. Never, in all of her life, not even with Christian, had Alexis felt this intense passion as she did with 'Taker.

"You're demanding." He said harshly when he broke the kiss to breathe, not entirely sure if he liked that or not.

He preferred to be the aggressor. But when 'Taker saw the shade her usually violet eyes were, all those thoughts flew out the window and he was kissing her again. Nudging her legs apart with one massive thigh and settling himself between her legs, 'Taker kept the majority of his body weight off of her. She was such a tiny thing.

"I can't help it; you've driven me insane for weeks." Alexis mumbled against his lips, moaning uncontrollably, letting him take the control since she knew that's what he wanted, what he was used too.

She prayed he just took her this time instead of all this teasing. She wasn't sure how many more cold showers she could take without tackling him and forcing him to take her. Now that was an interesting thought. No matter how hard she tried, Alexis couldn't stop kissing him, arching her body against him, crying out for him to touch every inch of her.

Given that demanding kiss of hers, he was mildly interested in what she'd do if he just stopped. A cold shower? Pleasure herself? Rape? 'Taker smirked at that last one, knowing she couldn't rape the willing. Though...he kissed her once and rolled onto his side of the bed, propping his head in his hand, watching her out of twinkling green eyes, a half grin on his face.

She was breathing too hard as she stared up at the ceiling, her heart pounding in her chest and tried to get the passion haze to uncloud her mind. Her entire body trembled and she knew her pussy was going to go on strike if this kept up. Alexis scrubbed a hand down her face and slowly sat up, turning back to stare at him with a soft smile and reached over to pick up her shirt. He wasn't ready yet, that was fine, she would wait. Though if he didn't do something soon she was going to explode with or without him.

"Very funny." She mused with a smirk, turning her shirt inside out.

He smirked, not bothering to hide his erection, moving onto his back to watch her. "Just curious to see what you'd do if I stopped." 'Taker said conversationally, watching as she froze mid pulling the shirt on, arching one black eyebrow. "Another cold shower, darlin'?" He teased, running his fingers down his chest slowly, eyes narrowing on her tongue as it darted out to lick her lips.

That was it! Alexis tossed her shirt to the side and pounced on him, her lips meeting his in a rough kiss, her nails raking down his chest. Growling softly against his lips, Alexis felt him roll over to where she was on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck me, 'Taker." She wasn't asking anymore; she was demanding it. "I want to feel you pound into me, your power. I want you to take me, to feel that explosion we've both been craving." She knew her words were going to be what did it and ran her nails up his back, gripping his shoulder blades. "God please, I want you so bad, I need you..." She whimpered as his lips attached to her neck, her fingers delving in his long black tresses. "God please...don't stop..."

"I don't plan on it." He murmured darkly. The wench had one hell of a dirty mouth on her and he liked it, a lot. With one swipe, Alexis's panties were gone, no longer wearable. "You definitely won't be needin' them for a long while." 'Taker promised, deftly moving her legs over his shoulders and bent down, tasting her, something he'd been dreaming about since that night in the cabin. He groaned, running his tongue slowly up her slit then back down, loving the taste of her.

"Oh yes!" She cried out, not caring who heard her and buried her fingers in his hair, feeling every nerve-ending of her body ignite before all meeting to the middle of her stomach, the fire raging rapidly and forcefully. "I'm burning..." She moaned out, arching her hips into his mouth, feeling him hold her down and knew he was going to torment her even more. She needed this fire put OUT before it engulfed her completely. "'Taker..." She breathed out, the feeling of his tongue against her indescribable. It felt incredible and new, exciting her even more. No matter what happened after this, no matter if he didn't feel the same way about her as she did him, Alexis didn't care. She wanted him and was completely surrendering herself to him.

'Taker's 'hmm' was a bit muffled, busy using his tongue to fuck her, curling the end to brush against her sweet spot. His hands slid under her, cupping Alexis's ass, drawing her up so her body was half in the air, supported by his shoulders completely, his eyes locking with hers. God she tasted so sweet and as a sudden thought, he reluctantly pulled away from her. He had to lock the door.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on said door, causing her eyes to fly open. "Are you fucking serious?" She wanted to KILL whoever was on the other side and bolted upright in bed, violet eyes flashing when she heard Paul's voice. "FUCK!!"

She was going to go insane as she snatched her jeans up along with her shirt, going into the bathroom and slammed the door shut with authority, immediately turning the shower on ice cold and stepped inside. Would her and 'Taker ever have sex? Or was she doomed to be tormented by his gorgeous body for the rest of her life?

Paul waited patiently, frowning when he heard several curse words, one he wasn't entirely sure was an actual word, but it sounded pretty impressive anyways. He shrank back when the door FLEW open, 'Taker's head poked out, his green eyes on fire.

"WHAT?"

"Um...it's time for check-out?"

It took him a moment to comprehend that, groaning. "Paul...Get lost, now."

"Front desk asked me to-"

"Tell front desk to go fuck themselves!"

Paul blinked when the door slammed shut in his face.

Alexis felt the fire slowly simmer down inside of her before finally stepping out, wrapping a towel around her body, knowing it was time to go. Paul had the WORST timing ever. She walked out and nodded when 'Taker told her, already knowing as she placed her clothes in the bag, leaving her jeans and pulled out new garments with a long sleeved wine colored shirt. She tossed her bag on the floor before sitting down and slipped her panties on, knowing he destroyed the ones she was wearing. She then brushed her hair, ripping at it, pissed beyond belief as she clenched her fist tightly together, her black fingernails digging into her palm.

"I'm not goin' anywhere until I have a shower." He grumbled, shooting her a look then glanced down at himself, sighing heavily. "A cold shower." He stormed into the bathroom with his duffel bag and was back out fifteen minutes later, dressed and pretty chilly to the touch. Looking calmer though the fire in his eyes was hidden by his black shades. "You ready, Alexis?" He asked, seeing she was and reached for her hand, mentally making a note to kill Paul later when she wasn't around.

"Yeah." She whispered, knowing 'Taker was angry and she didn't blame him.

It took them HOW long to get here and then an interruption? Alexis sighed as she walked out of the hotel after checking out with 'Taker, seeing they were taking another rental car, and slid in the passenger seat, giving Paul the back for once. She was pissed as she buckled up and leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes.

Paul wasn't entirely sure if it was wise for 'Taker to be driving at the moment given he was pissed off beyond belief, but...He didn't have a choice, just buckled up and said a quick prayer as they peeled out of the parking lot. "Um, speed limit?"

"Because I can't afford the ticket, I know." He growled, reaching across the console to take Alexis's hand, squeezing gently. He licked his lips, still able to taste her and groaned.

She squeezed his hand back and looked out the window, resting her forehead against the cool glass window, sighing heavily. They needed alone time damn it or a night when she KNEW they weren't going to be interrupted. She didn't care how fast 'Taker was going and smiled when he kissed her hand, looking back at him with love shining in her eyes. At least she was with him, it could've been a lot worse as she stroked his face, calming him down somewhat, and reassuring him she wasn't going anywhere.

He was already planning their alone time. After tonight he was taking a weekend off. They were going to go somewhere secluded, with no damn telephones, no Paul's, NOTHING! Nothing except a bed and some pillows, that's it! Clothing was optional. Smirking slightly, he glanced at Alexis, more than calm now that he had his game plan organized.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They arrived at the next destination sometime later that night, having left around three in the afternoon, and Alexis was beat. She was running on about four of sleep and her body was sex depraved. She was angry and tired; two things that didn't mix well. She walked inside with 'Taker not surprised that he cancelled her room and smiled up at him. She would've wondered if he had given her a private room after what transpired between them. They got their keycards and walked upstairs, mumbling a night to Paul before walking in, tossing her bag to the side and kicked her boots off. She was exhausted and plopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'Taker was very tempted to make another attempt, but had a feeling if he even tried, there would be an earthquake or something. Apparently some higher power did not want them to get together. He growled, looking down at her. He seen how exhausted Alexis was and sighed, dropping down on the bed beside her, draping an arm over her waist.

"We're going away for the weekend." He told her.

She slowly looked over at him and into his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Where?" She asked curiously, not able to stop herself from asking, and stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand.

She knew why he wasn't making a go at the sex. With their luck, the hotel would set on fire and she actually giggled at the thought, causing 'Taker's eyebrow to rise this time. That would be a hell of a story to tell someone someday down the road.

"Florida." He had toyed with the idea of taking her to Texas, but hadn't been to his house in months, fairly certain that would be walking into one giant allergy trap. His vacation house in Florida however came with weekly maid service so it should be fairly decent. "Unless you've got a better place to go?" He arched an eyebrow, giving her a chance to make her own decision; making it known he wasn't going to dictate the terms of this relationship. They were on equal footing.

Alexis was laughing too hard to comprehend what he was saying, her shoulders shaking, her entire face going red as she envisioned that. When 'Taker asked her what she was laughing at, Alexis had to calm down before she could speak. "I was just thinking that if we tried having sex now, knowing our luck, our sex would set the hotel on fire." She bit her bottom lip, the look on his face priceless and tried really hard not to laugh, her entire face looking like an actual strawberry.

A fact he had noticed, smirking. "Probably would too, Strawberry." He teased, knowing if they went much longer like this, just the sparks and sexual tension between them were going to probably set something on fire. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, pulling her down on top of his chest. "Of course if that didn't happen, a tornado or some other disaster would occur."

She sighed and buried her face in his chest, running her hands up and down his arms. "Unfortunately, I think you're right." She slowly leaned up, her chin propped on her folded hands that were on his chest, staring into his green eyes. "You said Florida?" When he nodded, she did the same and snuggled further against him. "All I have is a beach house in North Carolina that overlooks the ocean. Nothing big there." She had missed home though, but Florida sounded wonderful, any place to get away from everything for a weekend. "Though knowing our luck, a fuckin' hurricane would hit if we went to my house." She grumbled, shaking her head. "Maybe we should just try it in the shower?" She suggested suddenly. "Think something could stop that?"

"Besides the hot water running out?" He contemplated that, wondering if Paul would be stupid enough to do a repeat performance of earlier, snorting. No, not even Paul was that idiotic or ballsy. As far as he knew nobody was currently trying to get a hold of him unless the McMahons counted, but he'd yet to hear if they had filed charges against him kidnapping Stephanie. "We can try, though I'm not responsible for anyone I WILL kill if we're interrupted."

She hated saying this, but knew it was for the best. "Let's just wait until we're completely alone." She suggested before rolling off of him and pulled a nightgown out of her bag. It was lavender and went to her knees with spaghetti straps. She couldn't wait to be alone with 'Taker and shivered with anticipation before going into the bathroom to change. She didn't need to torment him anymore than he already was as she quickly changed and walked out, slipping into bed under the comforter, snuggling against his side. He had changed while she was in there and kissed his lips softly. "Why are we here again?" She suddenly wondered why they weren't leaving to go to Florida since it was a Thursday night.

"We have an appearance to make in the morning." He yawned, pulling her against his side. "It shouldn't take too long, just a few autographs, get my picture snapped with some people and we're gone." There was something to look forward too, not. He wasn't in the mood for anything, but her. Groaning inwardly, 'Taker kissed the side of her head. "Get some sleep; you're going to need all the rest you can because when we're finally alone, I'm not going to let you do anything, but me." He smirked at the thought. It was going to be an interesting weekend, no doubt about it.

"Mmm that sounds wonderful." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, staring into his green eyes. "I love you 'Taker." She smiled when he snuggled against her this time, his arm draped over her stomach, his head resting on her arm. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the silkiness of it and that eventually lulled her into a deep sleep, a content smile on her face.

**~!~**

The appearance took an hour, both of them winding up signing autographs and doing the whole picture thing. He had almost laughed on more than one occasion when people kept referring to Alexis as his Dark Side Mistress, and other variants of that, always something involving Mistress. It was simply too funny.

"Well, Mistress, I believe we have a flight to catch." He murmured when they finally were able to leave, wrapping his arm around her slender waist and pulling her against him.

"God I must've been called the Mistress of Darkness at least fifty times today." She giggled, not minding that nickname, wearing a black and purple mixed corset top with a long skirt that went to her knees and flowed out a little. She had to dress the part for the appearance and squealed when 'Taker lifted her up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, giggling when he went the wrong way. "Other way, my Lord of Darkness."

She smirked when he growled and held on as he sprinted to the rental car, her laughter flowing through the air. God she couldn't wait to get to Florida and it was just them. Pure bliss.

"I'm going to show you Lord of Darkness." 'Taker threatened, pinning her against the rental car, bending down to kiss her, feeling her legs going around his waist. "If it weren't for the fact we'd miss our flight, I might've taken you right here, right now." He whispered in her ear, feeling her body melting against his, chuckling darkly. "Patience..."

"Evil!" She hissed in his ear and brought his face down to hers, passionately kissing him and slid down his body slowly, teasingly, smirking before getting in the passenger seat. She heard him curse and giggled, knowing two could play that game as he got in the driver's side. "Is there a problem?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes, and laughed when he simply growled at her. "Next time don't tease if you're not going to please." She buckled up as he pulled out of there, heading for the airport, their bags in the backseat.

"I'll please, alright." He growled, reaching across to grab her skirt, pulling it over her thighs. When Alexis reminded him he was driving, he snorted, not taking his eyes from the road as he began stroking her through her panties, knowing with as sexually frustrated as she was, she'd be on fire in no time. Smirking, he slid a finger underneath the thin material, caressing her clit once, feeling her tremble. "What was that about teasing?"

"Oh fuck!" Alexis hissed out, slamming her hand against the dashboard before whipping her head back, gripping her hair in her fingers, her violet eyes instantly darkening to a deep indigo. "'Taker...this is a rental..." She breathed out in a reminder and reached over, beginning to stroke him furiously through his pants, knowing he too was sexually frustrated. He wouldn't be able to stop her without either pulling away from the wheel, which he wouldn't do.

This wench did not play fair at all, though he didn't either. Using a knee to steer for a moment, he grabbed her hand, pulling it off of him, knowing he was going to have to pull over and miss the flight if she didn't stop. Though, he wasn't stopping, sliding a long finger between her wet folds. Rental be damned! He added another finger, hearing her hiss and began pumping them in and out of her.

"Cum for me, Lex." He murmured, watching her out of the corner of his eye, seeing the expression on her face. "C'mon darlin'..."

With how sensitive she was at the moment, Alexis could only cry out, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her breathing incredibly ragged, running her hand down to run over the silky material of her panties, while the other one didn't release her hair. "Oh fuck...oh 'Taker...harder..." She nodded, feeling the coil inside of her burn, the raging fire flooding her body, feeling her pussy tingle and leaned the seat back a little to give him more leverage, needing to cum in the worst possible way.

Grunting, he gave her exactly what she wanted, knowing he was going to hate himself for this afterwards. Since his raging hard-on was about to split through his constricting jeans. Or just give up and fall off. He could feel her tightening around his fingers, the scent of her filling the car, making him heady.

"C'mon Alexis, that's it." He urged huskily, wanting to see her fall apart. "Cum for me, darlin."

"Ohhh yes...Ohhh right there...that's it...oh 'Taker!" She shrieked out, the sheer intensity of her orgasm rippling through her stronger than an F5 tornado, shattering completely against him as her walls caved in. Her sweet juices flowed out as she leaned back against the seat, chest heaving up and down rapidly, breathing raggedly. Alexis couldn't even move and knew she would need a change of panties before they got on the plane, licking her lips, and tried to stop her heart from flying out of her chest.

"Mmmm…" 'Taker brought his hand to his mouth, quickly cleaning his fingers of her juices. "So sweet..." He purred, glancing at her, pleased to see how totally disheveled she was. She'd need a restroom stop before getting on that plane unless she wanted to look...ravished. 'Taker grinned, weaving through the airport traffic, finally parking the car, knowing the rental company would collect it. "Ready?" He asked his green eyes innocent as he stared at her.

Alexis stepped out of the car, glad she hadn't left a stain and grabbed his hand as they walked inside the airport, knowing she needed to clean up in the bathroom. "I'll be right back." She murmured before passionately kissing him, moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue, running her pink tongue along her top lip before walking inside, giggling softly.

She changed into a pair of blue jeans with a wine colored halter top, knowing Florida was hot at this time of year. She fixed her hair, pulling it up in a messy bun before fixing her makeup, finally walking out. She smiled when 'Taker gave her a once over, blushing and took his extended hand, leaning against his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You might want to purchase some shorts if you don't already own any." He said conversationally, running a hand down to squeeze her ass, smirking before returning it to a publically appropriate place. "Florida is muggy." He didn't mind, he was used too it, just giving Alexis a heads up. "Maybe some white tank tops too…" He murmured as an afterthought, guiding her towards the terminal.

"I do have jean shorts and some white tank tops." She smirked when he stared down at her, shrugging her shoulders absentmindedly. "Paul got them for me."

They walked through the terminal and boarded their plane, 'Taker being kind enough to give Alexis the window seat. She didn't care for the view though and buckled up, their hands entwined together, not believing they were hours away from a long, romantic weekend getaway in Florida. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what it was going to be like. She could only imagine.

His 'vacation' home was actually his; he just used it to vacation in. It was also a beach house on a private beach. He'd learned quickly he would get swamped by people if he even tried walking in the sand, moving quickly and putting up a fence to discourage people from invading his privacy. It was a simple two story house, large open rooms with a lot of windows. Completely at odds with whom he was, but it suited him.

Alexis looked up at the beautiful beach house and grinned, her violet eyes sparkling as she allowed 'Taker to lead her up the driveway to the front door. They'd taken a limo from the airport and 'Taker had a huge black iron fence surrounding his property, preventing strangers from entering no doubt. He unlocked the door as Alexis stepped inside, not believing how beautiful it was. White curtains flowed, the windows open, and the place was spotless. He had to have maid service or something as she slowly dropped her bag, just looking around, wearing her black sandals. She couldn't believe 'Taker was this...light and seen they had their own private beach too.

"Ah home." It was kind of mind boggling how relaxed he was here.

Instantly, contentment stole over him. Factor in Alexis being here as well, it was a slice of heaven on earth. He set his bag down beside the door, kicking off his shoes and walked into the living room, automatically turning off the radio that was playing, knowing the maid had been here today as per his instructions. She always left the radio on when she knew he was coming. He wanted to hear the waves though, walking through the open house to the kitchen, drawing the blinds that hid the patio doors.

Alexis kicked her sandals off and set them by the door before joining him. Her eyes instantly closed as the ocean breeze blew across her face, reminding her of her own home in North Carolina. The sun was just setting over the horizon as she stood outside on the patio, leaning against the ledge, feeling 'Taker coming up behind her.

"That is by far the most relaxing sound in the world." She murmured softly, her hair down as the most content filled smile spread across her lips, her eyes slowly opening, knowing she had probably died and gone to heaven.

"Yes, it is." He murmured in agreement, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of hers as they watched the sun set. When the sun had set completely, he guided her back into the house. "We're eating, doing whatever needs to be done then you're ass is stuck in my bed all weekend." He taunted with a wicked smirk, pulling Alexis to him for a searing kiss. "How's that sound?"

"I love you and that sounds perfect." She softly replied, kissing him again before walking toward the kitchen arena, sitting down at the island and wondered what they were having for dinner as she watched him bustle around a kitchen. "So what pray tell are you feeding me tonight?" She asked with a smirk, giggling when he growled at her, rolling her eyes playfully. "I meant FOOD wise, perv." She smiled when he stole a kiss from her, deciding to go change into something more comfortable. "Which room will I be stuck in this entire weekend?" She asked playfully and nodded when he gave her direction, going up the stairs to his room with her bag.

Not like she could miss it, it was the room with the gigantic, custom made bed. He smirked at the thought, pulling out an aluminum foil covered baking dish with chicken breasts already marinated in it. He paid his maid so well she would pretty much do anything he asked, which was good because she had stocked his cupboards for him so he wouldn't have to leave the house. He popped the tray in the oven and set the timer after putting it on the appropriate temperature.

Alexis couldn't believe how big the bed was and shivered, a smile spreading on her face, and pulled out what she bought when she went shopping for Stephanie McMahon's wedding dress. She snorted at the thought and quickly dressed before slipping her black silk robe on, tying it tightly. She didn't want 'Taker to know what was underneath until later on, when they finally made it to the bedroom. Giggling wickedly, Alexis brushed her hair and pulled it in a high ponytail before finally walking out and downstairs, seeing 'Taker was busy in the kitchen. It smelled heavenly as she watched him from the doorway, her arms crossed in front of her chest, head resting against the wall.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Making side dishes was something he could do. He wasn't the world's best cook, but generally it was edible. 'Taker froze in pulling down dishes from one of the cupboards, his head turning to find her watching him, a quizzical smile on his lips.

"What's under the robe?" He asked, wondering if she was ready to skip dinner and go straight onto dessert.

"Nope, you're going to have to wait until we eat dinner before you find out, Deadman." She smirked, walking around the island, her violet eyes glittering wickedly as he kept chasing her. "Now if you don't be patient and stop chasing me, you won't see what's under this robe and you won't have me." She sighed when he growled, placing her hands on her hips, the robe going to her knees. "It's a surprise, just go with it, alright?" She slid on the island stool, making sure the robe wasn't showing anything, and crossed one leg over the other.

Considering that it would be nothing to just literally tear that robe off her lush body and leave it a pile of rags on the floor...Sighing inwardly, he backed off, hands in the air in a 'I surrender' gesture. Though his green eyes were glittering with wicked intentions. "Want a drink?" He offered, opening another cupboard with a glass panel in the center, revealing his personal mini bar.

"Sure." Alexis answered, seeing he was going to listen to her and sighed with inner relief, still not believing they were here.

Alone. Never in her wildest dreams did Alexis think she would get to this point. It was amazing considering how much she used to detest this man. Things changed though, life happened, and the further she drifted apart from Christian -with 'Taker's help- the more she began to see that she was never really meant to be with him. She was meant to be here, in this moment, with the man from the dark side. The Undertaker. The most shocking part about it was there was no place on earth she would rather be than here.

Not entirely sure what she preferred, he dropped a couple of ice cubes into a glass tumbler, filled it with his favorite Scotch and handed it to her before making himself one. "Dinner won't be too much longer." He said, leaning back against the counter, swirling his drink for a moment as his green eyes perused her, still debating on if he wanted to rip that robe away. Shrugging, 'Taker took a drink, an evil smirk on his face.

Not minding Scotch, Alexis took a sip and set her drink down, just looking around the place, admiring it. The kitchen had black onyx flooring with a bluish tinted countertop and matching island. It was almost as big as a hotel suite, plenty of space to move around in. The stove and fridge were also black, which she really liked, along with the appliances.

When walking out of the kitchen, there was a huge dining area that had an antique looking black iron glass table with matching chairs. The windows all had white curtains in them and the carpet was light beige. Definitely not what she had been expecting.

The living room had black leather furniture, from what she noticed when she first walked in, with a big screen television and what looked like an awesome entertainment system. If 'Taker let her out of the bedroom, she would definitely be trying it out, though she doubted it, knowing he wanted her all to himself for the weekend. They would be back, no doubt, considering how little alone time they got when on the road to begin with.

His house had been furnished according to his tastes; no doubt the wide space and even the white curtains were startling for people who knew him, the Undertaker and all that. Now his ranch in Texas was the complete opposite of this house; this was the one he preferred usually. He set the table quietly, letting Alexis explore. After all, it would very likely be the only glimpse of the house she got until they left.

Alexis had ventured out of the kitchen and into the living room, looking at the pictures on the walls. Some were of him at signings, others were personal. She smiled at one of him and Paul, 'Taker having his arm wrapped around the man's throat, choking him. Paul was definitely a father figure as her eyes moved onto the next picture. They were mostly from appearances, but it was nice seeing a side of 'Taker that was personal. She didn't know the man behind the Undertaker. She knew that couldn't be his real name, unless his parents were seriously morbid. She wouldn't question it though and kept looking around, taking and breathing it all in.

'Taker walked out into the living room, seeing her examining his walls and smiled, leaning in the wide archway, arms folded across his chest as he watched her. He admitted it; he could honestly picture this as not only his home, but hers as well. Now there was a thought he never would have believed he could have. One black eyebrow arched when she picked up a photo from a table stand, one of him with his mother.

"How such a tiny woman gave birth to me, I'll never understand." He said, letting her know he was there.

"She's beautiful. You have her eyes." Alexis quietly commented with a smile.

The woman had to be in her sixties and 'Taker was bending to get in the photo, actually smiling. That was different. Though those unmistakable green eyes she couldn't miss. She had a long face and her hair was white with curls, glasses on her face. 'Taker was in all black of course, though his hair was a deep dark auburn. Now THAT was shocking. Alexis briefly wondered what other secrets 'Taker had, but then quickly shook herself, slowly setting the picture back on the stand.

He couldn't mistake that shake of the head, glancing down at the picture and smiled in spite of himself. His mother had heard him being called 'Taker and staunchly refused to call him that herself. "My name is Mark." He said after a moment, wondering just why he was telling her that, damn picture. He seen the shock flit across Alexis's face and couldn't help smiling. "Now you really didn't think my birth certificate read The Undertaker, did you?"

"No, I knew that couldn't be your real name, unless your parents were seriously morbid." She said truthfully, voicing what she'd thought earlier while looking at the pictures, staring up into his green eyes with a soft smile on her face. "Mark." She nodded, taking his hand in hers, seeing the hesitation in his eyes and squeezed. "I will call you whatever you want me too. Judging by the look on your face, you hate your name, though I don't know why. I've always loved the name Mark." She shrugged when he raised a black eyebrow at her. "I've always found it sexy, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm used to 'Taker. But you may call me Mark." He said it almost imperiously, like he was doing her a favor. Then 'Taker caught himself, seeing the 'oh really' expression on Alexis's face and grinned. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Dinner's ready by the way." He cleared his throat, turning and heading back into the kitchen to pull the chicken out of the oven, trying not to chuckle.

"So if I scream out Mark instead of 'Taker during sex, you won't get mad?" She asked bluntly, seeing him freeze and giggled as she sat down at the table, biting her bottom lip, but her shoulders were shaking as he walked over and set the pan on the table. She seen he brought her glass of Scotch and took another sip of it, acting nonchalant, like she hadn't just asked that question, her violet eyes sparkling happily.

"Well...so long as it's Mark or 'Taker and nobody else's name..." He said slowly, looking dead serious, like she might call out for some nobody, though his green eyes showed his amusement. "Though if by chance I call you Strawberry, well..." 'Taker shrugged, setting out the food, ignoring the disgusted expression on her face. "You really hate being called that, don't you?"

"Yes I do, it's just...I don't know. I love strawberries, they're my favorite fruit, but it just sounds...abhorrent, I guess, is the word I'm looking for." Alexis stared down at her glass of Scotch thoughtfully before taking another swig of it, not a big drinker, but she definitely could hold her alcohol. "Why don't you like being called Mark?" She asked softly, finally looking up at him, pure curiosity in her eyes, watching as he set the sidings on the table, mashed potatoes and a vegetable mixed dish.

"For the same reason you don't like being Strawberry, I find it repugnant." He said bluntly, finally dropping across the table from her, gesturing for her to begin serving herself. 'Taker drained half his remaining Scotch, watching her thoughtfully. "I'm used to being called 'Taker and it suits me."

Alexis wanted to point out the fact that Strawberry was a nickname, just like 'Taker, but chose to keep her mouth shut, instead draining her own glass of Scotch. Mark was an actual name, just like Alexis, but again, she chose not to voice her thoughts. Instead, she simply nodded at him before serving herself, not believing he actually told her what his real name was. Why on earth he hated it was beyond her though. Mark was a lot better and sexier than 'Taker, though she would never tell him that. She really wanted to enjoy this time and not have the state of Florida explode with his temper, which was likely to happen, due to how agitated he sounded when it came to that subject.

"This looks delicious." She smiled at him before digging in, starving from the plane ride.

It ought too, he hadn't made it, but she didn't need to know that. No doubt she'd eventually find out about his limited cooking skills over the weekend. Hmm...Take out would definitely be on the menu. 'Taker fixed his own plate, studying her thoughtfully.

"I find it odd that you won't say what's on your mind." He commented conversationally. "Especially since you've never hidden what you were thinking before."

"I'm trying to avoid a confrontation. No matter what I say you're going to think your way so is there really a point?" She retorted softly, taking a bite out of her mashed potatoes, staring back at him curiously.

Why would he want her to say what was on her mind when it would only piss him off? She stood up from the table and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine before taking her seat and took another bite out of the chicken. There was no way he made this, there wouldn't be enough time, and smirked inwardly at the thought. Sneaky bastard.

He contemplated that, taking a bite of chicken and inwardly made a note to give his maid a raise. This was delicious. After chewing slowly and appraising Alexis thoughtfully, he finally spoke, "Because a relationship cannot be dominated by one person. Even if that person is me." It was arrogant, he knew it, but that was him. "If you don't speak your mind, then I'm going to assume you're mindless."

He had a point as Alexis slowly set her wine glass down and swallowed her food before speaking. "Alright, fine. I think Undertaker is a nickname just like Strawberry. It's not your real name. Alexis, that's my name. I was born and raised with it. You were born and raised with the name Mark, not Undertaker." She was contradicting him and she knew it, but she didn't care either as she took another sip of her wine, sighing softly. "It's like I said before, I will call you whatever you want me too."

"I never said the Undertaker was my real name, I just said I find it as repugnant as you find Strawberry." He said, not showing any signs of being angry. If anything, he was pleased she was actually speaking her mind. Again. "I prefer my nickname to my real name, while you prefer the opposite. And as I've said, you may call me what you wish. I'll answer to Mark."

"So how far does that stretch?" She asked, looking at him with slightly narrowed violet eyes. She knew the Ministry wasn't allowed to call him Mark, or Paul for that matter. "What would you do if once we're back on the road I started calling you Mark in the dressing rooms and in front of the guys?" She seen him tense, raising a slow eyebrow, knowing she was probably angering him, but she was also making a point. "You don't want that. I know you don't. But I also refuse to bounce back and forth as far as your name goes. So you need to tell me honestly, do you want me to call you Mark or do you want me to just keep calling you 'Taker?"

Alexis briefly wondered what would happen if they were ever married, immediately pushing that thought out of her mind. Oh hell no! They weren't even CLOSE to that point yet and she honestly wasn't the marrying type. She could be devoted to one man her entire life without having a goddamn ceremony to prove it.

Now if he allowed her to call him Mark in front of his Ministry he would have several issues to deal with. Such as Paul chiming in and doing it again. The Ministry would definitely wind up slipping and call him that. Then he would be forced to beat them into the next decade. However, if she preferred Mark...He could handle Paul and anyone else who decided to aggravate him.

"Call me Mark."

If Alexis was shocked at hearing that, she didn't show it and simply nodded with a smile. "That still doesn't give you permission to call me Strawberry." She informed him with a smirk, taking another bite of chicken, winking when he just rolled his eyes.

She absolutely loathed that nickname, even when he said it. There was nothing red about her...much. She smirked and took another sip of her wine, remembering the surprise she had on underneath her robe. It would be ripped off and probably destroyed, she knew it, but for a brief moment, he would look at her with those darkened green eyes and drool. The thought made her grin as she continued eating.

Not even wanting to know WHY she was grinning like she was some damn cat who'd caught a canary, he finished his meal, enjoying the silence. Well, the background noise of the surf didn't count as silence per se, but he was so used to it. After a second helping of everything, 'Taker went to refill his Scotch glass, watching her for a moment before draining it, his eyes taking on a predatory gleam.

Alexis was staring out the window with a soft smile on her face, listening to the waves and sighed as she finished her glass of wine, setting it down gently on the table. This reminded her of home, North Carolina, and briefly closed her eyes. She hadn't been there in months and honestly missed it. She lived right by the ocean and woke up every morning to the ocean breeze blowing through her hair. Nothing made her more relaxed than that sound, she'd meant what she said earlier when her and Mark watched the sunset together after shortly arriving. She didn't even notice him stand up from his chair, mesmerized by the waves that crashed against the shore gently.

While she was lost in whatever thoughts occupied her mind, 'Taker quietly cleared the table. He put away the leftovers and rinsed off the dishes, popping them into the dishwasher, anything to avoid household chores. Finally, he moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You said you live in North Carolina?" He murmured.

Alexis had moved from the table while he cleared it, having noticed that much, and walked over to stare out the window, nodding. "Yes." She whispered, leaning back against him, and felt her eyes drift closed at the mixture of his heartbeat and the ocean waves, feeling his chin rest on top of her head. "This reminds me so much of it." Her eyes slowly opened, snuggling further against him, resting her hands upon his.

"We could always go there if you miss it." He said gently, gathering from the slight sad timbre in her tone that she did.

If it would make her happy, he'd do it, just about anything actually. It was so surprising how this one woman, someone he had originally deemed insignificant, had totally changed his life about. Not that he let it show, but even if no one else was aware of it, he was. He was more considerate for one. He actually cared about what she had to say. Alexis had corrupted him completely.

"On our next getaway." She agreed with a bright smile, reluctantly turning around to face him, staring into his deep green eyes. There was no acid there, just pure emerald gems, and they were glittering back at her. He changed; she could sense it and feel it. He hadn't gotten angry with her for speaking her mind like he normally would have. He seemed...happy and relaxed, two traits she was not used too. They were nice though, probably due to the fact they were alone finally. "Thank you for bringing me here, Mark."

Alexis actually shivered when she used his name, feeling like something had lifted off of her shoulders and her violet eyes lit up a little more. It felt great calling him that and she didn't understand why. She wasn't going to question the feeling.

He had to at first stifle a wince at her using his name, but seeing the light in her eyes made him rethink it. Maybe Mark...there she went, corrupting his mind again. Somehow he knew he wasn't going to mind the corruption though.

"You're welcome." He said, his voice deep, smirking when she shivered for a second time. A moment later, he had picked her up princess style. "Now... let's go see what's under that robe, shall we?"

Alexis giggled softly and nodded; her arms wrapped around his neck, and softly kissed his lips as he carried her out of the dining room and up the spiraling staircase, finally arriving in the huge bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The window was open, the breeze warm against her already feverish skin. He was lighting her on fire, like he always had, and felt the unbelievably comfortable bed connect with her back, feeling him hovering over her. "I love you, Mark." She whispered softly against his lips, slowly pulling away, searching his green eyes for something she wasn't sure she was looking for.

He loved her, she knew he did, and when he was ready he would say it. Taking his hand, Alexis placed it on the tie of her robe, nodding at him and bit her bottom lip, hoping he liked what was underneath. Her eyes closed as he pulled the silk strap slowly before finally opening her robe. Underneath Alexis was clad in a wine colored baby doll. The top looked like a lacy padded bra, pushing her breasts up nicely and the rest of the material was sheer and see through. She had on matching panties, refusing to wear thongs. She despised them.

It had definitely been worth the wait and not shredding the robe, 'Taker rested back on his haunches, staring down at her. He had heard her words, not missing the Mark and smiled softly. One large finger reached down to trace the contours of her body, feeling the heat emanating from the sheer material.

"I love you too, darlin'."

That was another weight lifted from her shoulders, hearing those words and let them wash over her, the feeling of his finger caressing her sending a shiver down her spine and lighting her blood on fire. "So what do you think?" She asked softly, finally opening her eyes, seeing he was just running his finger up and down her stomach through the thin material, her breath catching in her throat when his eyes locked with hers. She felt a rush of heat flood her entire body and sat up on her elbows, taking her hair down before lying back, letting it splay all around her and over the pillow wildly.

It struck him what he had just said, wondering if he should chalk it up to the moment or just stop lying to himself. Smiling down at her, he ran both hands down her sides, resting them on her curvy hips. "It looks gorgeous, Alexis. Of course, the body it's on has a lot to do with that." And what a body. 'Taker reached out to lift a lock of her hair between his fingers, rubbing the silky tresses gently between the pad of his thumb and forefinger.

"I love it when you say my name."

It was pure heaven hearing it sound from his lips as she ran her black fingernails down his muscular tattooed covered arms, her eyes locking with his. There was no rush for them, no reason to hurry. It was just them in this room, in this moment, and Alexis was soaking everything in. Her mind was going through the motions, over everything they'd been through.

From when she first met him, the motorcycle ride -though she'd been scared to death at first- which she had enjoyed more than she would ever admit, to being forced to join the Ministry of Darkness and leave Christian -which had been a blessing in disguise- the ups and downs before finally coming back to him. There was no more hiding. She didn't love the Undertaker, she loved the man before her and his name was Mark. She would never call him 'Taker again, unless of course she was cutting a promo in the ring. But backstage and behind closed doors, he wasn't the Undertaker to her and never would be. He was a man, a man who loved her, and would protect her.

If Mark asked her to marry him, she would do it, no matter how much she loathed those gaudy white dresses. If he asked her to have his child, as much as Alexis wasn't baby friendly, she would do it. She was surrendering everything to him, knowing he wouldn't use it as leverage against her. It wasn't like that between them anymore. They were two people who were in love, no longer at odds, no longer fighting.

It was probably a good thing he couldn't read her mind or he would have wound up running for the hills. He had shed his shirt while she was off in her thoughts, muscles flexing with each movement. "Pay attention to me." He ordered playfully, snapping her out of it, a smirk on his face. "Now unless you were busy imagining me making you cum...I want your complete focus."

Alexis giggled softly back at him, pulling him on top of her and kissed him passionately, pressing herself against him, moaning in his mouth as she felt his tongue swipe over hers, immediately opening them for access and sighed as their tongues dueled together, burying her hand in his black tresses while her other one ran up his broad, muscular back. She pulled back breathless, her violet eyes now a dark purple, her breathing ragged and lips slightly swollen.

"My focus is always on you." She breathed out, moaning when his hands planted on her hips. "Mark..."

"I would hope so." He growled huskily, gently raking his nails down her inner thigh, smirking when her leg twitched, doing it all over again. Last time he'd been down in this area, they had been interrupted. There was nothing stopping him now from taking his time and exploring every crevice of Alexis's beautiful body, repeatedly. "These will have to go." He murmured cupping her panty covered sex.

A hiss escaped her as Alexis arched her hips into his big hand, smirking when a second later they were torn from her body in one quick yank. That was alright. She could always get another pair to match. Her sex was dripping; just one touch from him got the fire raging inside of her. Alexis was burning and she desperately needed Mark to put the fire out. She felt him hold her hips down, preventing her from moving them, knowing he was going to torture her into madness. Her eyes drifted shut as his lips traveled over her inner thighs, moaning uncontrollably, her fingers instantly gripping his hair, the only light in the room being the moon that was spilling in from the open window.

He probably shouldn't make ripping her panties off a habit as she'd wind up going through them rather fast, but...He couldn't help it. Sliding them down those long, beautiful legs would take time and actually, now that he thought about it, there was quite a bit to be said about those legs. Next time he'd take the time. Currently though, his mind was telling him to shut the hell up and pleasure her already, force her to beg for him to take her and smirked. He kissed her thighs, the smoothness of her hips, everywhere, but the one place they both wanted.

"Oh Mark..." She moaned out, feeling her thighs trembling against his soft lips and tantalizing tongue, her fingers leaving his hair and gripping the comforter, digging her fingernails in it. She knew he wanted to take his time and thoroughly enjoy her, but she was going to explode without him if he kept this up. "Mark please...please I need you...I can't take it..." She moved her hands up to grip her hair, arching her upper body up against him before leaning up on her elbows, feeling the fire raging in her body shoot right down to her stomach and lower regions, forcing her to glisten even more, her arousal filling the air.

"You can take it and you'll love every second of it." He purred, flicking her clit, which was just begging for his attention, with the tip of his tongue.

He had to grab Alexis by her hips to force her back down onto the bed, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles against the smooth skin. Taking his time, he began exploring her with his tongue and lips, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. Aware each second was driving her even more out of her mind, loving it.

Alexis did a full body shiver at the feeling of his tongue against her, tilting her head back to press against the pillow. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt in her life and the feeling was nearly explosive. Her eyes closed, feeling his long slick wet tongue slide up and down her sensitive clit, her body quivering. The warmth it gave off...Alexis felt her mind reeling, becoming dizzy and drunk with ecstasy, the passion haze clouding her train of thought. The only thought that could get through was of the man who was currently pleasuring her. Alexis cried out when his tongue finally thrusted forward, her walls instantly clinging, knowing nobody could hear them. She could be as loud as she wanted and was taking full advantage of that.

Her cries were heavenly music, serenading him and urging him to do whatever he could to make her cry his name. His long tongue lapped at her walls, flicking up to caress her G-spot, her sweet juices coating his tongue. He moved his mouth to her clit, nipping and sucking gently, sliding a finger into her, crooking it into a 'come here' motion and stroked her.

"Cum for me." He whispered huskily.

"Oh Mark!" She cried out, the feeling overwhelming as she writhed on the bed, moving her head back and forth, trying to fight it back a little longer. "God just a little longer..." She sounded like she was in delicious, rapture filled pain, panting, her chest heaving up and down rapidly.

When he slid a second finger inside of her that was Alexis's undoing. Her walls instantly contracted, wrapping both his tongue and fingers in a warm cocoon and felt herself completely shatter, shrieking out his name in release as her sweet essence flowed into his hot and greedy mouth, feeling him drinking her completely dry. Alexis fell back on the bed, having bolted up when her orgasm ripped through her, and was currently staring up at the ceiling, trying to get her breathing and heart rate under control. The amount of intensity in that one orgasm...good lord, what had Alexis truly gotten herself into?

He had to flex his tongue afterwards, just to make sure it was still working then licked his lips, green eyes a dark forest color, hungry with desire. "Delicious." He purred, kissing his way up her overheated body. Bracing his weight on his elbows, which were now resting on either side of her, 'Taker stared down into her beautiful eyes, that purple...entrancing. "Breathe." He whispered, kissing her lightly.

"I'm...trying…" She managed to get out against his lips, smiling when he just smirked at her and instantly melted when his lips began traveling down her jaw line, nipping her soft flesh tenderly. "No." She grunted and managed to, somehow, flip him over on his back, smirking down at him with glittering purple eyes, no longer violet. "My turn to pleasure you." She ran her nails down his chest, straddling his lap, giving herself more time to cool off. Her head bent down to capture his lips in hers, resting her hands on his broad shoulders before moving down his jaw line, her hand pressed against his throat gently, beginning her own exploration of his beautiful body. The man was chiseled and sculpted to perfection. Alexis still had a hard time believing he was actually hers, all hers, and nobody else's. That thought made her smile as she flicked his earlobe with her tongue. "Mmm I'm not the only delicious person here, Mark..."

He folded his arms behind his head, knowing he had to do something with them or else he'd be flipping Alexis back over and taking her until the sun came up. He smiled at the very idea, he might do it yet. "Mmmm..." He murmured, eyes half closed as he tilted his head, his tongue flicking out to lick his dry lips. "Woman, I'm not as patient as you are..." He cautioned, groaning as her hands explored his chest.

"I just want to touch you." She purred in his ear, smirking when he actually shivered against her and smiled as she traveled down his strong neck, feeling his pulse thud against her tongue before nibbling on his Adam's apple. A low groan escaped her, loving the feeling of him pressed against her, seeing he was losing control fast. She didn't care. He was going to be tortured just like he had done to her only moments ago. "Don't even think about it." She growled when he went to grab her arms, kissing down his chest, raking her nails down his sides before hooking her thumbs in his pants, running her nail against his pelvis, knowing that was a sensitive part on any man. "Mmm do you want me?" She asked seductively, sliding her tongue down his chest to his stomach, showing him she could be dominant in the bedroom when she wanted to be, like now.

"Yes, I want you." 'Taker hissed, thrusting his hips up, groaning when she shook her head. "Lex..." His eyes were so dark they were nearly black, desire etched clearly on his face.

His entire body was pure fire, molten lava coursing through his veins. That's what this woman was doing to him, driving him out of mind and then some. He was ready for the pants to come off, moving his hands to her hips, running them up her sides.

"Mmmm Mark..." She purred softly against his skin, feeling him raise his hips and pulled his pants down to his knees, now straddling those. It was a good thing they were on a huge bed or else she wouldn't be able to do this. Staring up at him out of desire filled purple eyes; Alexis wrapped her hand around his pulsating cock, the thin material of her baby doll brushing against his thighs, and leaned down to flick the tip of it with her tongue. "Remember when you told me you were going to make me cum?" She asked in a sultry voice, smirking when he shivered and proceeded to stroke him with her soft hand, running her nail up his length and French kissed the tip, emanating a deep growl from low in his throat. "Like that baby?"

Talk about eating his own words, he slapped his face with his hand, running it down to his chin and growled, finally pulling another pillow under his head so he could watch, his eyes glittering. "Yer a wench." He drawled hoarsely, groaning when she did it all over again. Alexis would be the death of him, he knew that now. And it was going to be slow and exquisite.

"I know; I take pride in it too." She replied with a smirk, her own voice hoarse and rough with passion. "Now cum for me." She ordered, her own eyes sparkling mischievously up at him before sliding her tongue down the length of him, moaning softly as he hardened even more. He was rock hard. She could just imagine what he would feel like inside of her and grew wet at the mere thought. Alexis pulled away from him long enough to kiss and run her tongue along his thighs, just as he had done to her, before going back to what she wanted most. "I wanna taste you Mark, I want to swallow you whole..." Her words were getting deeper and filled with ecstasy as she wrapped her mouth around him and delved him inside. Glad she didn't have gag reflexes because he was far from small before pulling back, doing the torturous process all over again.

Given that he had been sexually frustrated for what seemed like forever, cumming was all too easy. Especially when Alexis deep throated him. There was nothing quite like the sight of seeing her take him as deep as she could, a sight he committed to memory, just in case he felt like having a personal moment.

"Christ..." He grunted his hips thrusting up one final time, cock throbbing as he came.

The taste of him was exquisite, something that Alexis would never forget as she swallowed his seed when it shot back into her throat, slowly pulling back and sucked a little on the tip, not missing a single drop. While Mark was trying to breathe, Alexis crawled up him, pressing fiery ridden kisses on his body, loving every inch of him before finally locking her eyes on his near black orbs. "Mark..." She whispered before kissing him softly and pressed her forehead against his, hands splayed against his chest. "Mmm..." She nuzzled her face in his neck and hair, letting him regain his composure, happy with just laying on top of him while their bodies simmered. Alexis knew once they came together it was going to be more intense than a volcanic eruption and ran her hands up and down his sides, trying to calm him down, feeling how fast his heart was beating.

Contrary to popular opinion, he wasn't superman. He just acted like it and he needed a moment before continuing. Groaning, 'Taker rolled her over, hovering over her body, his eyes sweeping her face, smirking when she blatantly licked her lips. "Like teasin' do you?" He growled playfully, nipping the side of her throat, gently grazing his teeth over her pulse point, feeling her heart rate picking back up and chuckled darkly.

"Mmm only when I'm being teased in return..." She retorted in a soft voice, the heat quickly rushing back as her hand slid up his back to bury in his black hair, arching her neck up, and feeling his beard brush against her skin only enticing her further. "Mark, we've waited long enough...god take me please..." She whispered, feeling him pull back as their eyes locked and pulled him down to kiss her breathless, feeling him break it moments later. "Make me yours..." Her eyes were pleading with him, her pussy tingling with pure anticipation and knew she was soaking wet for him already. No man, to her memory, ever made Alexis as wet as he did by just a touch or a kiss. He was the only one and she was craving for him to be inside of her.

Nodding, he brushed his cock against her, feeling her hips buck against him and grinned, unable to help himself. "Insatiable." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers, his hands roaming her body, making their way to her thighs, parting them further as he got comfortable. "Ready, darlin'?" 'Taker met her stare, knowing she was, just liked to hearing her beg, but didn't give her the time. In one smooth, fluid motion he had sheathed himself to the hilt inside her inviting warmth, groaning and instantly froze.

The fire ignited as soon as he was inside of her, the feeling incredible, unbelievable...Alexis had no words as she cried out, her knees bent, feet digging in the soft comforter below. "Oh Mark!" She cried out, feeling the burning sensation ripple through her, and arched her body into his hands as they delved beneath the thin fabric of her baby doll. Alexis couldn't breathe, couldn't think and ran her nails down his chest, encouraging him to move. "Is it...everything...you thought?" She asked breathlessly, her heart pounding forcefully and moaned when his lips instantly met hers, cupping his face before running her fingers through his hair, wanting him to devour her whole.

"Better." He grunted, taking his time and slowly moving in her, wanting to draw this out though he didn't know how well that would work out. She was tight around him; making him mentally smirk because it seemed dear Christian hadn't been man enough for the job, more like a boy. Bending down he bit her lightly on her shoulder blade, laving the tiny wound with his tongue. "Mmmm, my Alexis." He purred against her skin, pulling her against his slick body. A second later, her gown was on the floor. "It was in my way." He explained when she arched an eyebrow.

She didn't care as she pressed him against her, the skin on skin contact only adding fuel to the already raging fire that was between them. "My Mark." She whispered against his ear, crying out as her arm wrapped around his neck, whipping her head back, black hair flying, her lips parted slightly as he moved within her. In and out, filling and emptying her within spans of seconds. "Harder...god stop torturing me, Mark..." She moaned out, writhing beneath him, needing this release more than air and water at the moment.

More than anything in the world. All the waiting, it was all coming down to this moment and Alexis was at the breaking point, her walls already constricting around him, tightening to the point of suffocation. Silently warning her that if they stopped now, her pussy would definitely go on strike. Her nails raked down his arms, hissing out when he quickened the pace, nodding as her release slowly began to build.

The headboard was beginning to bang into the wall, the mattress loudly protesting as he upped the tempo. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed throughout the room, mingled with her gasps and cries; his grunts and pants. Sweat beaded on his body, his hair damp with perspiration, but he didn't stop. He couldn't, not even when it felt like her walls were cutting off circulation.

"So fuckin' good..." He managed to get out through gritted teeth, his hands on her hips, pulling Alexis into him with each thrust.

"Yes, oh yes!!" She shrieked, no longer crying, the feeling was too intense as he pounded into her, knowing her thighs were going to have bruises, but she didn't care.

It would be a delicious reminder of what they had done. Alexis was fighting her release, not wanting it to end, not yet. The pure exquisiteness of it all was leaving her breathless, her mind reeling, edging closer and closer to that dangerous edge to the point of no return. She kept shrieking his name, gripping his powerful arms, loving how hard and fast he was going. She was meeting him for every thrust he produced in her willingly body and growled softly when his lips began attacking her nipples. They instantly hardened at the first touch of his tongue and Alexis hadn't even noticed. She was too busy focusing on her release, shaking her head, sitting up as her lips met his in a fiery kiss before he pushed her back down, knowing he wanted full control of this.

"Say my name, Lex." He ordered, wanting to hear her scream it actually, but would settle for whatever she could manage to gasp out, knowing she was probably having a hard time breathing. Hell, he knew he was. His blood was pumping, body tensed, every fiber in him working towards that moment. When she would be completely his. "C'mon darlin, I wanna hear you screamin' my name while you're cummin'." He whispered huskily, once more lapsing into his drawl.

"Mark!!" She screamed out, giving him what he wanted and she honestly was getting to that breaking point. Just hearing his sexy southern drawl was nearly her undoing as she felt the hot coil spring in her stomach, feeling her walls beginning to cave in, but she was fighting it off as her thighs tensed, shaking her head. "Not yet..." She gritted out, their chests pressed together as he took her to heights only she knew he could, their eyes locking together, both breathing raggedly, hearts beating as one. "You were made for me..." She gasped out, pressing her forehead against his, sweat caking every inch of her body and she could feel he was the same way. "Mark!! Oh god I'm cumming...I'm cumming for you!!" She screamed out, her voice echoing off the walls as his thrusting intensified, thrashing against him. "Cum with me!!"

Nodding, pressing his forehead against hers, 'Taker pounded into her, grunting as he felt his balls beginning to tingle, signaling the end was near. "Fuck, Lex!" He cursed through gritted teeth. "I'm cummin', darlin', gonna fill that sweet pussy..." And the words trailed off because he came, roaring out her name as he filled her with his seed, feeling her walls caving in around him, tightening against him like a vise.

Alexis came with him, feeling the eruption between them, and screamed out his name as her walls milked him for everything he was worth, coating him in her sweet essence, his seed splashing against her back wall. Her body collapsed back against the bed, the breath completely leaving her body. She felt Mark's body collapse with her and wrapped her arms around him loosely, closing her eyes, her heart feeling like it was going to either explode or break through the barriers of her chest and jump out to make a run for it.

She could hear Mark's heart as it thundered with hers, both of them trying to calm down from that intense sexual bout. Alexis felt him roll off of her to lie on his back and immediately rolled over on her side, coughing more, gasping for air that she held so dearly in her lungs, trying to get her breathing under control. Her head was spinning though the passion haze was slowly lifting as she felt herself being rolled back over to lie on her back, staring back into those green eyes and smiled through her heavy breathing.

His face hovered over hers, planting lazy kisses over her cheeks and then finally her lips before lightly collapsing on top of her. Keeping the majority of his weight on the bed instead of her tiny frame, 'Taker buried his face in her neck. "Definitely better than I expected." He murmured, inhaling deeply, smiling somewhat then rolled onto his back. "Mmm."

Once she regained her breathing, Alexis kissed his forehead and snuggled against him, molding her body with his and ran her fingers through his black tresses. "I love you, Mark." She murmured after letting a few minutes of silence pass between them, resting her cheek against the top of his head, closing her eyes. "This is heaven." She whispered, lifting her head to kiss his lips, hugging him around the neck as she breathed him in, their scent mixed lingering in the air, knowing she had the entire weekend of this to look forward too. The thought made her smile as she ran her hands up and down his back soothingly, caressing him.

"I know." He teased, pulling her down so she was against his chest, resting his chin on her head. "I love you too, Alexis."

It still felt a little odd to be hearing those words from his lips, but it was also true. She made his heart race and his temper skyrocket all at the same time, managed to stir him in ways no woman ever had. She was his perfect match.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I already miss Florida." Alexis said as they stepped out of the rental car three days later, both wearing black shades with blue jeans.

Alexis's top was a black leather corset that zipped up the front and hugged her breasts and sides perfectly. Mark had gotten it for her on their final day. He decided to take her shopping for some new panties, since he proceeded to rip every pair away that she put on while in the house. She giggled at the memory of him actually ordering her to walk around the house naked and leaned against him as his arm wrapped around her waist.

Her hair was down, effectively hiding Mark's love bites, which she didn't mind sporting. It showed that she was a taken woman and she was. She was completely taken with Mark and he with her. They must've made love at least ten to twenty times in the span of three days. To say Alexis's legs felt limber and stretched was an understatement. She smiled when he opened the door for her and stepped inside, immediately feeling him grab her hand as they walked down the hallway, causing heads to turn in every direction. Alexis was glowing as she pushed her black shades up on top of her head, her violet orbs sparkling.

As usual, he kept his head high and eyes forward, haughty as ever, though inside he was smirking. They could talk and stare till they were all blue in the face because in the end, it meant not a damn thing. He could see Paul's 'it's about time' expression as they approached, knowing he was in for an 'I told you so!'

"If I murder someone, will you still love me?"

Raising an eyebrow up at him, Alexis started laughing at the look on his face and stopped him, jumping into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist before passionately kissing his lips. "Of course I will." She laughed when he put her over his shoulder and slapped her ass, not able to stop giggling to save her life. "Help! Someone help me! The big bad Undertaker has me!" She purred when he slapped her ass again and wiggled it. "Now Mark, we both know I love it rough so why are you teasing me?"

"Woman, I'm going to find a closet and practically rape you." He threatened, beginning to smirk at the expression on Paul's face. It reminded him of a dead fish, pale and mouth all agape. "Close that before flies get in."

"M-mark?" Paul sputtered, looking incredulous. "Since when do you go by Mark?"

"Since Lex decided to call me Mark, you however, call me Mark once and I'll mark your forehead with my fist."

"Behave." She murmured in his ear and slowly slid down his body, kissing his lips before turning around to hug a still gaping Paul. "He told me and I decided that if I'm in a relationship, I'm calling the man by his birth name, though I did give him a choice." She grabbed Mark's hand, entwining their fingers together and smiled when his arm wrapped around her waist, leaning back against him. "Paul, are you okay?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, raising an eyebrow, wondering if calling her boyfriend Mark was such a good idea after all. She suddenly wondered what the other Ministry members would say and inwardly cringed.

As if reading her mind, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. He was still laughing at Paul though; the man just did another double take.

"The Undertaker...doing PDA...in public...I need to sit down." Paul said, sounding faint.

"Any of the Ministry start babbling like you and I'll sacrifice them all."

Alexis giggled and shivered when he kissed her neck. "If you keep that up, we're going to that closet." She threatened, walking over to Paul and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, leading him back into the Ministry's locker room.

"Whoa, Paul you alright?" Viscera asked, worry in his tone, seeing how pale the man was.

"Will you get him some water please?"

Mideon was on it, handing Paul a bottle, and looked over at Alexis with a slow raised eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked, seeing the boss was standing behind her.

"He's in shock from me calling the boss Mark."

All of the Ministry member's jaws dropped.

"Anyone of you gets froggy and calls me that; I'm going to embalm you alive. Then your family and their families. Understood?" He nodded in satisfaction when the entire Ministry murmured yes, apparently still knowing not to mess with him.

"Gotcha, Mark."

Mideon clapped his hands over his mouth, letting out a squeak that could have been a hushed giggle.

"Paul, I really like you. Don't make him kill you." Alexis said that through giggles and turned around, rolling her eyes when Mark just glared back at Paul. "You knew he had to do it." She stated knowingly with a smile before making her rounds, giving all of the members hugs, having genuinely missed them.

"Thank god, no more fighting." Bradshaw sat down, wiping his brow, remembering how exhausting it had been chasing Alexis down the first time she tried running.

"I also remember someone smacking her ass and telling the boss how firm it was."

"Thank you for that LOVELY reminder, Viscera." Alexis snorted before walking over to sit down next to Paul, seeing some of the color come back into his face and kissed his cheek. "I missed you most of all."

"Hmmm..." 'Taker studied Bradshaw. "I also remember telling you, you could do it again if she ran."

Paul arched an eyebrow.

So did Bradshaw.

"I take that back. Touch her again and it'll be the last thing you do."

Alexis simply beamed back up at Mark and shrugged her shoulders when Paul glanced at her. "He's possessive, I find it sexy." She stood up and ran her finger down Mark's chest. "Though if he so much as LOOKS at Stephanie again, I'm gonna have to hurt the princess...or any other woman for that matter." She stated and smiled when his arms wrapped around her waist again, kissing his cheek when his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Well I hate to break up this...whatever this is..." Viscera was still in shock over the Mark thing, but there was bigger fish to fry. "We have some news..."

Mark immediately let Alexis go as she sat down next to Paul, seeing her man was all business. "What's going on?" She asked finally when Viscera hesitated.

"It happened while you two were away and there was no way to contact you...Mark."

Given that he just been told there was news, and had gathered it was important, Bradshaw shooting off at the mouth wasn't the smartest thing to do. In seconds he had sent the other man into a wall. "Watch it before I knock your teeth down your throat." He threatened, glancing at Alexis when she went to touch him, shooting her a 'don't cost me face in front of my men' sort of look.

"What is going on you guys?" Alexis asked, deciding to diffuse the situation by walking over to stand in front of Mark, Paul on her other side, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Ow..." Bradshaw grunted, slowly standing up. "It's about the Corporation."

"Okay, can anyone who isn't temporarily unstable tell us what's going on with the Corporation?"

"Edge and Christian..."

The color drained from Alexis's face when Mideon said that and she actually stumbled back, covering her mouth with her hand. "No...WHAT??"

"Like I said..." Bradshaw grunted, cracking his neck, his head killing him. "They joined while you two were away."

Alexis had to sit down, suddenly not feeling her legs.

"That's actually not all that surprising." He said, dropping down into his customary chair, stroking his goatee thoughtfully, a wicked look in his eyes. He had changed himself for her, when it came to her. Anything else and he was still a bastard, there simply was no changing that. "Considering that I've had them both beaten several times, that Alexis betrayed them. Did any of you expect any less?"

"Not all of us think like pricks."

"You should consider starting before I need to find someone to replace you."

"I have to talk to them." Alexis stood up, feeling Mark stop her, and looked back into his green eyes. "This is all my fault, Mark. I have to go try and convince them..."

"That won't work doll." Bradshaw said, finally having his wits about him again.

"Why not?"

"Christian is pissed at you for what happened."

"You mean when he came to my hotel room?" It wasn't a big secret and she groaned, knowing he probably felt even more betrayed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I have to talk to him. I'll be back." She walked out of the Ministry locker room before Mark could stop her, raking a hand through her hair.

"Boss?" He sighed when 'Taker ordered them to follow her.

"You realize this is going to piss her off when she finds out you had her followed?"

"You heard her, she loves me."

"What's your point? That doesn't mean she's not going to be upset."

"No, but it does mean she'll forgive me."

Alexis wasn't pleased to find the Acolytes following her, but at least they weren't carrying her back to Mark. She arrived outside of the Corporation's locker room and knocked three times, seeing Shane McMahon answer, his dark eyes instantly narrowing at her. "I want to talk to Christian."

"What for?" Shane snorted and immediately felt Hunter and Chyna behind him when he seen the Acolytes appear behind her. "Hold on. CHRISTIAN!"

Alexis made a mental note to silently thank Mark later because if she came alone, she probably would've been pulverized.

Christian next appeared behind them, his eyes at first appearing hurt then quickly became guarded; his face a mask made of stone. He glanced at Bradshaw and Farooq, glancing to his side when Edge joined him. "What do you want?" He demanded coldly, stepping aside as Shane went back into the room, not making any movement towards her, arms folded over his chest. "Come to rub it in you're with the Undertaker?"

Alexis knew they shouldn't be having this conversation with everyone listening, but also knew she didn't have much of a choice. "No, I came here to ask you one question."

"Which is?" Edge snapped, clearly not happy with her.

"Have you both lost your minds?" She demanded violet eyes suddenly lit on fire. "Have you LITERALLY gone mad and lost whatever is left of your MINDS? What the HELL are you THINKING joining the Corporation?!" She wasn't scared of Christian, knowing he would never hurt her. "Look, I know a lot has happened between the three of us...romantically between us." She looked at Christian when she said that last part. "But you two are still very important to me. I don't want you committing career suicide and I know the ONLY reason why you left the Ministry to begin with was because of ME. Don't do this, you guys. Please, the Corporation will only bring you down. You will be squashed by the Ministry and I don't want that to happen."

"Oh let me see..." Christian began sarcastically. Physically, he could never harm her, but that didn't mean he couldn't verbally. "We left the Ministry because your BOYFRIEND forced us too and then when Edge won a legitimate match to get you back with us, YOU FUCKING BETRAYED US! I wonder WHY we joined the Corporation."

"Listen, STRAWBERRY, go back to your Ministry. You've already proved to us how much you really did care." Edge spat.

"Then why the fuck did you come to MY hotel room after I betrayed you and fuck me, Christian? Huh?" She glared back at Edge when his blue eyes widened and seen Christian's face turn beat red. "I say, I'm not the only strawberry around here, you asshole. I can't believe I wasted my time coming down here to try to get you two assholes back into the Ministry. My mistake." She suddenly punched Edge right in the face, knocking him down, her violet eyes flashing angrily. "And the name is ALEXIS; don't ever call me that again." She then stormed away down the hallway before breaking out into a full sprint, needing some air as the tears stung her eyes.

"Let's go report to 'Taker." Bradshaw sighed, glancing back at Edge, aware the Corporation was waiting to attack if Shane gave the orders. He and Farooq made their way to the dressing room, telling 'Taker what had happened, waiting for him to give orders or say something.

"Let her have a moment." Was all he said.

Paul remained silent. Christian and Edge were right, and so was Alexis, to a point. He sighed heavily.

Alexis slid down the wall of the arena and buried her face in her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs, shaking her head back and forth. Her and Christian were in love, but it had only been six months. Then she fucked him because of Mark, because of the desire that was coursing through her body from all the dreams she'd had. She slowly lifted her head up and wiped her tears away, raking a hand through her hair and winced as she flexed her hand. That was fine. Alexis might've made some mistakes, but these assholes had made the biggest one by deciding to interfere in something that was out of their control. She was on the Ministry's side, she was going to stick by Mark no matter what because she loved him unconditionally unlike Christian.

After she didn't come back right away, 'Taker began to get worried, cursing the Acolytes for letting her rush off without them and then cursing himself for telling them to leave her alone. Ignoring his Ministry, he stormed out of the room, heading outside where Bradshaw had said she'd been running towards. He somehow wasn't surprised to find Alexis sitting on the ground, crying and crouched down in front of her.

She sniffled a little and sighed when she seen the worry in Mark's green eyes, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. "I will never run away from you again." She promised, pulling back to stare into his eyes, smiling through her tears as he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and kissed his lips softly. "I'm with you now and he doesn't understand that. So he's our enemy now, both of them are." She slowly stood up with his help, wrapping her arms around his waist, her crying subsiding. "I'm sorry if I worried you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

'Taker straightened to his full height, gently tilting her head up so he could meet her eyes. Sighing, he brushed away one of her tears. "Alexis, consider it...He has every reason to be angry." He said softly. "You did betray him, even after he and his brother did their best to set you free."

He knew she wasn't going to like hearing this, but even he understood the anger. Not that it was going to stop him from killing the morons for insulting her, or causing her to shed even just a tear. They were dead.

"I know he does." She murmured, no anger shining in her eyes. "But..." She grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together. "I don't regret what happened. I know I broke his heart, but I don't regret doing it. We would've never worked. He doesn't have a temper and I need a man, I need you, Mark." She smiled when his lips softly kissed hers, pressing her forehead to his as she cupped his face with her hands. "Nothing is going to rip us apart and I'll be right by your side when you demolish them and the Corporation. Edge called me a strawberry." She gritted her teeth, a flash of anger going through those violet orbs. "He probably has a black eye right now." She grinned when Mark chuckled, knowing he would like hearing that.

"Well...you do sometimes resemble a strawberry." He teased, slowly backing her into the wall. "Most especially when you're cumming." 'Taker's voice dropped to a husky whisper, leaning down to nuzzle her throat. "You turn this beautiful shade of pink...right before-" He arched an eyebrow when she clamped a hand over his mouth, smirking behind her palm.

"Keep it up and I'll make you miss the show." She threatened playfully, smiling as he lifted her up by the waist, wrapping her legs around his waist, and moaned as soon as his lips touched hers. God he had a sexual appetite that equaled hers too which made them all the more perfect for each other. "Mark, we have to go back inside." She breathed when his lips began traveling down her neck, running her fingers through his hair.

A voice cleared behind them.

Alexis giggled when Mark growled, turning his face back to hers, and kissed him. "Later." She promised, feeling him set her back on her feet and leaned against his side as his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. "What's up Paul?"

"Stone Cold has arrived; he's talking with Vince right now about last week's fiasco with Stephanie."

His green eyes lit up with demonic fire. He had no interest in Stephanie anymore though he wasn't about to let anyone get away with thinking they could screw over the Undertaker and live at that. "Where?" He practically hissed.

And the return of the insane, psychotic he knew was back. This was familiar territory. "Outside the Corporation's room." Paul answered.

"Mark?" She called out, grabbing his arm before he could stalk back inside, turning him around to face her. "Be careful." She watched him nod once before releasing his arm, sighing as she ran a hand through her black hair and stared at Paul. "You really do have the worst timing." She smiled when he shrugged and walked back inside the arena with them, knowing they had to get ready since Mark was all business at the moment. This was going to be interesting and Alexis narrowed her eyes, knowing if Mark even THOUGHT about going after Stephanie again, she was going to castrate him.

'Taker had gone on ahead of them, his long legs quickly taking him to where he wanted to be, Austin's voice grating his nerves, his jaw clenching. He seen Vince's eyes widen though he was attacking before he could shout the warning, shoving Austin headfirst into the wall with a sickening smack.

"SECURITY! SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

Paul flattened himself against the wall as the Ministry stampeded to join into the fight.

Alexis barely made it against the wall, wincing since Viscera had accidentally bumped into her. Her violet eyes widened as she seen the look on Paul's face and rushed over to him, both of them staring back at the carnage down the hallway. She ignored Paul's warnings and went toward it, crying out when she was grabbed by the hair, knowing just by the touch it was Christian. "Let me go!!"

"Not a chance Strawberry." Edge snorted, his eye a nice shade of black and blue. "Hey 'Taker! You want your little whore? COME GET HER!!"

"NO!! LET ME GO!!" Alexis shrieked as she was tossed over Christian's shoulder and carted down the hallway toward the gorilla position, knowing they were going out in front of the crowd. She started elbowing Christian in the side of the face, fighting tooth and nail. "MARK!!"

"You bitch!" He bellowed, hearing Edge beginning to slap her each time she elbowed him in the face. Any love or restraint he had ended when she had shot off at the mouth. "He following?"

"Trying too, Corporation is holding him and the Ministry back, plus Austin wants a piece." Edge groaned, holding his eye before slapping her again. "You have any idea how much this fucking hurts?"

Alexis cried out as she held onto her face, but she kept fighting as they arrived in the ring, tossing her over the top rope, causing her to land with a sickening thud. Alexis groaned as she quickly rolled away from them, holding her shoulder, knowing it would have to be popped back into place. "What the hell do you want?!" She shouted at them, tears streaming down her face and felt Christian backhand her, causing her to fly to the mat, spitting blood out since her lip was split now. Mark was going to kill them and she would take great pleasure in watching. She groaned when Christian yanked her up by her black hair and applied a jaw breaker as she dropped to her knees, causing him to fall back as she stumbled, only for Edge to grab her, shouting to Christian to get a chair. Her eyes widened, knowing what that meant, swallowing hard. "No please!!"

Before he could deliver the Edgecutioner, the Ministry's music suddenly blared through the arena speakers.

A very pissed off Undertaker was leading the charge, actually RUNNING down to the ring. Before Edge and Christian even had time to wet their pants he had slid under the bottom rope, gotten to his feet and jerked that chair right out of Edge's trembling hands.

Behind him, Paul gestured for the Ministry to stay out of the ring, watching with an evil grin as the Phenom demonstrated he had not lost his touch. A reminder what happened to those who were stupid enough to rouse his anger. In this case though, the example might be two dead bodies.

He had glanced at Alexis from the corner of his eye while swinging that chair, bringing it crashing against the side of Edge's head. When Christian made the feeble attempt to help his brother, he got it too. Without a second thought, he began hitting them both repeatedly with the chair, switching from one brother to the other every other hit.

Alexis could only watch with tears streaming down her face, her entire body trembling from fear, gripping the top ring rope with one hand and holding her throbbing face with the other. She knew she was going to have bruises from how many times Edge had slapped her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched them get dismantled, seeing how bent the chair was, which was completely in half and seen Mark turn around to face her.

She didn't even hesitate as soon as he dropped the chair and ran into his arms, feeling him lift her up, arms going around his neck and proceeded to sob in his neck, her entire body shaking. She hadn't been expecting that to happen and it petrified her to no end, hearing his soothing words in her ear. She clung to him for dear life, refusing to let go.

He had to let her go just so they could vacate the ring, pulling her quickly back into his arms and cradling her close.

"You finished?" Paul asked with a knowing look on his face.

"No, Ministry have at them."

Chuckling darkly, the four men advanced.

She didn't say a word as Mark carried her to the trainer's room, knowing Paul had to look over her face. She could hear Vince's roars sounding down the hallway about how the Ministry had destroyed their new recruits and rolled her eyes, wincing when Paul hit a sore spot. Both of her cheeks had handprint bruises on them and she could see the fury in Mark's green eyes, knowing he wanted to go out there and end their careers.

"Mark, wait." She grabbed his arm, stopping him, slowly shaking her head. "It's not worth it." Her watery violet eyes were pleading with him to let it go before something else happened.

"Actually, yes it is." He contradicted darkly, but made no further move to leave her. Not until Vince stormed into the room anyway.

"You just put two of not only my faction members OUT, but they're my wrestlers! Do you have any idea what it's going to cost to-" Vince shut the hell up when a massive hand found it's way to his throat.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Alexis could only stare at Vince, his eyes widening at the sight of her marred face, which was normally perfect pale skin. "Easy Paul." She hissed softly when he applied the salve, knowing her bruises would be gone within a day, sighing heavily. She wanted to tell Mark to let him go, but honestly, Alexis didn't have the strength at the moment. She simply sat there and allowed Paul to treat her, knowing she had a cut as he applied peroxide and a small white band aid.

"Two of your WRESTLERS decided they were going to drag a woman out into the middle of the ring on LIVE television and do their best to send her out of here on a gurney." 'Taker was holding Vince with one hand, examining his other hand with a bored look, raising it up to Vince's face, fingers splayed. "See my hand?" Vince nodded, beginning to turn red. "See how big it is?" Another nod. "To Alexis, Edge's hand is about this size. See her face?" Vince had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Paul didn't even flinch when he heard a succession of sharp cracks echoing throughout the room.

Alexis cringed when Mark finally stopped, seeing the welts on Vince's face, and slowly slid from the bedding. "Maybe next time you'll have a better handle on your WRESTLERS, Vinnie." She snorted and slapped him as hard as she could before storming out, Paul right behind her. She stopped, seeing the Ministry and immediately sighed when they all conjured around her, asking her if she was alright.

"Those two are lucky they're not dead."

"'Taker should've killed them."

"No because then Mark would've gone to prison." She sighed when their eyes widened at her. "You are going to have to get used to me calling him that you know."

"I still can't believe he's ALLOWING you to call him that..." Viscera was still stunned by that fact.

"Believe me, neither can I."

"When you've finished." 'Taker growled, following Alexis out into the hallway after giving Vince another good hit first, incensed that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"Well think on it, normally you'd kill anyone who calls you that and here she is, throwing your name out like it's nothing."

"SHE is the exception. Don't you boys have somewhere else to be?"

"Well, I wasn't aware we weren't wanted, boss."

"Yeah, I need a beer."

Mideon grunted in agreement as all four of them walked away, Farooq being the smart one and keeping his mouth shut.

"Aww I think you hurt their feelings." Alexis giggled and winced, though the salve was quickly kicking in. It would prevent her from feeling hardly any pain, a concoction Paul cooked up. She sighed when Mark began checking over her face, finally cupping his and kissed him softly. "I'm alright, I promise." She looked over at Paul and smiled, knowing he would always stay by Mark's side no matter what. "Go join them, Paul. I don't think anyone else is going to attack tonight."

Paul didn't move, too busy watching the Undertaker curiously. "Okay, I'm going to ask. What is that look for?"

He pointed at Alexis, a half amused grin, half scowl on his face. "You have completely destroyed me. My Ministry now treats me like one...of them."

"I had noticed that too. Apparently Alexis has turned you into a common man." Paul teased, deciding now would be a good time to take off when acid green eyes narrowed at him. "Bye."

"That's how it should be." Alexis stated, watching as a black eyebrow arched down at her. "Do you honestly believe you couldn't have saved me tonight without them?" When he just grunted, she knew she had her answer and leaned against his side, sighing. "Do you want to go join them?" She asked, peering up at him with sparkling violet eyes, the bruises slowly fading from her face, his green eyes boring down into hers.

"No." He answered honestly, still considering her question about him saving her without the Ministry. Of course he could, he had now didn't he? Given the way the Ministry was now behaving, like some gang of friends instead of his minions, he wondered if now might not be the time to disband before he actually did start joining them for things like beer and poker and... "Though a beer sounds pretty damn good at the moment." He groaned.

Alexis laughed softly and entwined her fingers with his, pulling him down the hallway and laughed when he lifted her up over his shoulder, carting her to the dressing room. "You do realize I can walk right?" She rolled her eyes when he said something obscene and kissed the back of his neck while he grabbed their bags.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Once they were outside of the arena, Mark reluctantly set her down as they headed over to the rental car, sliding in, Mark driving since Paul had gone with the rest of the Ministry. "Come on, having one drink won't kill you with the Ministry, Mark." She coaxed, taking his free hand and gently ran her black fingernails up and down it very gently. "One drink and I'll definitely make it worth your while..." She purred and leaned over, whispering something in his ear.

"You guys are coming with us?" Bradshaw asked from the next car over, arching an eyebrow at the look on 'Taker's face, clearing his throat when he didn't get an answer. "Yo, Mark, ya coming or what?"

Mideon began to snicker.

"Yes." He snarled, trying not to grin at the pleased look on Alexis's face. "You owe me." He whispered, bending down to kiss her.

She moaned softly and crawled over to straddle his lap. "We'll meet you there." She called back, watching as the Ministry drove off laughing while she attacked his neck. "Move your seat back." She ordered, deciding she'd repay him now and slid her hand down to unsnap his jeans, unzipping him next and freed his erection. "Drive." She whispered, having changed into a leather black skirt before they left the arena, and was currently fucking him while he drove to the hotel. The windows were tinted and her lips were firmly attached to his neck so she wasn't out of his line of vision. "Oh Mark make me cum..." She moaned out in his ear, gripping his arms tightly while he began pulling out on the road. If she still owed him after this, then something was definitely wrong.

Easier said than done considering he was avoiding getting into a car accident which was one hell of a possibility at the moment. "Fuck…" He hissed, almost closing his eyes at how exquisite she felt. Careful not to press anymore on the gas, he arched his hips up, smirking when she groaned. "You're evil, Lex." He purred, following Bradshaw, glad they couldn't see this or there would be no living it down. He could already hear it now...

"I learned from the best..." She hissed in his ear, biting back a cry of passion, and rolled her hips against him, knowing it wouldn't be long for him to come apart against his. "Oh Mark cum for me...cum for me..." She urged, groaning louder when he thrusted his hips against hers, holding onto his shoulders, not moving her head because she didn't want to block his view as the passion consumed her. "Oh god I'm close...I'm close Mark..." She bit into his neck to keep from shrieking, the sound muffled against his skin.

Given the thrill of this -they were in a car on a public road, tinted windows or not- not to mention how damn good she felt… "Cum with me..." He whispered through gritted teeth, his hips snapping up to meet hers. That control of his was definitely coming in handy right now because if he hadn't been able to control himself, they would have long smashed into the back of Bradshaw's rental by now.

Alexis nodded, knowing they had to be quick about this because the hotel was just up ahead. She rocked her hips as hard and fast as she could, crying out against his neck, her arm wrapping around it while she kept her face buried, her chest pressed against his. "Oh that's it...oh god right there...Oh Mark!!" She shrieked out, feeling herself shatter against him, her walls caving in and wrapping around him tightly, squeezing him to near suffocation. Alexis's breathing was ragged and her heart was pounding as he kept snapping his hips up, riding out her first orgasm. "Mark now!" She cried out when she felt the exquisite explosion that rocked her body and every nerve ending ignite, trembling violently against him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she came with him, her second orgasm tearing her insides apart.

"Holy shit..." He gasped, feeling her resting against him, groaning as they pulled into the parking lot. "Darlin', as comfortable as this is, you need to move before those morons come over here." 'Taker murmured, kissing the side of her temple as he parked the car, stretching his legs a little to try to ease the cramp he now had.

Alexis giggled, knowing he hadn't been expecting that, and kissed him feverishly before sliding back into her seat, adjusting her skirt while Mark fixed himself. She pulled her hair quickly up in a messy bun, a few tendrils framing her face, which was for the most part healed thanks to Paul's miracle salve. She seen Mark try to get his breathing under control and took a few more deep breaths herself before sliding out of the car, a bright smile on her face. She walked over and took Mark's hand when he finally got out of the car, seeing she hadn't messed up his hair, both of them looking like normal-like they hadn't just fucked on the drive over here.

"We're just goin' to drink in the bar here." Bradshaw explained as the pair joined their group. "Paul's even goin' to knock back a few, ain't that right?"

Paul looked almost uncomfortable as Bradshaw ruffled his hair, scowling at the much taller man. "I will kick you if you ever do that again." He threatened.

"Whatever you say shorty."

Alexis giggled as she sat down, smiling when Mark pulled her on his lap sideways, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Double shot of Tequila straight." She stated, causing all the Ministry members to glance at her, raising an eyebrow right back at them. "What?"

"You drink Tequila?"

"It's my favorite, why?"

"HOT DAMN! How much do you think you can handle?"

Alexis took the double shot with ease and set the glass back on the counter. "I can handle anything you have to offer, Bradshaw." She smirked when his eyes widened slightly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yup."

"Let's do it then. First one to pass out loses." She ordered two more shots, laughing when Mark just groaned before waiting for Bradshaw to down his double shot to catch up with her. "Let the fun begin."

'Taker sat between Paul and Farooq, all three of them sticking to beer as they watched the drinking contest, somehow not surprised when Viscera and Mideon joined in. "Mind your manners Shaw." He cautioned, knowing how rowdy the man could be.

"Anyone want to make a bet?"

"Bradshaw, he can drink a bull under the table."

"Is that right?" Alexis snorted as she downed her tenth shot, winking over at Mark and waited for Bradshaw to finish before downing her next one.

"Damn, she's holding on there. 'Taker, who do you think is gonna win?" Mideon asked, having quit after his twentieth, his head spinning as he laid down on the floor sprawled out.

"Bradshaw that is SO not the right thing to say. I didn't know you and Farooq..."

"THAT'S quite enough of that." Farooq interrupted, glaring at his partner, seeing Viscera down his shot. He still couldn't believe they were all acting...normal.

Alexis laughed and squealed when Bradshaw lifted her up over his shoulder, her skirt riding up. "I'm wearing a skirt you fool!"

"I can't see honey." Bradshaw chuckled as he downed his next shot, handing Alexis hers, both of them slightly swaying.

"But OTHERS can!"

Paul was mildly surprised 'Taker hadn't put Bradshaw's face through a pane of glass yet, especially considering he had lost count of how many beers 'Taker had drank. Though it looked like the big man wasn't even buzzing yet.

"I don't mind the view." He drawled, green eyes sparkling with amusement. "Though I'm sure others do, put her down."

"Aww no fun!" Bradshaw set Alexis down as they both laughed, tapping their shot glasses together before downing them. "You are quite a woman, Alexis."

"Why thank you. Now do me a grand favor and tell me what your real name is."

"John."

"That's a hell of a lot better than Bradshaw." She commented with a grin and downed another shot, excusing herself as she walked over to Mark. "Having fun?" She asked softly, hoping against hope he was, staring into those green eyes she loved so much.

"It's amusing to see you act like one of the guys." He admitted, staring down at her. "I keep waiting for you to join them in a belching contest."

As if on cue, Paul burped, which set all the guys off on seeing who could do it the loudest and the longest.

"Idiots..."

"I don't belch." Alexis informed him, smiling as another shot was handed to her and downed it, feeling her head begin to spin. "Ready to give in yet, John?"

"Not a chance."

She seen how annoyed Mark was and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I gave you sex in a car while you were driving, now let me out drink your minion." She smirked and kissed his lips softly before going back to join the party, seeing Mideon had turned the jukebox on, arching an amused eyebrow. "Country?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Rock is dead." Paul hiccupped, resting his face on the table. "Play some Patsy Cline."

"I'm not THAT country." Mideon said, refilling the shot glasses, watching as Viscera swayed in his seat. "You okay?"

"Yep." He hiccupped.

'Taker shook his head, walking over to a pool table and started racking up for a game. "You in Rooq?"

"Yeah, boss. Beats watching these guys put themselves in alcoholic comas."

"Hey! I am NOT a guy." Alexis protested, dancing with Mideon to the music, having taken another shot and seen John was swaying on his feet. She was a party girl in her earlier years, though they didn't need to know that. She was in several drinking contests and won every one of them. Poor John didn't stand a chance as she giggled, for the first time since Florida, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Farooq shook his head as he racked the balls and watched as 'Taker took the first shot. "Was it worth it man?" He asked quietly, the music drowning out their conversation.

He took his time in breaking; green eyes watching the balls scatter, already knowing what Farooq meant. "Yeah, Ron, it was." He returned just as quietly, smirking when Ron's surprise at being called by his name crossed his face. "Worth it and then some." He stepped back to let Ron take his shot, watching Alexis with a smile on his lips.

"Ooo great song!!" She smiled as she walked over, turning it up, and started dancing to it, singing softly much like she'd done that day in the car with Mark and Paul after making those two little boys' dreams come true.

_C'mon baby, won't you take my hand_

_I wanna walk with you a while, and tell you what's been on my mind_

_I know this life can get crazy sometimes_

_And we forget about the most important things_

_I know I've been guilty of gettin' caught up_

_In the rush of today and the worries of tomorrow_

_But that ain't the point of my existence_

_No, that's not why I'm breathin'_

John watched her dance with wide eyes; downing another shot and grimaced when Mideon jumped up to smack him on the back of his head. "What was that for?" He demanded, rubbing the spot.

"If 'Taker sees you eyeballing her, he's going to rip your sac off and mail it to your momma."

"Good point."

_Oh I was made for you_

_For lovin' you baby_

_Oh, I was made for you_

_For lovin' you, lovin' you_

"John, come dance with me!" She said while the music flowed, grabbing his hand, laughing as he twirled her around before downing another shot. Mideon joined in followed by Paul, who cut in, causing her to look over and smiled at the fire in Mark's green eyes. 'I love you.' She mouthed before beginning to dance with Paul.

_Sun and rain and wind and sand_

_Somehow came together to make this world we're livin' on_

_Flesh and bone, I'm only human_

_But I know God had a plan for me_

_And it took me a while to figure it all out_

_I had to go down some roads I should've never gone down_

_But you were all the answers_

_To every question I was askin'_

'Taker mouthed it back, glancing down at the pool table and rolled his eyes. "You sink another solid boy and I'm going to shove this stick up your ass."

"Not my fault you're off your game, son." Ron watched as John cut back in on Paul. "Incomin!" He shouted, taking his shot.

John's eyes crossed as the ball skipped on the table, launching itself directly between his legs. "Fuck..." He squeaked.

"Your shot."

_Oh I was made for you_

_For lovin' you baby_

_Oh, I was made for you_

_For lovin' you, lovin' you_

Alexis was doubled over in laughter along with Paul, both of them leaning against each other, having barely missed the ball. "Ron that was just CRUEL!" She quipped with a smirk, violet eyes sparkling as she walked over out of harm's way and began dancing again, letting her hair down and ran her fingers through it.

_Like the glass that holds the wine_

_The sunset in the western skies_

_Like the love there in your eyes_

"No...what she's doing now is just cruel." Ron muttered, watching alongside 'Taker as Alexis danced, both men's eyes narrowed.

"Because I like you, I'm not going to crush your skull in. Look, but if ya touch..." 'Taker trailed off warningly, green eyes darkening as he watched her.

"I like living thanks, I won't even look."

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

_Oh I was made for you_

_For lovin' you baby_

_Oh, I was made for you_

_For lovin' you, lovin' you_

_Oh I was made for you_

_For lovin' you baby_

_Oh, I was made for you_

_For lovin' you, lovin' you_

Alexis smiled over at Mark, lighting up the room and knew she'd made the right decision. It took her awhile, but she'd finally found what she had been searching for in Mark. Love, companionship, someone she could run wild with into the sunset. Someone who knew the real her and didn't give a damn if she spoke her mind. When Alexis first met Mark, when she was forced into the Ministry, she never thought in a million years she would be sitting in a bar with him and the Ministry, just kicking back and enjoying life. She was made for Mark to help pull him out of the darkness and shine a little light into his life. She was his light and he was her darkness. They were the perfect match and found their way together through the fates.

The song came to an end as she walked over and jumped into his arms, feeling him twirl her around and kissed her passionately, temporarily forgetting about what he was doing, his attention fully on her. She pulled back, cupping his face in her hands, and knew she had found her soul mate.

_I was made for lovin' you_

_C'mon baby, won't you take my hand_

_Sun and rain, wind and sand_

_Lovin' you_

_I was made for lovin' you_

_Oh, I was made for you._

The End.


End file.
